Usagi's Very Important Mission
by missd735
Summary: Usagi is devastated to hear Motoki has a gf, but rejoices when she hears that she is leaving to Africa. Plotting a way to win Motoki's heart, Usagi enlists the help of a very reluctant Mamoru. Will her plans go smoothly? Or will something get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

**USAGI'S VERY IMPORTANT MISSION**

_Based on episode 25 "Too Many Girlfriends" (English Version) _

**A/N:** I decided to try something different with this story. My other one was mostly angsty and emotional so this one will be more light-hearted and humorous.

I used the original names although I based this episode on the English version. Also, there's no Japanese suffixes added to the names mainly because I would really hate to make a mistake with them since I don't speak Japanese.

For those of you who don't know, here are the Japanese & English names:

Usagi - Serena

Rei - Raye

Ami - Amy

Makoto - Lita

Minako - Mina

Mamoru - Darien

Motoki - Andrew

Reika - Rita

**CHAPTER 1 **--

Usagi felt like her stomach had suddenly developed a large bottomless hole in the pit of her stomach. She leaned against the street lamp to steady her weakening knees. "Whaaaat? Are you sure?" She asked, hoping that the information her friend had relayed to her proved to be false.

Makoto nodded in response with certainty, her face becoming glum. "Yes, Usagi. I heard it straight from the horse's mouth." She said with obvious dejection in her voice.

Usagi didn't know quite what to say, but there was no need. Her face said it all.

"Close your mouth Usagi, you'll attract a swarm of bees with all the sweets you've been eating." Rei said nonchalantly as she walked right past the two girls and made her way to the doors of the Crown Arcade.

A low growl erupted from Usagi, but she forced the strong urge to pummel Rei right there on the street out of her head. Right now, there were more important matters at hand. There would be time for the other later.

"When exactly did you hear this Makoto?" She asked her friend who displayed a downcast face.

Makoto sighed. "Just now when I was waiting for you to come." She quickly glanced behind her and into the windows of the Crown Arcade. "Hurry, we still might catch some of the conversation!"

Before Usagi could protest, or agree for that matter, she was yanked into the Crown Arcade with Makoto pulling her along.

"Makoto, what are you doing?" Usagi hissed as Makoto moved in between the aisle of tables in a low crouch. She quickly evaded her eyes from the customers who were shooting curious glances in their direction.

"Shhhh!" Makoto hissed a little too loudly at Usagi, causing even more glances in their direction. She motioned for Usagi to follow her as she continued to move forward in her low crouch.

Although she didn't get down into a crouching position, Usagi reluctantly moved closer behind Makoto. "Makoto, what--"

"Quiet!" Makoto whispered as she pointed up ahead to the right. Usagi's eyes followed the direction of Makoto's pointed index finger and her voice caught in her throat.

A somber, though still handsome Motoki sat in one of the booths across from that jerk Mamoru. _I wonder what he's so sad about?_

When a waitress came to take their order, Makoto took the chance to scamper into the booth behind them, making very sure to stay out of their sight. She urged Usagi to run too as she mouthed "Hurry!"

Usagi frantically glanced in Motoki's direction, seeing that the waitress still had them preoccupied. Taking the chance, she dashed to the booth where Makoto sat, her heart beating quickly when she sat herself on the vinyl seat.

Makoto held a finger to her lips to signify silence as she slid down low in her seat, focusing on the voices of Motoki and Mamoru. Usagi followed suit and tried to make out the words of the conversation between them.

"Reika's gonna leave for Africa..." Motoki's voice was heard saying. Usagi couldn't make out the rest of his sentence over the hustle and bustle of the arcade.

Her shoulders slumped with dismay. So Makoto was right. There was a girl named Reika in Motoki's life. She was his girlfriend Makoto had said.

Mamoru replied, "Bummer. I guess that means you guys are gonna have to break up."

Usagi suddenly perked up. _Yes, break up! Break up!_

"We could still have a long distance relationship. Or maybe I'll go to Africa and study entomology too!" the voice of Motoki said.

Usagi's bubble of hope instantly deflated and her eyes widened three times their original size. _No no no no no!__Anything, but Africa! How am I ever going to win Motoki's heart if he's all the way over in Africa? No, that cannot happen. I will do everything I can so that Motoki will stay right here within the vicinity of my reach!_

Usagi suddenly felt so overwhelmed. First, Makoto had dropped a bombshell on her by telling her that Motoki had a girlfriend and now she was hearing that Motoki might be going to Africa. And just who did this Reika girl think she was?? Did she not know how fortunate she was to have Motoki's heart? What nerve she had to abandon him to go to Africa and study antimlology or whatever it was! Just the word itself sounded boring.

Realizing she had missed some of the conversation, Usagi scolded herself and returned her focus to the targets of their eavesdropping.

"Oh come on Mamoru, haven't you ever been totally gone on someone?"

"Me? Come on get real!" Mamoru scoffed.

"Yeah, well you meet this person who's just totally special and everything clicks and you know it's forever!" Motoki prattled.

Usagi could almost picture the skeptical look on Mamoru's face. She wouldn't be surprised. He could never be as romantic and sweet as Motoki.

"Forever? You've got to be kidding me!" Mamoru replied incredulously. "I can barely stay interested for five minutes."

"What about Usagi's friend Rei?" Motoki inquired.

Mamoru laughed nervously. "Nah, I know she's got some silly school girl crush on me, but we're just pals. Nothing more."

"She told me you've been going to Karate together." Motoki replied."

Mamoru could be heard choking on some sort of liquid the very next instant.

What Motoki said next pierced Usagi right through the heart.

"You're right about the age thing. I think of Usagi and her friends kind of like little sisters."

Usagi suddenly felt like she was falling into a deep and endless abyss._ Little sister?? That was it?? This whole entire time, sweet, adorable, generous, charming, and considerate Motoki only thought of me as a little sister??_

Her heart heavy, Usagi released a dejected sigh only to hear someone else's dejected sigh come out along with hers. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she realized Rei was seated in the once empty space next to her.

"When did you get here?" Usagi asked. She was just about ready to reprimand her for sneaking up on people (which by the way was different from what she and Makoto were doing--she and Makoto were_ gathering important data_), but she backed down when she saw the forlorn expression on Rei's face.

Suddenly, Rei banged her fists on the table. "Silly school girl crush? Just pals?" She grumbled under her breath. "That's it??" She shot up out of her chair and began to make her way over to Mamoru and Motoki's table.

Usagi and Makoto simultaneously grabbed an arm and pulled Rei back into the booth. "Baka!" Usagi hissed. "If you go over there, they'll know we were eavesdropping!"

Rei shot her a glare. "I wasn't eavesdropping! I overheard!" She hissed back.

Usagi rolled her eyes. "Oh right. That's why you sat here and continued to listen."

"I did not! I--" Rei stopped and searched for some sort of explanation even though the truth was evident. Suddenly, Rei's eyes lit up with indignation. "I knew it! You were spying on Mamoru! Shame on you Usagi! Just like you spied on him when he and I were on a date!"

Usagi gave her a look of outright incredulity and shock. "You've got to be kidding me! You think I actually care about what he does? I knew you were crazy, but I didn't know you were this crazy. And stop trying to deny that you were eavesdropping!"

Rei's face turned a deep shade of red. "I'll have you know that--"

She didn't have time to finish because a male voice interrupted their nice little argument.

"Hey girls. I didn't know you were here. Don't know how I could've missed you, especially with Odango here. That hair is pretty hard to miss." Mamoru towered over their table, coffee in hand.

All three girls exchanged a look of surprise. Did he know they had been eavesdropping?

It was evident by the frown on her face that Usagi didn't like his recent comment so Makoto spoke before she blew a gasket. "Hello Mamoru. We um, came to eat. Yes, and um, we are going to do just that."

Mamoru gave her a quick inquisitive look before saying, "Ok well then you ladies enjoy your meal. I'll be studying for an exam, unlike someone I know." Everyone knew he was referring to Usagi, but before she could retaliate, he turned around and left, moving out of earshot.

Usagi clenched her teeth together. "I don't know what you see in him Rei!"

A dignified look crossed Rei's features. "You jealous Usagi?"

Usagi sneered. "Oh puh-lease!"

Rei's eyes suddenly clouded over with a dreamy look. "Any girl would be. He's good looking, intelligent, sophisticated, mature, and very handsome."

"Now wait a minute," Usagi said interrupting Rei's dreamy thoughts of Mamoru. "Just a second ago you were angry because you" Usagi brought both hands up to motion air quotes with the next word. "overheard him saying he knows you and I quote 'have a silly school girl crush' on him and you're just pals.'"

Rei instantly glowered upon hearing Usagi's words.

Makoto felt the need to butt in before a brawl broke out. "Look you two, the men we want don't want us. We all have that in common so I really don't know what you two are arguing about. You're both one in the same."

"Gee, Makoto. You really know how to hit it where it hurts." Usagi commented.

Makoto sighed and slid out of the booth. "I'm going to go home and sulk."

Rei did the same. "Me too."

Usagi was tempted to leave as well, but decided against it when she realized she would have to walk in the same direction as Rei. As a result, Usagi was left sitting alone in the booth pondering Motoki's words. Was he really going to move to Africa? She could not for the life of her let that happen! She had to find out if and when he was leaving.

She scanned the arcade for that familiar head of sandy blond hair. When she identified it near one of the game machines over in the far corner, she gathered up her courage and made her way towards Motoki's direction.

"Mo-motoki, hi!" Usagi plastered a cheery expression on her face and waved.

"Oh hello Usagi." Motoki returned her smile.

She held down the wave of nervousness that suddenly bubbled inside. "So..." Usagi's eyes flittered around. _What exactly do I say? I can't give away that I was eavesdropping, but I need to find out about his plans to go to Africa._

Motoki looked at her curiously as he waited for her to continue.

"Um, I...might be going away. On...a vacation." She tried her best to make her statement sound truthful and unfeigned.

Motoki raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? That's great Usagi. Where to?"

She cheered internally. So far, the conversation was going the way it was supposed to.

"To Africa." She watched his face closely for any indication of interest in the country.

Instead, Motoki wrinkled his nose in slight disbelief. "Really Usagi? No offense, but Africa doesn't really seem to be a popular tourist attraction."

Usagi was at a loss for words. What should she say next? "Uh, well yes, but I am very interested in their culture seeing as it's very different from ours. I could...learn a lot."

Motoki's facial expression softened. "I didn't know you were like that. You always manage to surprise me." He smiled again causing Usagi to feel as if she was floating on clouds.

When her feet felt like they were on solid ground again, she realized that she hadn't yet found the information she sought. _Come on Motoki, give me a hint at least! Are you leaving for Africa?_ Usagi cleared her throat and continued.

"So are you...planning to go away? You know, for vacation? Or for anything else? Because, you know, lots of people travel." She sucked in her breath hoping he would give her the answer she wanted.

Motoki shook his head sullenly. "No. I've got the arcade to look after."

Despite seeing Motoki's sorrow, Usagi rejoiced within. _So he's not going to Africa! Take that Reika! Motoki is staying here!_

Relieved, she decided she was very satisfied with the data she had gathered. "Well, I'll be off Motoki! I'll see you around!" With a parting wave to him, she cheerfully skipped to the exit.

Usagi continued her cheerful skipping down the street. _Motoki is not, I repeat NOT going to Africa!_ She smiled up at the sunny sky as her foot lifted off the ground, one after the other.

Suddenly, she stopped dead in her tracks. A memory of Motoki's voice rang in her ears. "_I think of Usagi and her friends kind of like little sisters."_

All of a sudden it seemed as if a cloud had blocked the sun. It wasn't as bright out as it was just a minute ago.

Usagi sighed as she let her shoulders sag. She dragged her feet, which now seemed ten pounds heavier along the sidewalk. _Well that sucks! Motoki only thinks of me as a little girl! Well, come to think of it, I guess I can't blame him. I eat like a kid, I act like a kid, I don't do homework, I'm always late, and I probably look like a kid to him. What's worse is that...all of this is true!_

Confirming this information herself only added to her sorrows. She sulked in silence for a few moments, but then briskly stopped on the sidewalk when an epiphany hit her.

_Wait a minute, so what if I'm a little tardy and I have a hearty appetite? I'll go to bed earlier and set my alarm earlier. So what if I look young? I'm still growing and there are many products out there that can enhance my youthful beauty. Ok, so sometimes I argue like a child with Rei, but I will no longer let her provoke me! I will not give up on Motoki that easily!_

Usagi pumped her fist in the air triumphantly, but abruptly stopped when she realized she was still out in public. She quickly looked around, relieved to find that no one had seen. She continued her walk down the sidewalk.

_Starting tomorrow, I will commence Mission Try to be More Mature and Grown Up so that Motoki Will Like Me! But that's too long so I will just call it Usagi's very important mission. It will be known as U.V.I.M. for short!!_

She laughed out loud and this time didn't care if anyone heard or saw her. She quickened her pace down the street, eager to prepare for the next day.

--

Usagi gently placed her school books on her desk the next morning exactly seven minutes and twenty-three seconds before the school bell rang. Needless to say, all of her peers were dumbstruck.

"What?" Usagi snapped, offended with all the looks she was receiving from her classmates and most especially from her teacher.

Haruna Sensei closed her open mouth and sputtered, "Well, it's just unbelievable. Did you get a new alarm clock?"

Usagi's mouth tightened into a thin line. "No Sensei. I just set it earlier is all." Perhaps she would be more understanding of the reason why her peers were so amazed with her non-tardyness if her parents and brother hadn't bothered her about it as well this morning.

She slid into her seat behind Ami and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Usagi! Wow, I can't believe it, you're--"

Usagi interrupted her before she could hear any more comments about her earliness. "Listen, I would like to ask a favor from you. I need you to tutor me."

Ami's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. When the initial shock wore off, she asked, "What's the date today?"

Usagi furrowed her brows. "May 21st. Why?"

"It's not April Fool's. Why are you playing practical jokes Usagi?" Ami crossed her arms in front of her. "Last time--"

Usagi scowled at her genius friend's remark. "Is it so hard to believe that I want to improve my grades?"

Ami looked at her for a few moments in utter silence.

"Yes." She finally answered.

Usagi threw her hands up in exasperation. "Ok then, if you don't want to tutor me, then I'll guess I'll have to ask," She gulped. "Umino." She began to rise from her seat, but Ami stopped her.

Seeing that her friend was actually serious, Ami stopped her. "No no, Usagi. I just...never thought I'd see the day." Ami snapped her head towards the direction of the window and seemed to study the sky for a few moments.

"Ami," Usagi said as she waved a hand in front of her face. "What are you staring at?"

Ami brought her eyes back to Usagi's face. "I just wanted to see if there were any flying pigs."

Usagi gave her friend a look. "Why?"

Ami giggled. "Well you know, it's that saying blank when pigs fly indicating that blank will never happen. The girls and I always said 'Usagi will be interested in her studies when pigs fly.'"

Usagi rolled her eyes. Was she really that bad? Well then everyone was going to have to get used to a new and improved Usagi. UVIM!

"So will you do it or not?" Usagi tapped her fingers on the desk impatiently.

Ami smiled, but then her face turned serious. "Of course. But honestly Usagi, you need to do work. No hiding magazines in your textbook and we can't stop for a break every five minutes either!"

Usagi gave her friend a quick nod, biting the urge to cringe at studying for an hour straight. _UVIM! UVIM! UVIM! UVIM!_ She chanted over and over in her head.

--

The familiar ring of the bell sounded when Usagi stepped into the arcade. She located her target who stood behind the counter and advanced toward him. _Ugh, Mamoru's there too. Oh well, I'll have to deal with it and be mature in front of Motoki!_

"Hello gentlemen." Usagi greeted, giving both men an amiable nod.

"Hey Usagi!" Motoki greeted her back. "Chocolate milkshake with whipped cream and fudge sauce on top coming right up!"

"Wait, wait!" Usagi held her hands up to stop Motoki from reaching for the ice cream. "Instead, I would like to have a spinach salad with light balsamic vinaigrette."

Motoki seemed to be at a loss for words, but you could always count on Mamoru to open his big mouth.

"What's wrong with you today Odango?" Mamoru shook his head in disbelief.

_Nothing's wrong with me baka!_ she wanted to shout, but she kept her cool and simply answered, "Why, nothing Mamoru. I'm simply deciding to be more health conscious."

Mamoru raised an eyebrow. "You're on a diet?"

Usagi laughed lightly. "No no, I'm just thinking about all of the garbage I've been putting into my body. Sooner or later, it's all going to catch up with me. Might as well start good habits when I'm young." She forced the corners of her mouth to curve upward as she looked at Mamoru. It was a whole lot harder than she thought it would be.

The ebony-haired individual suddenly burst into a fit of laughter, slapping the counter top a number of times as he held his stomach. "From any other person that would have sounded reasonable, but from you it just sounds ridiculous!"

Usagi bit down hard on her tongue to prevent herself from exploding. _UVIM! UVIM! UVIM! UVIM! UVIM! _She chanted in her head. She glanced over at Motoki who began to laugh a little.

"Usagi," Motoki began. "I would absolutely love to give you your spinach salad...if it was on the menu. Unfortunately, this is a bad place to be if you are trying to be more health conscious. All we have are fast food items."

Usagi's cheeks began to flame. _Idiot!_ She scolded herself. _How could you embarrass yourself like this in front of Motoki?? _

Suddenly, she felt a hand give her a friendly pat on the head. "Good try though Usagi." Motoki said, a grin spreading across his face. "Thank you though. I was having a bad day and you just made me laugh."

Usagi instantly perked up. _Ok, I take that back. Good job!_ Behind her back, she secretly gave herself a high five. Whatever she was doing so far, it was working.

Beaming, Usagi picked up her school bag and said, "Well then I guess I'll have to go get my salad elsewhere. I've got to go, I'm going to be late for a study session! See you later!" She waved at both guys gleefully before exiting the arcade.

Mamoru squinted at Usagi's retreating back as if to make sure that his eyes weren't deceiving him and that the girl who just left was indeed, Usagi. "No outburst? No name calling? Study session? There is _definitely_ something wrong with her today!"

--

"Moon Tiara Action!" Sailor Moon called out as she aimed her tiara at the youma. Half an instant later, it was but dust and no longer the threatening creature it once was.

The rest of the scouts sighed in relief, grateful that their work was done for the night.

Tuxedo Kamen turned around, ready to flee the scene. "Wait!" Sailor Moon called out. She quickly ran to him before he could make his usual escape.

Tuxedo Kamen slowly turned around, clearly surprised that Sailor Moon was asking him to stay. This was a first.

She stopped a few feet away from him and gazed up into his face, attempting to see his eyes beyond his mask. "Why do you always leave? If you're on our side, you should be part of our team!"

She took a step closer to get a better look at his masked face. "Who are you, Tuxedo Kamen?" She had no idea what in the world possessed her to do so, but she tentatively lifted a hand to his mask. Her heart was beating wildly and nerves went over the edge at the thought of finally confirming her notions about this handsome hero's identity.

But before her hand could touch it, Tuxedo Kamen took a step backwards, thus moving out of her reach. "Some things must remain a secret, Sailor Moon. Until next time!" And with that, he leaped into the trees and disappeared.

Sailor Moon was left standing in the same spot as she watched his small figure in the distance disappear. "I know it's you, Motoki." She whispered into the midnight air. "I'll get you to trust me, I promise."

--

**A/N: **I wish I could write all day long, really I do! If I didn't go into nursing, I'm thinking perhaps I would have become an author instead. But I also have a lot of visions for my future as a nurse. I'd appreciate any comments on this story.

Much love,

Dee.


	2. Chapter 2

**USAGI'S VERY IMPORTANT MISSION**

**A/N:** I've been busy busy busy due to school and so I apologize for not updating as often as I usually do. I have a few days off so I'm hoping to start the next chapter soon, but I've got a couple of really big papers due. Anyway, please let me know what you think of this chapter. Happy reading!

Chapter 2--

Rei narrowed her eyes as she watched Usagi read. Not just "read", but actually read! And to top it off, it was not manga or a magazine. It was an actual textbook. Rei blinked several times expecting the vision before her to vanish and prove to be the mirage she suspected it to be. She furrowed her brows when she realized that what she was seeing was in fact, reality.

"Ok, Ami, so the pancreas produces digestive enzymes that travel to the intestines and from there the enzymes aid in the break down of food?" Usagi made her inquiry and actually sounded as if she was interested.

Rei could not understand for the life of her what was going on. _What's this all of a sudden? Did Odango trip and hit her head, black out, and regain consciousness as a completely different person? That must be the only explanation!_

Ami nodded. "Correct Usagi." Rei's eyes looked from Usagi to Ami and then from Ami to Usagi. Nothing else was said after that as both girls returned to their books. Was she the only one who thought something was wrong with this picture?

She was about to open her mouth when the door slid open and Yuuichirou poked his head through the opening. "Hey ladies." He said bashfully as he carefully placed a tray of snacks on the floor. "I thought you guys might need a little break." His eyes looked hopefully to Rei who immediately looked away when their eyes made contact.

"Thanks." Rei said monotonously. Yuuichirou waited for a few moments to see if Rei would say anything else, but his face fell a little when she didn't. "Let me know if you need anything else." He said before sliding the door closed.

"Thanks!" Ami and Usagi called out just as the door closed.

"Sheesh, Rei. You could show him a little more appreciation." Usagi commented.

Rei scowled. "I said thanks! What else was I supposed to say?"

Usagi and Ami exchanged looks.

"Don't even think about it guys. Besides, you both know I'm only interested in Mamoru." Rei fell back on the floor, her hands folded under her head.

Usagi lifted an eyebrow. "But...what about last week? Remember? You don't? Well then let me refresh your memory. He said that he only thinks of you as a pal--"

"Yeah, yeah! I remember!" Rei cut her off, annoyed that she had brought that up again. "That doesn't mean I have to give up. He thinks of me as a pal. At least that's a start! Now all I have to do is figure out how to make him fall in love with me!" Rei's eyes began to cloud over with a dreamy expression.

Usagi laughed heartily. "Oh come on Rei. Don't be ridiculous. Mamoru said that he can't even stay interested in a girl for five minutes. How could he stay interested in you?"

Rei sat up and glared at Usagi. In defense, Usagi held both hands up in the air. "Hey, I'm just repeating the words that came out of his own mouth."

Rei crossed her arms menacingly. "And what about you, Usagi?"

Usagi cocked an eyebrow. "What about me, Rei?"

Rei scoffed. "What about you and your little crush on Motoki? It's not very nice to try and steal guys away from their girlfriends."

Usagi's mouth fell open momentarily as her face began to turn red. "I am doing no such thing!"

Rei rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, we both know that you haven't given up on Motoki that easily. I saw you talking to him even after you found out he had a girlfriend."

Usagi's face turned a greater shade of red. "Is it not alright to talk to friends? I'm sure Motoki's girlfriend talks to her male friends!"

Rei shook her head. "Nope, it's not ok when you have the intention of stealing him away from his girlfriend!"

Usagi opened her mouth to retaliate, but Ami intercepted. "Stop you two! Please, we're here to study! Not argue about guys."

Usagi raised her chin in the air. "Yes, and I was doing exactly that before I was so rudely interrupted!"

Rei laughed incredulously. "Excuse me? You were the one--"

"No need to apologize Rei. I'm leaving." Usagi ceremoniously picked up her books and marched out of the room.

Rei glowered. "I was wrong, you haven't changed at all!" She yelled after Usagi, hoping that she would hear.

It was then that Rei's eyes fell to the plate full of snacks. The plate still full of snacks. Now that it was brought to her attention, Rei noticed that Usagi hadn't even looked at it.

--

Usagi kicked a stone that was in her path, fuming as she stomped her way down the sidewalk. _That Rei! She just thinks I'm a pig, a klutz, and a loser. Well I'll show her when I win Motoki's heart! Yes, UVIM is still in progress! I'll show that Rei who thinks she can get Mamoru, but doesn't think I can get Motoki. UVIM!!_

A flame of rage ignited within Usagi and she pounded her fist into the brick wall she walked alongside of. "Owie!" She yelped as she withdrew her fist.

"Sheesh, Odango. The brick wall didn't do anything to you." Mamoru's voice filtered in among the sounds of passing cars and barking dogs.

Usagi slowly turned her head and her eyes caught sight of a smirking Mamoru. "You do not want to make me even angrier than I am right now Mamoru!" Usagi said viscously.

Mamoru didn't seem to be fazed. "Don't worry, I can handle you." He said as he let his eyes fall to her raw and now beginning to bleed knuckles.

"Yes, well I have to go. Goodbye!" Usagi said quickly as she turned and ran off, leaving Mamoru behind. A couple of blocks ahead, she slowed down to a walk. _Who knows what might have come out of my mouth if I had stayed? For sure, I would have blown up and then UVIM might have been ruined! He is Motoki's best friend after all and so I must be careful with the way I act around that baka too!_

Usagi stopped in her tracks when she realized what she had just thought._Mamoru is Motoki's best friend. He probably knows Motoki better than anyone. He most likely knows Motoki's favorite color, favorite song, favorite food, and favorite everything! He must know exactly what kind of girls Motoki likes!_

Usagi briskly turned around and began to walk in the direction that she came from._ Somehow, I have to get him to help me although I doubt he'd agree. He'd probably just laugh at me like he always does and say that I sound ridiculous. Nonetheless, he'd be a great asset to UVIM so I have to give this a try. Agh! Wait a minute, I can't tell him my reasons! No, I have to somehow get him to help me without knowing it! But how am I going to--_

Usagi unexpectedly collided with a solid object, hurting her nose in the process. "Owie!" She said for the second time as she lightly clutched her nose and stepped back to look at what she had carelessly walked into.

"Odango, Odango, Odango." Mamoru said as he wagged his finger in her face. "You have to look up when you walk or else these things happen. After all your accidents, I would have thought you would already have learned this lesson, but I suppose not."

Usagi glared at him. "Well why didn't you move if you saw me coming?" She bit her tongue as soon as the words left her mouth. _What am I doing?? UVIM!_

Usagi cleared her throat. "Um, sorry, I didn't mean that. I was in a hurry and I was careless."

Mamoru's eyebrow lifted momentarily in surprise, but he didn't get a chance to reply.

"So,um how are you today Mamoru?" Usagi internally cringed. Being this nice to this jerk was harder than she thought it would be.

Instead of answering, he simply walked past her. "Why are you trying to be different today Usagi?"

Usagi whirled around and watched him as he walked away. "What are you talking about?" _How dare he just walk away from me when I am actually trying to be nice!!_She ran to catch up with him. "I'm just being me." Usagi forced herself not to sound annoyed.

Mamoru glanced at her for a moment. "Liar." With that word hanging in the air, Mamoru continued to walk down the street leaving Usagi behind as she clenched her teeth. _This is going to be a lot harder than I thought! Why does that baka have to be so difficult?? No matter, I won't give up on UVIM!!_

"Mamoru, please wait!" Usagi called out. To her relief, Mamoru stopped and slowly turned around. His expression displayed curiosity.

Usagi gathered up her courage and walked up to him, stopping only when a small distance was between them. She allowed her eyes to travel up to his face and stop to look into his eyes. _So very blue eyes._

Her eyes softened as she looked up at him. There were a few moments of silence as she noticed Mamoru's eyes soften too, but they still displayed curiosity. Finally, she sighed and said, "Mamoru, why are we so rude to each other?"

Mamoru seemed to be taken aback by her question. His eyes momentarily fell to the ground as he seemed to be at a loss for words. His mouth opened slightly as if to indicate that he would say something, but no words emerged.

Usagi held out her hand to Mamoru. "Let's not be enemies. Truce?"

His eyes fell down to the hand she held out and then traveled up to her face and then back down to her hand.

Usagi watched him as he seemed to contemplate whether or not to take her hand. After a few seconds, Usagi thought that perhaps he would just leave her on the side walk with her open hand still lifted in the air, but to her relief, he took her hand.

"Ok, Usagi. Truce." He said quietly as she shook her hand.

Usagi was surprised at how gentle he was with her hand. It was as if her hand was made of delicate glass that he didn't want to break and instead of abruptly letting her hand fall, he gently let it slide out of his hand.

Usagi gave him a friendly smile. "Ok then, I guess I"ll see you around!" She quickly turned around and began to run home. _Yes! Now I'll get Mamoru to somehow help me with UVIM!_

But for some reason, Usagi couldn't dismiss the feeling that she wasn't just running because she had to get home, but because she was running away from something.

And she was also trying very hard to forget the feeling of someone's gentle hand grasping hers so very delicately.

--

"That was close Sailor Moon. You should be careful next time." Tuxedo Mask gently placed Sailor Moon back on her own two feet.

Sailor Moon glanced up into her handsome hero's face as she tried to steady her wobbling knees. "Th-thank you, Tuxedo Kamen. I owe you greatly."

Tuxedo Kamen tipped his hat and said, "Take care. I'll be off now." He turned around, but before he could flee the scene, a small hand had taken hold of his arm.

"Wait, Tuxedo Kamen." He turned around to face Sailor Moon, her eyes pleading him to stay. "Why do you always have to leave? You're on our side, right? We can be a team. Join us."

Tuxedo Kamen glanced over at the other Senshi who stood a few feet away behind Sailor Moon. He could sense their uneasiness at Sailor Moon's request.

"You guys go on ahead. I'll be ok, I promise." Sailor Moon motioned for the other Senshi to leave as she kept her hold on Tuxedo Kamen's arm. They obeyed, albeit hesitantly.

When they were finally alone, he forced a smile and said, "Sorry, I work alone."

He felt Sailor Moon's grasp on his arm loosen considerably at his response. Her face fell and she let her chin drop to her chest.

With one last glance at the leader of the senshi, Tuxedo Kamen proceeded to walk away.

"I know who you are."

Tuxedo Kamen instantly froze in his tracks at this declaration. His feet were plastered to the ground and his brain nearly shut down at those five words.

"How?" Was all he could manage to say without even turning around. The beating of his heart was deafening.

"It's obvious." Sailor Moon replied quietly. There was a very long moment of silence as the moonlight shone down on the two still figures.

"If that's the case, then might I be brave enough to ask who you are?" Tuxedo Kamen felt as if the night air was suffocating him. Had he been too careless with his duties and in the process somehow revealed his identity?

She looked up into his eyes wanting so very much to just blurt out her name. Countless times, she had dreamed of revealing her identity to him and he in return would reveal his identity to her and the result would be him carrying her off in his arms to a far away place. Logic and reason battled against emotion and feelings.

"I'm closer to you than you think." Was all she decided to say. And this time, it was she who fled first.

--

The doors of the arcade slid open and through them, a girl with Odangos on her head ran through them, her two pigtails trailing behind.

"Motoki!" She yelled out as she whipped her head in various directions looking for a guy with sandy blonde hair. "Motoki!"

She spotted him behind the counter and her face instantly lit up 1000 watts. "Motoki, there you are! I was looking for you!"

"Yes, we know Odango. People all the way in Ethiopia could hear you shouting his name." Mamoru said without looking up from his newspaper.

Usagi clenched her fists as she forced herself to hold back the words that were about to shoot out like a cannon ball. "Hello to you too, Mamoru. Truce, remember?"

Before he could say anything, Usagi turned around to face Motoki and held up a piece of paper in his face. "See? See??" She said with glee and delight.

Motoki smiled and rubbed the top of her head. "Great going, kiddo. That's pretty remarkable." Usagi beamed, but momentarily frowned at the word "kiddo".

Motoki turned to Mamoru who was still reading his newspaper and didn't seem to be curious about the all the hustle and bustle. "Usagi got a 90 on her test, Mamoru. I think we should celebrate." Motoki said as he withdrew three sodas from the fridge.

Mamoru looked up at Usagi in sheer shock. "A 90? I didn't think you could pull it off, Odango! Congratulations!"

"Thank you, bak--, um, Mamoru. Um, diet soda, please Motoki!" Usagi chirped with delight. She saw Mamoru give her a leery look when she said diet soda. _What was that about? Whatever, I don't care because Motoki is proud of me!!_ Motoki nodded and retreated to replace one soda with a diet soda.

"To Usagi!" Motoki said as he held his can of soda up in the air. Usagi giggled as she lifted her can of soda up in the air with Mamoru's and Motoki's. "I knew she was smart all along! Cheers!" Motoki said cheerfully as he brought his can of soda to his lips for a drink.

Usagi pressed her lips together to prevent herself from cringing at the taste of diet soda. Nonetheless, she displayed a giddy expression and couldn't for the life of her stop smiling. She sighed with content as she placed her diet soda on the counter top.

"So...Motoki. What'd you do last night?" Usagi asked slyly as she toyed with a paper napkin. She would find out he was Tuxedo Kamen one way or another.

Motoki's face took on a thoughtful expression. "Hmm...let's see. Nothing special, really. I just stayed home and watched the football game."

Usagi lifted an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

Motoki thought for a moment again before saying, "Yup." He brought out a cloth and began to wipe down the counter.

"Well," Usagi thought carefully about what she was going to say next. "I heard there was some sort of...fight near the school last night. I was walking past and I saw this green slimy looking monster and all the senshi were there."

To her surprise, she had caught both Motoki and Mamoru's attention.

"And just what were you doing walking around by yourself late at night?" Mamoru asked.

"Well...well, I was coming home from studying at Ami's house." Usagi's shoulders sank down slightly in relief that she had saved herself. "But everything turned out ok. Sailor Moon dusted that monster off, easy peasy." Usagi kept her eyes on Motoki's face hoping to see some sort of reaction that would give anything away. "She's really cool." Usagi added.

Motoki took another sip of his soda. "Agreed."

Usagi's eyes lit up. "Really? I'm glad we both think so!"

Mamoru decided to join the conversation. "Sailor Moon? You mean the clumsiest one of them all?"

Usagi nearly spit out her diet soda all over the counter, but she forced herself to hold it down and as a result, ended up having a momentary choking spasm.

"Are you ok, Usagi?" Motoki asked with concern as he handed her a paper napkin to wipe the diet soda dribbling down her chin.

She hastily dabbed the diet soda off her face. "She is not the clumsiest one of them all! She is the bravest, coolest, and most awesomest senshi of them all!" She snapped. As soon as the words left her mouth, she wanted to shoot herself in the foot. _Oh, no, now look what I've done! I have to be careful about what I say, what if Mamoru suspects something?_

She glanced sideways to see that Mamoru was giving her a suspicious look. Fortunately, Motoki interrupted both their thoughts. "I have to agree with Usagi, I think she's the coolest one."

Usagi's eyes lit up once again. "Really??" She stopped herself immediately and calmed herself down. "I mean...really?" She said in a less excited tone. _You have to stop doing that Usagi! Don't get so excited!_

"Her whole tiara trick is really cool and maybe she's a scaredy cat sometimes," Usagi frowned at this, but continued to listen. "But when it really matters, she's the bravest one of them all." Usagi smile returned to her face at this part of Motoki's description of Sailor Moon.

She took another sip of her diet soda before saying, "It seems as if you know Sailor Moon quite well Motoki. Might I ask why that is?" She felt butterflies fluttering wildly about in her stomach as she anticipated Motoki's response.

"I've seen her around town. Hasn't everyone?" He didn't say anything else and took another sip of his soda.

Usagi didn't let her disappointment show. _That's all he's going to say?_ "Well, not everyone has seen her around." She said hoping that this would prompt him to say more.

"Well, I've seen her running past the arcade a few times to go to battle and you know, stuff in the newspaper." Motoki replied simply.

"You know who I really think is the bravest?" Mamoru said, intercepting the conversation. Usagi inwardly groaned. "People don't realize, but that Tuxedo Kamen guy has saved the Senshi's butts one too many times."

Motoki nodded in agreement. "Yeah, the guy deserves more credit."

Usagi leaned forward a little, her eyes widening slightly in interest. Now was her chance!

"Do you know Tuxedo Kamen too, Motoki?" Usagi asked, butterflies fluttering once again incessantly.

"I guess you could say that." Motoki replied.

Usagi's heart stopped beating for a few moments. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"How do I say this?" Motoki began to think of how to phrase his next sentence. Usagi saw Mamoru narrow his eyes as the corner of his mouth twitched slightly. Motoki continued saying, "He... helps to protect the arcade."

Usagi's eyes widened to the size of saucers. _If that wasn't a clue, then I don't know what it was! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!! Motoki is...Tuxedo Kamen! This just confirms everything I've been suspecting! UVIM is stronger than ever!_

_--_

**A/N:** This chapter took a lot longer to come out than I anticipated, but nonetheless, it's here! Stay tuned, because there will be more action, conflict, and drama, and funny moments to come._  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**USAGI'S VERY IMPORTANT MISSION**

Chapter 3-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usagi took a deep breath to steady herself as she stood before the sliding doors of the rather fancy and exquisite hair salon. She couldn't even remember the last time she cut her hair. It was probably way back in elementary school for a trim. _The things I do for you Motoki or should I say, Tuxedo Kamen!_ She inhaled once more before entering.

A friendly smile greeted her behind a desk. "Welcome! Do you have an appointment?" A woman with bright pink hair asked politely.

"Yes. It's Usagi for four o'clock." Usagi replied as she looked around the salon. It was one of the fanciest she had ever seen with its velvet seats and marble flooring. It seemed as if only a celebrity would come to this place to get their hair done. _Wait a minute, I'm Sailor Moon aren't I? So then I am a celebrity!_ She giggled to herself, but stopped abruptly when she realized the woman with bright pink hair was giving her a weird look.

"Usagi? Hi, my name's Nanami, I'll be working with your hair today. Please come this way." Usagi smiled and nodded and obediently followed the woman who had introduced herself. The young woman's hair was certainly very eye catching with its texturized layers and edgy look. Nanami motioned for Usagi to take a seat and as soon as she did, her odangos were undone allowing her blonde hair to fall recklessly to the ground.

"When was the last time you had your hair cut?" Nanami asked as she ran a brush through Usagi's strands.

"I...don't really...know." Usagi replied. "It was so long ago."

Nanami looked at Usagi in the mirror. "Oh really? I'm just curious, but why are you deciding to cut it now then?"

Usagi blushed a little, but she answered nonetheless. "Well you see, there's this guy..." Usagi's voice trailed off when she saw her blushing face in the mirror.

"Say no more." Nanami smiled as she set the brush down on the counter. "So tell me, what is it exactly that you would like?"

Usagi looked at herself in the mirror as she thought of Motoki. "I'd like to look more mature."

Nanami nodded as she looked at Usagi's face in the mirror, her creative mind thinking of how to work on her canvas. "I take it he's an older man?"

Usagi nodded sheepishly. "I need something that will give me personality and um, how do you say it...va va voom!"

Nanami laughed as she grabbed her pair of scissors and readied herself to make a masterpiece.

[three hours later

"And you're all done!" Nanami exclaimed as she turned Usagi's chair around to face the mirror.

Usagi's eyes met with her own reflection and she blinked a few times before she formed a reaction.

_Oh_

_my_

_freakin'_

_goodness._

_Who is that in the mirror?_

_No_

_way._

_No freakin' way._

Nanami wrinkled her nose in confusion when Usagi began to lift her arms and wave them around in the mirror. "What are you doing?"

Usagi stared at herself in the mirror with wide eyes. "Just checking if that's really me in the mirror. It moves when I move so I suppose it is, but I look so different that I don't even believe the mirror!"

Nanami laughed and blew her scissors as if they were a steaming gun. "Then my work is D-U-N."

Usagi fingered the tips of her still long, though not as long as before hair. The length stopped at about mid-back and the layers framed her face quite nicely. The rays of sunshine that streamed though the large salon windows caught the multi-dimensional highlights in her hair and her side swept bangs were going to take some getting used to.

"Thank you so much!" Usagi screeched as she clapped her hands in delight. "This is definitely more mature!!"

Nanami smiled at her client's contentment with her hard work. "And it's definitely got some va va voom!"

Usagi giggled. _Motoki would be crazy not to fall for me!_

Usagi walked down the street with a bounce in her step. She looked down shyly at the ground after noticing how many more glances she was receiving in her direction after changing her hairstyle.

Several times she had walked past a mirror or her reflection in a car window and she would be surprised at who it was that was staring back at her.

Usagi stiffened for a moment when she realized something she hadn't thought of.

_What will people think when they see that Sailor Moon changed her hairstyle?? Will it be obvious that it's me?? After all, they'll see that Sailor Moon changed her hairstyle at the same that I did and they'll see that we have the exact same one! I know that Luna said there was some special magic that helped disguise the senshi, but still! Everyone in my class might suspect! My family will suspect! That jerk Mamoru will suspect! What am I going to do if they ask me about it? What will I say? What will I---_

"Oof!" Usagi stumbled back after walking into someone.

"I'm so sorry Miss!" A hand helped her steady herself. "I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going. I'm running a little late for class. Good day!"

Usagi stared with her jaw dropping at the figure who was walking away in a hurry. "Mamoru?" _He didn't even...recognize me!_ Usagi brought her hand up to her mouth as she burst into a fit of giggles. _I guess he didn't really take a good look because he was in a hurry, but still! Mamoru called me "Miss"!_ Another fit of giggles overcame her as she remembered his politeness and apology. _Boy, is he in for a surprise! No more calling me Odango because there aren't any on my head anymore!_

"What?" Usagi asked the passerby who was shooting her weird looks. "You've never laughed to yourself before? Oh come on, almost everyone has." The passerby quickly looked away embarrassed that she was caught looking at Usagi.

Usagi laughed aloud once more before skipping down the street.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The next day was a Saturday and Usagi knew exactly how she wanted to spend it. _I want to go see Motoki!__I hope he's working today!_ Also, Ami, Rei, and Makoto had agreed to meet at the Arcade before heading off to Rei's temple for a senshi meeting.

Usagi stepped through the doors of the arcade and scanned the area for a certain familiar face. Her face fell a few seconds later. _Drats! I don't see him anywhere! Oh, there's Mamoru, maybe he knows where Motoki is!_ Usagi made her way towards the booth in which Mamoru sat sipping his coffee and reading the day's newspaper. "Mamoru, have you seen Motoki? Do you know if he's working today?"

Mamoru didn't even look up from his newspaper. "Nope."

Usagi waited for him to say more, but the only sound was the turning of a page of newspaper. Usagi tapped her foot in annoyance.

"You mean, nope you haven't seen Motoki or nope you don't know if he's working today or nope, he's not working today?" _How rude! He won't even look at me when he speaks. I thought we had a truce not to be rude to each other anymore._

"Nope I haven't seen Motoki and nope, he's not working today." Mamoru said as he continued to keep his eyes on his newspaper. _Well at least he answered my question nicely._

"What are you reading anyway? Is it so interesting that you can't even look at the person who's talking to you?" Usagi said as she stepped closer and angled her head to get a look at what Mamoru was reading.

Usagi gasped when she saw the pages. "It's the Senshi!"

Mamoru nodded. "They did a special section on each Senshi with a short bio."

Usagi's eyes scanned over the pictures of each of the senshi and stopped when she saw her own. Under her photo, it stated "The leader of the Senshi. Not the most agile or courageous and has been saved multiple times by her fellow senshi and Tuxedo Kamen. Her Moon Tiara attack is needed to defeat enemies."

Usagi's shoulders drooped. _Not the most agile or courageous?? Are they kidding me?_ She ignored the irritation that was building up within her and decided to take a quick look at the other senshi's bios. Under Sailor Mars' photo, it read, "The Senshi of fire. Consistently focused and possesses determination that enemies should fear. Her fire attack could create a large forest fire in the blink of an eye."

Usagi glared at Sailor Mars' photo. "Yeah, they forgot one thing Sailor Mars. They forgot your bad temper!" Usagi instantly regretted her little outburst.

Mamoru slowly turned his heard toward Usagi's direction, his eyebrows furrowed in response to her comment. However, two seconds after his eyes landed on her face, his furrowed eyebrows shot up in sheer shock. "Od--Odango? Is that you?"

"No, I am not Odango!" Usagi corrected him, annoyed that he still used that nickname. "I am Usagi. U-sag-i." She said slowly, enunciating her name. She bit her lip, putting forth a great deal of effort not to laugh at Mamoru's shell-shocked face. She was enjoying this immensely and at the same time she was relieved that Mamoru had forgotten her little outburst just a short while ago.

She forced herself to feign a look of innocence. "What, Mamoru? Why are you looking at me like I've got a knife sticking out the side of my head?"

Mamoru put down his newspaper and took a big gulp of his coffee. "Nothing, you just look different."

Usagi crossed her arms. _Hmmph! He can't even give a simple compliment. He can't even say your hair looks nice or you look nice. Not that I care if he thinks so, I just think he should be more polite. Different?_

"I'll take that as a compliment, Mamoru." Usagi said as she slid herself into the seat across from him. "Since you don't really know how to give them." Mamoru opened his mouth to say something, but he remained silent. Instead, he called on the waiter to refill his coffee.

_Ok, now is my chance to somehow recruit Mamoru for UVIM. Of course, he would probably refuse and laugh at me if I just outright tell him my plan, but then what should I do? I've got to try anyhow. Mamoru could really help me out here. Come on, this for UVIM! I will not fail!_

Usagi looked up from her fidgeting fingers in her lap to meet Mamoru's eyes. She was caught off guard when she saw that he was already looking at her. His gaze was penetrating, as if he was studying her, but a few seconds later, he quickly looked down and became interested in the table. Why was her face suddenly feeling hot? Usagi cleared her throat and reoriented herself. _UVIM! Focus, Usagi!_

"Say, Mamoru. We made a truce right?" She watched closely as Mamoru looked up at her and nodded.

She knew she had to tread these waters carefully. "Well then, I suppose it would be ok if I ask you for a favor. You see, I need your help with something." Usagi said as she began to wring a paper napkin in her hands.

"Forget it." Mamoru said with finality.

Usagi gawked at him. "Wha--what?"

Mamoru took a quick sip of his lukewarm coffee and grimaced at the taste. "Last time you said that, I ended up outside in my underwear."

Usagi tried so desperately to stop the smirk on her face and secretly pinched her thigh to prevent herself from bursting out into laughter. "Oh come on, that was for April Fool's! I'm serious this time!"_Besides, you deserved it! That's what you get for laughing at me when I tripped on the stairs!_ Images of Mamoru's bewildered and astounded expression flashed through her mind. Usagi couldn't help it. She burst out into loud boisterous laughter at the memory of Mamoru standing out in public in his spider man boxers.

It had been way too easy that April Fool's Day. Just before Mamoru took off all his clothes to get into the shower, Usagi had quickly knocked on his apartment door, frantically yelling that she 'needed his help for something' because Motoki was in great trouble. Naive Mamoru quickly threw on a towel over his boxers and ran down the stairs following Usagi outside. From there, Usagi simply gave his towel a quick tug and voila: Mamoru and his spider man boxers for all the world to see.

Mamoru crossed his arms and silently brooded over how Usagi found the situation amusing. "If that happened to you, I don't think you would find it as funny."

Usagi disregarded his comment and clutched her stomach as she inhaled deeply only for it to be followed by yet another fit of laughter. "Spider...man...boxers...!" Usagi managed to say in between gasps.

"Yeah, well you just wait until the next April Fool's comes along!" Mamoru said with a scowl. "Besides," he continued as a smirk spread onto his face, "If I remember correctly, you were quite enthralled with my physique."

Usagi's laughing instantly ceased and her face drained slightly of its color. "Actually, you remember incorrectly." She replied quickly. "I've seen better." She said cooly. Her eyes hastily averted to the wall as she tried to push mental pictures of Mamoru's rock hard abdominal and pectoral muscles and biceps and triceps and everything out of her mind. Her face was heating up again. _Was I really staring that hard? Well, I was surprised at what he hid underneath his clothes, but that doesn't mean that I thought that highly of it! So what if Mamoru has a nice looking body? That doesn't matter if he's got a rotten personality! Besides, I'm sure Motoki's hiding a lot under his clothes too!_

Usagi clenched her teeth and once again reoriented herself to the reason she had approached Mamoru. "Ok, seriously, I really do have to ask you for a favor." _Please, images of Mamoru's body, get out of my head! _She smacked the side of her head hoping it would help.

Mamoru lifted an eyebrow at her absurd action and lifted his coffee cup up to his mouth, but placed it back on the table when he remembered that it was lukewarm. "Ok, fine what is it?"

Usagi pursed her lips together as she thought of how to word her next sentence, but no matter how many times she rearranged the words in her mind or paraphrased what she wanted to say, it never sounded right. _He'll think I'm ridiculous either way, no matter what I say. _Usagi peered over at Mamoru who was tapping his fingers on the table impatiently.

"I need you to help me get Motoki." She blurted out. _There, I said it!_

Mamoru blinked twice. Silence. More silence. More blinking. "Excuse me, I'll be right back." He replied as he quickly slid out of the booth and headed towards the counter at the front.

_Where is he going? Is he ordering something? But couldn't it wait? We're in the middle of something. Why couldn't he just wait for the waiter? Why would he just get up and leave like that?_

Usagi was yanked out of her contemplative thinking when she heard strained laughter, as if it were trying to be suppressed coming from Mamoru's direction. Her head snapped toward him. _Baka!!!_ She cursed him as she watched his form leaning over the counter with his shoulders shaking violently with laughter. Other customers turned their heads, glancing at the man who was guffawing loudly by himself. The waiter shot him a weird look as he walked by, but Mamoru didn't seem to care. He only continued.

_Forget it! Why did I even ask him in the first place?? I don't believe him! How incredibly rude! What was I thinking to even ask for his help??_Usagi quickly shot up out of her seat and stormed over to Mamoru who was still laughing hysterically. She tapped him on the shoulder and quickly withdrew her hand to her side lest she punch him in the face.

He whirled around and smirked when he saw Usagi's face. She glared back at him angrily. "You are the biggest jerk Mamoru Chiba!" She hissed as she jabbed a finger into his chest. "Ouch!" She yelped as she withdrew her finger. _Damn, his chest is hard!_ Her face suddenly went blank as images of Mamoru's sculpted chest resurfaced in her mind. _No no no no! Now is not the time for those images to reappear! Go away!_

Exhausted from his laughing fit, Mamoru let out a sigh as he swiped at a tear at the corner of his eye. "Odango, you..." Mamoru let his words trail off when he saw Usagi's dejected face. "You..you were serious?"

Usagi let anger overcome her features once again as she stood up on her toes attempting to look taller. "To think that I would actually come to you for help! Well that was the biggest mistake of my life! Don't you worry, Mamoru! I will never ask you for anything again!" She took a step back and sighed as her expression melted into one of utter despair.

In a whisper that was barely audible, she said, "Am I really that out of Motoki's league?" She turned away as she hung her head, her hands curled tightly into fists. Wrapping her arms around herself, she held back tears and shuffled towards the exit.

Mamoru stood limply as he watched Usagi's retreating back. He looked upward as if to say _why me?_ and said, "Odango, wait." He sighed defeatedly.

Usagi only stopped, not bothering to turn around and face Mamoru.

"I don't even believe I'm saying this, but maybe I can...assist you somehow in your crazy goal." Mamoru said hesitantly to Usagi's back.

She whirled around and threw herself at Mamoru.

"Oof!" He said as he felt Usagi's arms wrap around his midsection tightly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you Mamoru! You don't know how much this means to me!" She said delightedly, her face alight.

"I said assist you and that means very minimal assistance!" He said quickly, not wanting her to get her hopes up.

Usagi quickly stepped back away from him, realizing that hugging him was bringing to her mind all sorts of unnecessary images from April Fool's day. "Yeah, that's totally fine! You don't even have to do anything! I just want to ask you a whole bunch of questions and stuff! You know, like what kind of girls Motoki likes and his favorite food and music and all that stuff. Thank you Mamoru, thank you!"

"Yeah, yeah." Mamoru replied. "Just remember, I said minimal assistance. I refuse to be used as a matchmaker."

Usagi nodded happily as she let out a content sigh. "Ok then, I'll meet you here tomorrow at noon! Bye Mamoru!" Usagi skipped toward the entrance, but abruptly stopped and half-turned herself toward Mamoru. "By the way, why are you still calling me Odango? My hair is different now. See?" Usagi waved her hand around her head for emphasis.

"Your face looks like an odango." Mamoru said nonchalantly.

Usagi clenched her teeth together. "It does not! Oooh, if I didn't need you for what I just asked you to do, then you would've had something coming!"

Mamoru stuck his tongue out and put a pleasant smile on his face. "Bye Odango!"

Usagi shook her head as she made her way to the exit. "I can't believe Motoki chose that baka for a best friend." She muttered under breath. _Nonetheless, he agreed to help me out! That will definitely accelerate UVIM's progress! _

"Aw, I'm sorry Rei. Maybe it was just a friend. I'm sure Mamoru has a lot of them."

Usagi froze upon hearing that sentence. _I recognize that voice! It's Ami! I should go over and say hi to the girls. I wonder what they'll think of my new hairstyle!_

Usagi sauntered quietly toward the direction of Ami's voice. As she neared, she heard Rei's voice enter the conversation.

"I'm not so sure Ami. I overheard them saying that they were going to meet tomorrow here at noon and they were hugging just a little while ago." A sigh soon followed.

Usagi stifled a giggle, making sure to stay out of the girls' line of vision. _Is Rei talking about me? Is she jealous that I'm meeting with Mamoru?_

"Who is she, do you know?" Makoto was heard asking.

"No, I don't. She looks older and sophisticated. Who am I kidding?? I can't compete against that!" Rei let out a long sigh.

Usagi quietly giggled to herself as she turned around and began to walk towards the arcade doors. _Actually, I think I'll wait a little while longer before showing the girls my new haircut._

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N:** Ah, thanks for sticking to my 2nd story, UVIM. I feel as if this story is going at a slower pace just because I've been going to school full time and I'm trying to write this whenever I can. I wrote my other story when I was off school and had tons of time on my hands and I think it's better that way because all your thoughts are connected and you can focus on the story. I know perhaps not much has happened so far with this fic, but now Mamoru has finally agreed to help Usagi and so now the drama, will commence and of course there will be the continuation of the funny moments. I wish all of you the best in school, work, or whatever you are doing!**  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**USAGI'S VERY IMPORTANT MISSION**

**Quick Recap:** It's been a while since I've updated, so here's a quick recap of the past events in the story. In the last chapter, Usagi was successful in recruiting Mamoru for UVIM although all he knows is that he is going to answer some questions for her. Meanwhile, Sailor Moon let it slip that she "knew who Tuxedo Kamen was".

Chapter 4--

Usagi knelt down in front of her dresser in her room and quickly glanced at the door to assure that she would have no intruders. Slowly, she pulled out the bottom drawer, her eyes alight with excitement. She hungrily eyed the contents of the drawer knowing very well that the objects her eyes roamed upon were a big part of the reason she was able to continue on with UVIM. If not for this secret drawer full of chocolate, heaven knows how long she would be able to hold out with her healthy diet. All day and in front of others' eyes, Usagi remained faithful to her diet of vegetables, salads, low fat foods, and diet soda. However, much was to be said about the contrast in her eating habits when she was alone at night in her room.

Like a thief who took great care not to be caught, Usagi stole another glance at her bedroom door to make certain that there would be no ears to receive the sound of crinkling chocolate wrappers. She quickly took hold of one of the chocolate bars, tearing open the wrapper to reveal its smooth brown color that beckoned her as if it were necessary to sustain life. She bit down into it and closed her eyes to savour the rich delectable taste. It had seemed like eternity since she had last felt this ecstasy, but she knew very well that it had only been this morning before she left for school that she had decided to steal a taste. After two more servings of chocolate, she silently bid her chocolate-filled drawer farewell as she closed it, promising that she would return soon.

Usagi headed over to her vanity and took a seat in front of the mirror. She took her hair brush and raked it through her odango-less blonde hair. Her new hairstyle was very different she knew and although she had received many compliments and knew herself that it suited her face well, there was still this inkling of nagging in the back of her mind that tugged at her whenever she looked in the mirror. With her new hairstyle, she looked more mature and sophisticated, but..._it's just not me._ She blinked at herself in the mirror, very aware of her thoughts. _Nonsense, it'll just take some getting used to._ Never had she known herself to be without odangos in her hair and so she probably just wasn't used to it. _Yes, that's it. I just need to get used to this new hairstyle. Besides, it's for Motoki._

BEEP! BEEP! Usagi whirled around in her seat as the sound of her sailor communicator resounded. She dove for her bag and quickly retracted it. Ami's face appeared on the screen, the urgency evident on her face. "Usagi, we need you now. Downtown in front of Marlington's!"

--

Sailor Moon crumbled in a heap of exhaustion after the night's hectic battle. "Are you OK, Sailor Moon?" Sailor Jupiter asked as she held a hand out to her friend.

Sailor Moon nodded and accepted her friend's hand. "That was close." Sailor Moon muttered as she stood up, well aware that those three words were spoken way too many times for a young girl her age. If it hadn't been for Tuxedo Kamen...speaking of which, where was he? She looked around hastily, nearly snapping her neck in the process. She sighed. He had always fled quickly after battle and he gave them no reason to believe he would stay. The tired sailor scouts said their goodbyes and parted ways, each one well aware that they would not have an ample amount of sleep tonight, but that was not uncommon. Sailor Moon trudged down the street, hurrying towards the direction of her house. The cold chill had her rubbing at her arms and legs to keep warm and she longed to be in her warm sweater that she had on before transforming, but she dared not return to her civilian form out in the public streets.

"How did you know?" A dark figure suddenly appeared before her, stopping her in tracks and preventing her from moving any further ahead. Sailor Moon looked up into the dark and mysterious eyes of Tuxedo Kamen who stood stiffly before her. Why was he following her? Wait, what was he asking? She merely looked up at him with confusion, but at the same time overcome with his presence. His expression didn't change and after a few moments of silence, he repeated his question. "How did you know?"

Suddenly, she was brought into a whirlwind of deja vu. That's right, she had mentioned knowing his identity at their last meeting.

_With one last glance at the leader of the senshi, Tuxedo Kamen proceeded to walk away._

_"I know who you are."_

_Tuxedo Kamen instantly froze in his tracks at this declaration. His feet were plastered to the ground and his brain nearly shut down at those five words._

_"How?" Was all he could manage to say without even turning around. The beating of his heart was deafening._

_"It's obvious." Sailor Moon replied quietly. There was a very long moment of silence as the moonlight shone down on the two still figures._

She didn't allow her gaze to falter as she looked back at him. "I believe I already answered that question." She said calmly. Tuxedo Kamen returned her gaze with equal calmness. If she wasn't studying his features and the curve of his jaw, she would have missed the brief tightening of his jaw at her answer. She didn't quite understand this man. He was so different from the Motoki she knew and befriended at the Crown Arcade. Motoki was light-hearted and cheerful. This man before her was dark and mysterious, even ominous at times. She supposed that perhaps that was part of his charade so that his true identity would not be found out.

"How? How is it obvious?" He crossed his arms, but his facial expression did not change and although Sailor Moon attempted to decode him and his thoughts, it was impossible with his unreadable expression.

Tuxedo Kamen watched Sailor Moon as she pondered how to answer his question. She seemed as if to contemplate the proper words to say without giving away too much of herself. Her words at their last meeting haunted him and her confession at knowing his identity bothered him deeply. It's wasn't that he didn't trust her. He knew that she worked for the good of mankind, but his identity should be kept a secret and as far as he was concerned, he had failed in that area. It also bothered him because Sailor Moon knew his identity and he did not know hers. He continued to await in silence for her answer.

"You give yourself away with careless words." She finally replied, remembering what Motoki had said at the Arcade.

_"Do you know Tuxedo Kamen too, Motoki?" Usagi asked, butterflies fluttering once again incessantly._

_"I guess you could say that." Motoki replied._

_Usagi's heart stopped beating for a few moments. She couldn't believe what she was hearing._

_"How do I say this?" Motoki began to think of how to phrase his next sentence. Usagi saw Mamoru narrow his eyes as the corner of his mouth twitched slightly. Motoki continued saying, "He... helps to protect the arcade."_

Tuxedo Kamen froze as his mind absorbed Sailor Moon's answer. His eyebrows furrowed as he tried to remember any words that he had said that might have given away his identity. He had always taken great care to conceal his identity whether he was in his civilian form or as Tuxedo Kamen. He knew that he was always sure to be careful with his words and his actions when it came to matters as important as keeping his identity a secret. Frustration set in as he wracked his brain of any incidences that might've put him in the current predicament, but he could not for the life of him remember any of those times.

Sailor Moon watched Tuxedo Kamen's face as his eyebrows furrowed and a look of deep contemplation settled on his features. The corner of her mouth curved upward as she attempted greatly to conceal the smile that was emerging on her face. Something about that look on his face made her heart flutter. He looked so cute. And it was all because of something she said. She leaned her head to one side as she studied his handsome face some more. Her eyes brightened as she looked at him in his deep thought. This was the first time she had ever seen Motoki like this. Why couldn't he just join the Sailor Scouts? Why must he be so persistent on working alone? Suddenly, she was so tempted to blurt out her identity and tell him "I'm Usagi, Tuxedo Kamen, I'm Usagi!" Her pleasant daydream showed Tuxedo Kamen's initial surprise and shock at the confession, but then later ripping off his mask and throwing it the wind to reveal Motoki's face. With a smile, he would admit that he had always had feelings for her and they would fly off into the wind together, she carried in his arms.

"What?" Tuxedo Kamen's voice shattered her daydream and Sailor Moon shook her head as if she was rousing herself from a deep slumber. "Why were you looking at me like that?" He asked curiously.

Sailor Moon's cheeks flamed as she berated herself for allowing herself to daydream at such an inopportune time. _I must have looked like a complete idiot! _Frantically, she searched for something to say to avert the topic. Thankfully, he spoke first.

"You have something..." He motioned a finger to the corner of his mouth. Her eyes widened in curiosity as she wiped the side of her mouth. "Chocolate, I think it is." He said. She blushed deeply. She had been talking to him for this long with a chocolate stain on her face? The thought made her want to disappear into a puddle.

"I remember you said something else last time." Tuxedo Kamen's eyes pierced her like a sharpened sword. "If I remember correctly, I asked you for your identity since you already knew mine. You replied that you were closer to me than I thought." He paused as he studied her for any sort of reaction.

Sailor Moon fought to keep herself composed and calm. She dared not allow him to see the panic that flurried inside of her. How could she be so careless as to utter words without thinking of the consequences? This was Sailor Moon's identity they were talking about here! She had many enemies and she needed to be more careful with what she said no matter who she was speaking to.

"I am correct, am I not? You did say those words to me." Tuxedo Kamen prodded as he kept his eyes glued to Sailor Moon.

She gulped and slowly nodded. She couldn't lie to him and pretend she didn't. He wasn't stupid. She remained silent for a few moments, unable to think of what to say.

"What is that you want, Sailor Moon?" Tuxedo Kamen finally asked harshly after a long silence. He sounded annoyed.

She looked up at him, confused. "What...what do you mean?"

He stared down at her, his stance unnerving. "Why all of this? Do you plan on exposing my true identity to the entire world?"

A look of shock replaced her confused expression. "I would never--"

"Then why?" He asked persistently.

She seemed to be at a loss for words. The shock of his implementation that she would betray him numbed her brain rendering her unable to think. Betraying Tuxedo Kamen would be the last thing she would ever do. Betraying Motoki would be the last thing she would ever do.

"I told you quite a few times already," His eyes set ablaze and his voice held an undertone of coldness. "That I work alone and have no desire to join the Sailor Scouts. This is the last time I will say it. I don't give a damn if you know my identity, just don't get in my way."

He hastily turned around and fled as quickly as he had appeared.

Sailor Moon was left alone in the night, feeling as if the wind had been knocked out of her.

--

"You're late." Mamoru said blatantly as he peered over at Usagi who landed with a thud onto the seat across from him. "Listen, I don't have much time so can we hurry this up? Ask me the questions you wanted to ask and then let me get out of here." He said as he crossed his arms. He stopped and narrowed his eyes when he noticed that she sat with her head rested on top of her arms on the table. He waited for her to say something, but she continued to brood in silence over something. "Odango?" He asked.

Usagi was heartbroken. Tuxedo Kamen had told her not to get in his way. Was she really that much of a bother to him? If so, then why did he continually show up to their battles and save Sailor Moon? She just didn't understand. She realized then that perhaps she just didn't know Motoki as much as she thought she did. She lifted her head up from its position on the table and wearily straightened out her posture. She had never found Motoki this hard to understand until now. She clenched her hand into a fist and refused to be discouraged any longer. Whatever Motoki was hiding, she would find out what it was.

"Odango?" Mamoru waved a hand in front of her face. "Please get off the moon and come back down to earth." She snapped out of her thoughts and remembered her purpose for this day. She was determined to use Mamoru to find out as much about Motoki as she could. "Ok, first question." She said as she motioned for the waiter to approach and take her order of diet soda. Usagi noticed Mamoru's flittering eyes, as if he was on the lookout for something. "How long have you known Motoki?"

Mamoru's eyes continued to flitter around the room as he answered her question. "Since I started university. We had a couple classes together." Usagi nodded and began with the next question. "What type of girls does Motoki like?"

Mamoru shrugged and said, "I suppose he likes good-natured, down to earth women." Usagi took a mental note of that. She would later have to find out how to be good-natured and down to earth.

The waiter brought her diet soda and Usagi took a small sip. She fought not to cringe at the bitter taste.

"Why do you drink that stuff? You obviously hate it." Mamoru commented after taking a sip of his coffee.

"What are you talking about? I love this stuff." Usagi hastily replied. "Ok next question," she continued quickly, but she stopped when she couldn't help but notice Mamoru's anxiety. He was continuously looking around the room as if an assassin was sent after him. "Mamoru!" Usagi said loudly.

Mamoru snapped his attention towards her. "What?"

Usagi shook her head. "You're obviously distracted."

Mamoru's eyes widened a little. "What? What makes you think that?"

Usagi rolled her eyes. "Next question. What sort of things does Motoki like to do as hobbies?"

Mamoru answered with his eyes still roaming the room. "Um...to tell you the truth, he pretty much works here, goes to university and then on his spare time tutors. I don't really know if he has time to do hobbies."

Usagi pondered that. If he didn't have time to do hobbies, then how did he find time to be Tuxedo Kamen? Or perhaps, his tutoring was just a cover up. Most likely, it was.

Usagi gathered up her courage and asked a question that would perhaps lead her in the correct direction. "Does Motoki ever...mysteriously disappear? Has he ever made up excuses that he has to be somewhere all of a sudden?"

Mamoru eyed her and wondered why she would ask such a question. "Actually, I think he did a couple times. This one time--"

"Hey you two! I never thought I'd see you two sitting at the same table!" Motoki smiled gingerly at his best friend and Usagi. "Is there something someone's not telling me?"

Usagi's heart slammed on its breaks. Her body froze with shock. Had he heard their discussion about him?

Mamoru shook his head. "No way man. Usagi just needs...help with one of her assignments." Usagi nodded to back Mamoru up. UVIM was sort of like an assignment.

"Nice haircut Usagi, I would have never recognized you, but I was curious about the girl who Mamoru was sitting with so I came closer and realized it was you! I have to say though, I will miss the odangos." He gave her a heartwarming smile that made Usagi's frantic nerves peaceful.

Usagi couldn't help but peer up at him as he and Mamoru exchanged greetings. _He's so different now than how he was last night as Tuxedo Kamen._ Today, he was sunshine and only the night before, he was a snow storm.

"I just came in to start my shift, I need to go. I'll see you guys around." Motoki said as he turned and walked toward the front counter.

Usagi slapped her forehead. "I hope he didn't hear our conversation."

Mamoru briefly looked behind him. "I doubt it." He replied.

"What is this?" Usagi asked incredulously. "Why are you sitting here like someone's after you?"

Mamoru's eyes briefly widened and alarm appeared on his face, but only for a short moment. In an instant, his facial expression had returned to that of a composed gentleman.

Usagi raised an eyebrow at him still not understanding why he was so on edge. Suddenly, Mamoru stood up.

"Wha--, wait where are you going? We're not finished yet!" Usagi scrambled up to stop him.

"It's a little too stuffy in here, I need to get out." Mamoru muttered as he headed toward the door. Usagi gaped, open-mouthed at him, but she refused to let him get away.

She grabbed his upper arm and prevented him from moving any further. The strength and tone of his bicep rippled through his shirt, making itself known to Usagi's hand which brought to her mind images of Mamoru's body on April Fool's Day. She quickly withdrew her hand to rid herself of the images. "You promised to answer all my questions and I'm not finished yet!"

Mamoru only continued to make his way to the door.

Usagi crossed her arms in annoyance. How dare he just leave her like this. "Are you coming?" Mamoru's voice came from the doorway. Usagi looked up to see Mamoru holding the door of the arcade open for her. "We can finish this in my apartment."

Usagi sighed with relief. She would able to continue asking questions. She quickly made her way to the front door.

--

Rei seethed in anger as she watched the blonde-haired woman get into the passenger seat of Mamoru's car. She sipped her milkshake and watched from inside the Crown Arcade as Mamoru's car pulled out onto the street and disappeared out of sight.

"They move fast." Makoto chuckled. "Wasn't it just the other day that you heard they were meeting up for coffee, Rei?"

Rei bit down hard on her straw. "Yeah and they're not even finished their date and already they're going up to his apartment."

Ami looked up from a book. "Oh, calm down Rei. Besides, I wonder what's going on with Usagi. I asked her to meet us here today, but she said that she already had plans."

Makoto shrugged. "I wouldn't be surprised. Lately, Usagi's been trying hard to be different. I hope she doesn't change too much though. I like the original Usagi."

Ami agreed. "Me too, Makoto."

Rei simply continued to wonder what she could do to lure Mamoru away from that strange woman.

--

**A/N:** It's been waaay too long without an update, I know and I am very sorry. School has taken up waaay too much of my time. Regarding the scouts not yet knowing that Usagi has a new haircut, some of you may wonder why they haven't recognized her yet when they had a battle and fought together. Let's just attribute it to the fact that there's a "special magic" that surrounds the sailor scouts when they are transformed and because of this, the sailor scouts cannot tell a difference in Sailor Moon's look. Sailor Moon is just always Sailor Moon. Remember when Sailor Venus first appeared and then later when she appeared as Mina at Rei's temple, the sailor scouts said they didn't recognize her (even though it was pretty obvious).


	5. Chapter 5

**USAGI'S VERY IMPORTANT MISSION**

Chapter 5--

The ride to Mamoru's apartment in his expensive red convertible was awfully quiet. Usagi spent most of the time thinking of other questions to ask him in order to get to the bottom of Tuxedo Kamen's weird behavior. She couldn't help, however, noticing Mamoru's jumpiness and the countless times he looked behind his shoulder. Had he gotten himself into some trouble? Was someone after him? Perhaps he had a secret life. Usagi wouldn't doubt it. Mamoru had this mysteriousness about him.

After Mamoru's incessant looking over his shoulder and checking every corner before proceeding, they finally entered his apartment. The only time Usagi had been here was that April Fool's Day when she knocked on his door to carry out with the prank, but she had never actually been inside. Her eyes widened in surprise when she entered. How very unexpected for a jerk like Mamoru to own an apartment like the one they stood in. The furniture was modern and arranged in a well thought out manner. Not to mention how despicably clean it was. Usagi's room would never be this clean, no matter how much she tried. The guy did pretty well for himself. "Not too shabby." Usagi said, nodding in approval as she peered around apartment. Pretty clean for a bachelor living alone. Or maybe not. Maybe he was living with his girlfriend and she was the one doing the cleaning. No guy living alone could ever keep his apartment clean like this.

"She won't mind, will she?" Usagi asked as she set her bag down by the door.

"What?" Mamoru asked, a confused look settling on his face.

"Your girlfriend. She won't mind if I just come in?" Usagi peered around the corner for any sign of a female or any sign of a female's belongings. She quickly scanned the hallway and then the living area. No female belongings appeared to be anywhere.

Mamoru slipped his coat off and made his way to the kitchen. "I live alone. No girlfriend." He simply stated. "Hot chocolate?"

Usagi's face brightened up one thousand watts at the word chocolate. "Yes, please!!" She squealed. Suddenly, her face fell. "Ehrm, just kidding, Mamoru. You should know I don't drink..." She cleared her throat. "Hot chocolate."

Mamoru shrugged. "Suit yourself. Just have a seat then." Usagi's shoulders sagged with the thought of not having hot chocolate as she shuffled towards the couch.

"Comfortable." She muttered after plopping herself down on one of his couches. She knew she would have no problem whatsoever falling asleep for a long afternoon nap on this thing. As far as she knew, Mamoru was a busy university student. However did he afford to live in such a place like this? And however did he manage to keep it so clean? All of these thoughts fed fuel to Usagi's suspicions that he was involved in some sort of illegal activity. Maybe that also explained why he was so paranoid, as if he was going to get caught.

In the midst of Usagi's thoughts, two mugs of steaming hot chocolate were placed on the coffee table in front of her knees. "Go ahead, drink up." Mamoru said as he took a seat on the couch.

The taunting smell of the hot chocolate was enough to make Usagi drool and willingly lap it up like a wild beast, but she did everything in her power to keep her composure. "Mamoru, I said I don't drink hot chocolate." She said sweetly through gritted teeth.

Mamoru simply took a sip of his own hot chocolate and said, "You say that, but we all know it's not true." Usagi simply glanced at the mug that wafted the tantalizing smell of cocoa towards her. She could feel her will power weakening. Mamoru sighed. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone your secret. I won't tell anyone that you--" Mamoru let out a mock gasp. "drink hot chocolate. Who knows what would happen to you if everyone found out."

She told herself no. _No, Usagi, no. You can have some chocolate at home. _But that did little to curb her craving for the steaming mug of heaven before her. She couldn't stand the tempting smell any longer and quickly grabbed the mug and took a sip, annoyed that Mamoru had won. But it tasted good. Too good. A satisfactory smile settled on her face when she set the mug back down on the coffee table.

"Why are you doing this?" Mamoru asked as he eyed Usagi, his own mug of hot chocolate in his hand. "You obviously love hot chocolate. Why are you pretending not to like it?"

Usagi glanced at him and then quickly looked down at the carpet. "You...wouldn't understand." She mumbled, but before he could utter a reply, she quickly changed the direction of the conversation. "Ok, first question. What is up with you?" Usagi asked in an accusatory tone as she crossed her arms.

Mamoru scoffed, surprised at the sudden turn of conversation. "What? What do you mean?"

Usagi scowled. "Oh come on. You know what I mean. What's up with all of this sneaking around and looking behind your shoulder all the time? You've been so jumpy today."

Mamoru looked as if the color had drained from his face a little, but in a nanosecond, his expression returned to one that was calm and collected. "Does it hurt to be cautious? You never know what could happen." He said nonchalantly, but Usagi didn't buy it. That was the lamest excuse she had ever heard.

"Are you involved in some sort of criminal activity?" She asked, paying no heed to his explanation. "Is that what it is? Is that how you afford this nice apartment and nice car? Is that why you're so paranoid? Are you scared you're going to get caught for something you did?" A look of horror took over Usagi's features as she gasped. "Am I...sitting in a drug dealer's apartment right now?" She frantically looked from side to side as if to expect the police to raid the apartment any moment now.

There were a few moments of silence, Usagi looking more scared than Mamoru had ever looked the entire day.

Suddenly, Mamoru doubled over with laughter as he held his stomach. A scowl replaced Usagi's horrified expression as she sat in silence crossing her arms. She thought she had a plausible explanation. Apparently, Mamoru did not think the same.

"Drug...dealing..." Mamoru said in between gasps. It was a good ten minutes until Mamoru completely stopped laughing and by then, Usagi had finished every drop of her hot chocolate. Mamoru finally lay back against the couch and sighed with exhaustion. "You've got quite the imagination, Usagi."

Usagi turned a little red and suddenly felt foolish for thinking such things. She made a note to herself not go let her imagination run wild again.

Mamoru suddenly sat up straight, his face turning serious as he said, "If you're wondering why I've got this nice apartment, it's because my parents left some money for me in their will." He was stark silent after that, not uttering another word. He simply looked down, his jaw tense. The low murmur of traffic could be heard, filling the silence between them. Now Usagi felt really foolish for thinking such things. Here, she thought that Mamoru was involved in some sort of illicit criminal activity when in reality, his parents had passed away leaving him money.

Out of the corner of her eye, Usagi watched his profile as Mamoru sat silently, his eyes downcast. She realized that at this moment, he was a different Mamoru than she had ever seen in her life. Right now, with the few rays of daylight streaming in through his window blinds and gently highlighting his features and with his jaw set and the solemn look on his face, Usagi saw he was a very handsome man. To her, Mamoru had always been Mamoru - the jerk whose favorite past time was hurdling insults and impolite comments toward her. But as of this moment, Mamoru was not the Mamoru she had always known. She looked at him more closely, seeing that he seemed to be lost in all his thoughts.

"They're...gone?" She asked softly and almost awkwardly. As soon as she said it, she wanted to shoot herself in the foot. She wasn't really making this conversation any better and couldn't she think of anything better to say? She was afraid she hadn't the slightest idea how to end uncomfortable silences.

Mamoru simply nodded in response, but in the next instant, his face once again returned to a calm and collected expression. "Don't feel sorry for me, I'm fine." He said gruffly. "So, what were the questions you wanted to ask me about Motoki?" He asked quickly, sounding eager to change the topic.

Usagi almost forgot the reason she had come here. She redirected her thoughts to UVIM. "Oh that's right, you never completely answered my question at the arcade. Has Motoki ever mysteriously disappeared?"

Mamoru nodded. "I don't see what this really has to do with you winning Motoki over, but yeah, there was this one time where he got up and left, said something about having to be somewhere right in the middle of class."

Usagi nodded. "I see." Motoki was definitely Tuxedo Kamen, but she already knew that. There were times when she herself had to leave class for senshi duty. She moved on to the next question. "Did you ever find out where he had run off to?"

Mamoru's eyebrows furrowed together and his face took on a look of being in deep thought. Usagi's own eyebrows furrowed together in thought as she gazed at Mamoru's face. _Something familiar about that facial expression...I've seen it somewhere. _Mamoru's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"You know, I don't really remember. It was a while ago." He replied. He stood up and gathered the empty mugs and made his way to the kitchen.

Usagi ignored the little nagging feeling in her gut and asked her next question. "Motoki's birthday is coming up soon. What do you suppose I should get him? It can't just be anything, it has to be something really special."

"I really don't know." Mamoru replied from the kitchen amidst the clanking of dishes and cups. "I think Motoki's the type of guy who will appreciate anything. He doesn't like it when people spend too much money on him."

Another good quality about Motoki. He was so thoughtful and considerate of other people even when it was his birthday. Well that was just fine because Usagi didn't have very much money to begin with. "Ok, how about I bake him a birthday cake? Or does that sound lame?" Usagi hung her head. "Yeah, that sounds lame."

Mamoru glanced at her as he made his way back from the kitchen. "Motoki wouldn't think it was lame."

The corner of Usagi's mouth curved upward and her spirits brightened up. "Yeah, I'll make the best cake Motoki has ever tasted in his life!" She said almost too cheerfully.

Mamoru rolled his eyes. "Have you ever baked a cake before?"

Usagi's cheerful face melted. "No..." A slight sense of panic began to set in. "What was I thinking? Trying to bake a cake for Motoki when I don't even know how to bake at all!" She sighed dejectedly and sat back against the couch. Suddenly, a smile slowly spread onto her face as she turned to face Mamoru.

"What?" Mamoru asked, afraid that maybe he shouldn't have asked at all. "What are you up to?"

"You're going to help me bake this cake." She said with finality.

Mamoru blinked. "Where did you get that idea?"

Usagi scowled. "Oh come on, is it really that much of a chore? Besides, you know Motoki best. You'll know what type of cake he likes best and all that stuff. So I'll see you tomorrow here at five o'clock." She promptly stood up and headed for the door. "I'll leave all the research up to you." She said before heading out and closing the door.

Mamoru simply sat dumbfounded as to how this situation had come upon him. Besides, he had other things to worry about.

--

Makoto's cell phone gave a beep as she hung up. "I got Usagi's voice mail again. Can't get through to her."

Ami expected as much. "Yes, well she seems to be quite busy these past few days. Whatever it is she's busy with, I've no clue, but I hope she's working on the project we were assigned." As much as Usagi had been showing more interest in studying lately, Ami knew it was unlikely that Usagi had even began to work on the project.

Letting out a doubting snort, Makoto seemed to agree with Ami's thoughts. "So where did Rei run off to again?" She asked, scooping up a heapful of ice cream and delivering it to her mouth.

Only mere moments ago, Rei had mumbled something about having some other affair to attend to and had promptly stood up and left the arcade, leaving Ami and Makoto with the responsibility of paying for her bill. Ami simply dipped a french fry into some ketchup and replied, "Probably to go and stalk Mamoru again."

Makoto shook her head in humorous disbelief. "Really, if that guy knew how much she followed him around, he would without a doubt get a restraining order."

Ami swallowed her french fry and dipped another into ketchup. "What amazes me is how he doesn't even notice! You would think anyone would have enough sense to be suspicious of someone who knows way too much about you. She's let it slip that she memorized his license plate number, the days he goes to work and school, and the way he likes his coffee."

"Guys can be pretty dense sometimes." Makoto commented, wiping some ice cream from the corner of her mouth. "Or maybe he just isn't too concerned. Besides, he's got that new girl he's been hanging out with lately."

Ami briefly raised her eyebrows. "It's not Mamoru who should be concerned, it's that new girl of his who should be."

Knowing Rei and the extent of her infatuation, Makoto agreed. Hopefully, she wouldn't do anything too rash.

After a few minutes, the waiter passed and placed the bill on their table. Both girls groaned when they caught sight of Rei's amount due.

"What did she eat?" Ami asked, surprised at what the total of Rei's food came out to be.

"That much for food at an arcade?" Makoto choked out.

"I do remember her becoming deeply preoccupied with eating when she saw Mamoru and that new girl of his. She just kept ordering and ordering, but I never thought she was going to get up and leave us to pay for it." Ami said, her temper flaring slightly which was rare.

"She owes us big time." Makoto said through gritted teeth as she reached into her pocket.

--

"I don't even know how I got myself into this." Mamoru said with a groan as he surveyed his kitchen. It was a complete mess. Flour, egg yolks, egg shells, beads of sugar, and various other ingredients littered his counter tops and tile floors. Covered with ingredients almost as much as his kitchen, Usagi carefully placed a pan of cake batter into his oven.

"Now, now, Mamoru. You promised to help me. You can't go back on your word now." Usagi said in reply to his statement as she turned the dial on the oven.

"When did I ever agree to help you with this?" Mamoru asked as he retrieved a mop and began to clear away the drops of cake batter on the tiles.

"If I remember correctly, you said you would assist me." Usagi bent down and peered into the oven's window.

Mamoru sighed and shook his head. "When I said assist you, it didn't include baking a cake and opening up my kitchen to hurricane Usagi."

Usagi shot him a look. He opened his mouth to answer, but the ringing of the telephone interrupted. Mamoru set the mop against the wall and stalked out of the kitchen.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hi. How did you...get this number?" Mamoru sounded surprised. "Oh, I see..." He shifted uncomfortably. "Good, how are you?"

Usagi knew it was rude to listen to conversations that weren't any of your business, but she couldn't help but over hear every word he said when there was no one else to talk to.

"Um, sorry, but I'm busy right now." Mamoru dug his heels into the carpet. "Yeah, maybe some other time. Listen, I have to go. Bye." He quickly set the receiver down into its place and shuffled back into the kitchen, his face looking a little surprised.

Usagi couldn't help, but laugh at that. "Who was that?" She asked, although she knew it was probably none of her business, but she wanted to know what had made him like this.

Mamoru once again picked up the mop and resumed his cleaning. "Ehrm, it was..." He mumbled something incomprehensible.

"What did you say?" Usagi asked, watching him as he mopped his floor with an uncomfortable look on his face that only fed Usagi's curiosity and made her laugh again.

Mamoru shot a look at her, his face still displaying embarrassment. "What's so funny?"

Usagi only laughed some more. "Look at you. Something made you embarrassed or uncomfortable."

Mamoru creased his eyebrows. "I don't understand how that's so funny. It happens to people all the time."

Giggling, Usagi nodded her head. "Yes, but this is the first time I've seen it happen to you. Now, tell me, who was that on the phone?"

When Mamoru didn't answer, Usagi decided to use this opportunity to increase his discomfort. "Ah, I see. It was a woman." She said as she crossed her arms and leaned back against the counter.

Mamoru shook his head. "It was no one. No one important." He didn't seem to be too interested in discussing this any further. "How's the cake coming along?"

Usagi suppressed another giggle. "It's coming along great and Motoki will love it, but who was that woman on the phone? A friend?" Usagi raised an eyebrow and continued. "Or...a lover?" She asked, her voice filled with teasing meant to increase his discomfort.

Mamoru spun around and glared. "It was not! I don't see how this topic of conversation is so amusing or interesting!"

Paying no heed to Mamoru's annoyance, Usagi burst into laughter. "Mamoru, you need to relax. I don't see what's so wrong about a woman calling a man."

Vexed, Mamoru grabbed a rag and began vigorously wiping down the countertops. "Not even a woman who doesn't give up?"

Usagi's laughter died down and she peered over at Mamoru, his back to her as his back muscles worked to wipe down the counters. "I would think any guy would be flattered about a girl who felt so strongly for him that she would be so persistent."

"Not me." Mamoru replied as he wrung out the rag in the sink.

Usagi watched as he moved on to wiping the next section of the countertops. _Ah, I see. He must be tired to having to reject women everyday._ Is that how Motoki felt about her? Did he secretly hide behind a warm and friendly facade while deep inside, he was annoyed of her? Did he secretly feel repulsed by her overly cheerful greetings and bounteous smiles?

"Is she beautiful?" Usagi asked as she watched Mamoru hard at work cleaning.

"I don't see why you need to know that, but I suppose so."

"Is she smart?" She wanted to know what was wrong with this woman that Mamoru would feel so uncomfortable when she came up in conversation.

"At the top of her class, she mentioned to me once." Mamoru murmured nonchalantly. He really didn't seem impressed at all.

"She must be really talented." Usagi commented. She didn't know why, but talented seemed to accompany the list of traits that belonged to smart and beautiful girls.

"She is and in many things." Mamoru replied, still occupied with cleaning.

More curious than ever, Usagi asked, "Then what is it about this woman that gives you no desire to accept her advances?"

Mamoru sighed. He was silent and Usagi decided that perhaps it wasn't best to force an answer out of him.

"She doesn't make my heart beat faster." He said it so quietly that it was nearly a whisper. If Usagi hadn't been paying attention, she would have missed it.

Usagi stood still, her feet planted firmly to the floor. Suddenly, she understood. Mamoru didn't just want anyone. No matter how beautiful, smart, or talented, Mamoru wanted someone that he loved. Not many men would admit to that, nor care about love in their young days for that matter. Usagi realized that Mamoru was beginning to be much more different than she had ever imagined him to be.

The cold-hearted baka who was always so condescending and ill-mannered suddenly vanished in her eyes and in its place stood someone who was genuine and someone who actually cared about love. Had he ever been in love? Was there someone in the past who made his heart beat faster? If so, Usagi wondered what she was like.

"Hellooo!" Mamoru frantically waved a hand in front of her face. Usagi plummeted back into reality.

"What is it?' She asked, wondering why Mamoru was so panicky.

He gestured to the oven. Correction, the smoking oven. Usagi's mouth dropped to the ground. "Oh shhh-"

Mamoru quickly turned off the oven and grabbed Usagi's wrist. "Get out of the kitchen!" He yelled and ushered her quickly into the living room. At lightning speed, he was out of the room.

"Mamoru, where are you going??" Usagi yelled after him, but it was too late. He was gone. How dare he leave her there! How could he just leave her here in this apartment that would be engulfed by a fire? At that moment, she dispelled any notions of him being a different Mamoru than the rude one she always knew.

Just when she was about to run after him, Mamoru burst back onto the scene with a fire extinguisher. "Stay back!" He commanded as he made his way into the smoky kitchen. It was all a daze. Black smoke and white smoke mixed together and suddenly, everything was calm again.

Retreating from her shock, Usagi glared at Mamoru. "It's called a smoke detector. Heaven only knows how many times it's saved me. But it could have been different today." She said more from fear of what could have happened than anger.

Mamoru glared back. "Relax, it probably just ran out of battery."

A look of outrage marred Usagi's features. "_Just_ ran out of battery?? We could have _just _died in a fire!"

Mamoru's tone and volume matched Usagi's. "Well if you _just_ paid attention, the fire wouldn't even have started in the first place!"

"Well you should have been paying attention too!! You can't blame me entirely for this! It's your fault too!" She snapped back.

"Well then sorry for lending you my kitchen and sorry for being too busy to look after the cake because I was too busy cleaning _your_ mess!!" Mamoru shot back.

Breathing heavily with their tempers flaring, they faced each other with looks that could kill.

A few moments passed between them and Usagi lowered her gaze to the floor. "No, I should be sorry. I invaded your kitchen." She said quietly, backing down. "Sorry." She said in a hoarse whisper. The shock of the past several minutes and the fear of what could have happened shook her to the core. She inhaled deeply trying to maintain her composure, but she was afraid it had already jumped out the window. Tears prickled her eyes and she tried her hardest to keep them from falling down her cheeks.

"Hey, it's okay now." Mamoru said gently. "We're okay. I'm okay and you're okay. Nothing happened."

Usagi gulped, blinking back tears. "But we could have--"

Mamoru shook his head, stopping her from completing her sentence. "But we didn't. We didn't get hurt."

She nodded, accepting this truth. She was amazed at the way his voice softly comforted her.

"But I'm afraid not all here came out alright." Mamoru continued. "Motoki's cake is, well let's just say the cake didn't make it."

Usagi gave out an exasperated cry and covered her face with her hands. "What am I going to do now? Motoki's birthday is tomorrow!"

Mamoru quickly looked up at the clock. "Come on." He said, handing Usagi her coat.

"Wha--, where are we going?" Usagi asked, but followed him nonetheless.

"There's twenty minutes left before the grocery store closes. There's a bakery there. If we hurry, we can make it." Mamoru said as he stepped through the doorway.

--

Rei threw two more chocolate bars into her shopping bin that was already filled with various types of other chocolate. Tonight would be a date with chocolate and ice cream since they were the only ones that didn't object to her company. She sighed out loud, paying no attention to the other customers around. So what if she was buying enough chocolate to start a candy store? People should mind their own business.

Rei headed out of the chocolate aisle and headed for the ice cream aisle and as she did, she pondered what flavor of ice cream she would be purchasing. The maple walnut sounded promising, but brownie explosion sounded even better.

She turned a corner, heading in the direction of the aisle filled with refrigerators displaying ice cream, but she froze unable to move another inch because that's when she saw.

Them. Him and her. Mamoru and that girl from the arcade. The same one who left with him in his car. They both stood at the bakery with their backs to her, both leaning over a cake. The chocolate bar Rei held in her hand snapped in half as she formed a clenching fist.

When Rei had phoned Mamoru not thirty minutes ago, he had rejected her offer for dinner and said he was busy. So this blonde and cake shopping is what was keeping him occupied?? Rei burned with fury. How could cake shopping be more appealing than a nice dinner at a restaurant by the beach? Having to cancel the reservations afterwards only added to the sting of rejection.

Suddenly, Mamoru and the girl began to turn around causing Rei to duck into one of the aisles. Aching from the fresh wounds of rejection, Rei couldn't bring herself to face Mamoru yet. Not especially when he was with another woman.

She gritted her teeth and a look of fire entered her eyes. "I won't give up." She said out loud, not caring about who else heard her. "I won't lose Mamoru to you, Blondie."

* * *

**A/N:** I think I should make up for the long time that I didn't update and I will hope to bring you another chapter in a couple of days.

HarryPotter'sgirl17: I updated, woo hoo! Thanks for reading and yes, that blue eyed baka is paying attention.

supersaiyanx: This chapter is a little longer than the last chapter, so I hope that's good. Thank you so much for reading and commenting!

Unknown reader: bonjour! Thank you for being so faithful in reading and reviewing! yeah, Tuxedo Mask can be really cold to the sailor scouts and you're right, he is the one who goes to them, they don't ask for his help. I meant to tell you, I live in Canada where french is the 2nd language and I know a little because we learned in school and I took a french class all throughout high school. The french language really interests me. I still remember a french song about pizza we sang that went "Je suis la pizza avec fromage..." Haha. that's all I remember. Anyway, thank you again for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

shantie1984: I apologize greatly for taking so long, but thanks for reading! I hope to release the next chapter within a couple days.

proudmarie: Yay, thank you for all your compliments! I'm glad that you think it's funny because sometimes I think maybe some people don't share my sense of humor, but it's good to hear that people think it's funny.

empty-spaces: I added in the last part with Rei just for you! I like it too and I like that she's going crazy thinking about Mamoru with a blonde girl who she doesn't know is Usagi!

Nandini709: Thanks for your wonderful comments! I know, Usagi should know that Motoki is not Tuxedo Mask and that a certain jerk with black hair and blue eyes is, but oh well, she'll figure that out soon enough I suppose. Don't worry, there's more "ah ha!" or discovery moments to come! Thanks once again for faithfully reading.


	6. Chapter 6

**USAGI'S VERY IMPORTANT MISSION**

**A/N:** Thank you so much for all of your kind and warm responses to the last chapter. Truth be told, I was a little worried because it been so long since I had updated and I hope that the entire story meshes well together. This chapter was quite long so I actually cut it into two parts and saved the other half for chapter 7 which is coming very very soon. Without further adieu, here is Chapter 6.

Chapter 6--

As Mamoru had predicted, Motoki loved his birthday present as he always loved every single one he received. Although Usagi had apologized numerous times for purchasing him a bakery made cake and not baking one herself, he assured her every time that he appreciated the gift. As a result, Usagi glowed with glee.

"I did try to bake you a cake," Usagi began to tell him. "But that didn't...turn out so well." She decided it was probably best to leave out all the details.

Motoki smiled. "It's totally fine Usagi. Thanks for giving baking a try anyway." He patted her head and gave her a quick wink and turned to Mamoru to thank him for the season tickets to watch his favorite team.

Usagi bubbled with cheer. How could Motoki not know that he had her wrapped around his finger whenever he smiled or winked at her? As far as she was concerned, she welcomed every single smile and wink.

The ringing of the telephone forced Motoki to interrupt his conversation with Mamoru to answer the call.

"Hello?" Motoki's face instantly lit up within seconds of picking up the telephone. "Reika!"

Usagi's face instantly melted and all signs of cheerfulness withered away.

"I've missed you too!" Motoki exclaimed into the receiver.

Usagi cleared her throat. "Excuse me for a moment." She mentioned to no one in particular as she headed towards the back exit for some fresh air, her shoulders sagging.

Just as Usagi stepped out, Ami, Makoto, and Rei stepped in. "Wow, great job decorating the arcade." Makoto commented as she allowed her eyes to roam around the streamer and balloon filled arcade. In honor of Motoki's birthday, the arcade was closed off to the public to allow for a celebration.

"Hm, I don't see Usagi." Ami said as she scanned the room for a girl with two odangos on her head.

"She just stepped out." Mamoru replied seeing as Motoki was still occupied with the telephone.

Rei slyly surveyed the room for a certain looking blonde that she wasn't too fond of. A few other blondes were present, but thankfully, not the one she was looking for. She sighed with relief and joy when the girl was nowhere to be found. Remembering the events of yesterday quite vividly, Rei sucked in her breath and gathered her courage. "Mamoru!" Rei exclaimed as she sauntered up behind him. "I never imagined I'd run into you here."

He slowly and stiffly turned around, taking some time before finally looking her in the eye. He seemed, to say the least, uncomfortable.

Makoto rolled her eyes. "Geez Rei, of course he'd be here. He's Motoki's best friend!"

Rei shot Makoto a look that meant _you better leave now. _"Ok, ok!" Makoto mouthed, backing away and beginning to make her way to the refreshments table.

Rei redirected her attention to Mamoru, remembering very well the deal she had made with herself about not giving up. _I won't go down without a fight! _If Mamoru didn't see how special she was, she would simply make him see how special she was. "Um, well...it was a shame that you couldn't come out last night since you were too busy." Rei eyed him suspiciously and sure enough, a look of guilt washed over his face.

"I apologize greatly, and I do hope you had fun with the guy who replaced me." He gave her a forced smile.

Rei returned the smile, a knot forming in her stomach. "Yeah." She mumbled knowing full well what had transpired yesterday instead of a date. "But hey, it's your reading break on thursday and friday right? You have no classes, correct?" She asked, her goal to win Mamoru clear in her mind.

Mamoru's eyes widened in surprise. "How...how did you know?" He looked left and right, no doubt for an excuse to leave.

"Well, I feel guilty that you couldn't make it last night so I made reservations again at the same restaurant." She gave him a bright smile and batted her eyelashes.

"Erhm, I--" Mamoru began.

"--No need to thank me. It was my pleasure! So the reservations are for seven on friday night." Rei interrupted, not intending to allow him any room to back out. "And it'll be my treat. You deserve a reward for studying so hard." She added.

"You really don't have to--" Mamoru started again, but once more he was interrupted by a determined girl with long black hair.

"I insist, Mamoru. Now, it's so gentleman-like of you to want to pay for the date, but I said I would pay and so I'm going to stick to my word." She gave him one last killer smile. "My, I'm quite thirsty." She quickly began to head to the refreshments table and with one last look over her shoulder she said, "See you on friday at seven."

Mamoru greatly attempted to suppress a groan.

--

Usagi leaned back against the brick wall near the back exit. She let her hands hang limply by her side as her head lolled back and rested against the brick. Everything was going so perfectly until Reika called. Witnessing Motoki's excitement and smile upon hearing Reika's voice sliced Usagi right in the heart. What made Reika so appealing? Did she know that Motoki was Tuxedo Kamen? Had he revealed his secret to her? Surely, Reika would not, could not understand such depths of his duty the way she, Usagi could. She knew what it was like to have the world's fate thrown upon her shoulders. She understood the magnitude of her actions and the dire consequences if she failed to win against her enemies. Surely, Reika's understanding of heroism or experience could not compare to that. So why did Motoki choose her? Why doesn't Tuxedo Kamen want to become allies with the Senshi? It baffled her beyond anything and yet, she was still willing to continue to try and solve the mystery.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to Usagi. _Would things be different if...if, Motoki knew my identity?_ If the fact that she was Sailor Moon was revealed to him, would he treat her differently? Would he see her as a different person, a more responsible, courageous person? Would Tuxedo Kamen treat Sailor Moon any differently? Clearly, there were risks that accompanied this and she knew well in her mind that once it was done, there was no going back. Their relationship would change forever. It was possible that Tuxedo Kamen would betray her and choose to reveal her identity to an enemy. But somehow, she knew deep down that he would do no such thing. She inhaled deeply and made her decision. _Ok, I'm going to do it. I'm going to tell Motoki the truth._

_--_

"Odango, there you are!" Mamoru said with relief as soon as Usagi walked in through the back door. Since Rei was her friend, he was hoping to ask for her assistance in finding a way to boycott the date with Rei. Instead, Usagi looked about wildly in all directions looking for Motoki.

"Have you seen Motoki?" She asked, turning around and standing on her tiptoes to see over the people's heads.

"He should be around somewhere, but listen, I need your help for something." Mamoru began although Usagi was still preoccupied with searching for Motoki.

"Mamoru, I brought you a drink, I th--" Rei came up behind Mamoru, but stopped cold, her face freezing as soon as she caught sight of Usagi.

Hearing Rei's voice, Usagi instantly whirled around to greet her friend. "Rei! I haven't seen you--" Usagi ceased speaking as soon as her eyes landed on Rei's shocked, nearly petrified face. She held a cup in each hand, both sets of knuckles turning white.

A look of concern instantly overtook Usagi's features upon seeing her friend's condition. "Rei, are you alright? You're so pale." When Rei didn't answer, Usagi let out a nervous laugh. "Look, I know the haircut is really different, but I didn't think it was that bad."

Suddenly, the two drinks Rei were holding in her hands crashed to the floor, spilling red punch on the arcade tiles and unfortunately, on someone else's shoes. "Hey! My shoes!" The woman exclaimed furiously as she stalked off to the bathroom.

"I'll go and find a mop." Mamoru quickly volunteered, relieved to put distance between himself and Rei.

Usagi could hear Rei's shaky breathing, as if she was struggling to find oxygen. "Rei," Usagi began again. "Are you feeling ok?"

Rei swallowed hard and in a hoarse voice, she choked out, "You!"

Usagi furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and pointed her finger at herself. "Me?"

Usagi could tell that Rei was fighting to stay calm. "It was you the entire time." Rei said, shaking her head in disbelief.

That only served to make Usagi even more confused. "What are you talking about?" Usagi asked, becoming aware of the glances they were receiving.

The two hands that only moments before were holding cups of punch were now clenched tightly into fists as Rei shut her eyes momentarily. When she opened them, she looked fiercely at Usagi, a cold look that placed a pang of fear into Usagi's gut. In a hushed, strained tone Rei said, "You knew my feelings for Mamoru this entire time, but you still went behind my back."

Usagi's mouth opened in surprise and she brought her hands up in a surrendering gesture. "Rei, no, no. Don't get the wrong idea."

Before she could continue, Rei cut in, her voice still dangerously low. "What am I supposed to think when you get into his car with him to go to his apartment? Or when you're at a grocery store with him at night shopping together?"

Usagi gulped. Rei was really scary right now. How did she know that Usagi had gone to Mamoru's apartment or that they were at the grocery store together? Actually, Usagi should have expected that Rei knew everything Mamoru did every single minute of the day. She pretty much stalked him.

"Now just listen to me Rei," Usagi began very calmly so as not to provoke her tempered friend any more. "I assure you that whatever you saw or whatever you heard is not what you think."

"Then what is it? Explain it to me Usagi. Explain why you would spend so much time with Mamoru and not even tell me if you had nothing to hide." Rei asked quietly although there were dangerous sparks in her eyes.

Usagi eyes quickly looked around, glad to see that no one else was near enough to hear their conversation. With a calm tone, she replied, "I promise you that I had no intention of stealing Mamoru away from you. I simply enlisted his help so I could..." Usagi swallowed hard and mumbled, "hetto no mo ruhbout mutoki."

Rei arched an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch the last of your sentence."

Usagi cleared her throat and looked anywhere but Rei's face. "So I could get to know more about Motoki."

Rei's violet eyes bore into Usagi as she considered her explanation. Her eyebrows creased a couple times before finally asking, "So you have no feelings for Mamoru whatsoever?"

Usagi scowled. "Me, have feelings for Mamoru? Come on, Rei."

Rei nodded and seemed to be accepting of Usagi's denial. "Yeah...but then why were you at the grocery store together?"

Usagi pointed at the cake that was displayed on the counter. "Mamoru's his best friend. He knows Motoki's favorite flavors and what have you so he was simply helping me pick out Motoki's birthday present."

Rei nodded again, but then her eyes narrowed briefly. "So then why were you up in his apartment?" Rei raised an accusatory eyebrow.

For some reason, Usagi felt a blush rising in her cheeks. "Same reason! I was trying to figure out what to get for Motoki's birthday and also to find out more about him." As shameful as that sounded, Usagi knew she had to dispel from Rei's mind any notions that she and Mamoru were having a secret rendez-vous.

"And you had to do that in his apartment? You couldn't find out more about Motoki somewhere else?" Rei asked, still fiery.

"Listen Rei," Usagi said with a nervous laugh. "I assure you that nothing happened between Mamoru and I. You can even ask him! It was purely innocent, me asking for advice on how to win Motoki."

Rei seemed to contemplate the situation, her eyes falling to the tile floor. A few minutes of silence passed by and Usagi thought she could no longer bear it. She took hold of her friend's hand which caused a slight surprised expression to surface on Rei's face. "Rei, please." Usagi pleaded as she gathered her courage and looked into her friend's eyes. "Please trust me on this. Nothing happened between Mamoru and I." Rei took a few moments to look at Usagi whose hand clutched onto hers, her eyes begging for understanding.

"I believe you." Rei breathed.

Usagi's features were overcome with relief. "Thanks Rei."

Rei cleared her throat. "So you're still trying to steal Motoki away from his girlfriend, huh?"

Usagi frantically looked around to see if anyone was within earshot. "Shh!" She said with a finger to her lips. "What if someone hears you?"

A smile cracked onto Rei's face. "I knew it."

Usagi scowled. "Well when you say it like that, it doesn't sound so good."

Rei shrugged. "Well I'm just saying it like it is."

Before Usagi could get another word in, Rei continued to speak. "So since you don't have feelings for Mamoru, you wouldn't mind if I went on a date with him, right?"

Usagi's face took on a look of surprise. "You're going on a date with Mamoru?"

Rei nodded triumphantly. "Yup. Friday evening at the Seafood Palace." A dreamy look entered her eyes as she dreamed of how the evening would turn out. "Nice haircut by the way. You had all us fooled there. I thought you were Mamoru's secret new woman. Boy, was I ever wrong. I'm glad I was though."

Usagi didn't quite know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult. "Well at least one of us is closer to attaining our dream guy." Usagi said with a sigh.

Rei lifted an eyebrow and gave Usagi a sympathetic look. "Things still not going well with Motoki?"

Usagi shook her head. "Just a few minutes ago, Reika called." She didn't say anything else, knowing there was no need to explain anymore.

"Aw, I'm sorry, Usagi." Rei said comfortingly. Then suddenly, her face lit up as if the greatest idea in the world had formed in her mind. "Usagi, I have the perfect solution!"

Usagi's eyes widened in response. "I'm not sure I want to ask."

Rei placed her hands on her hips. "Is that anyway to speak to a friend who wants to help you out? Since I'm going on a date with Mamoru on friday, why don't you and Motoki come along? It'll be a double date!" Rei squealed with happiness, so very proud that she had conjured up such a lovely idea.

Usagi opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out.

"It'll be the day where you and I both get what we want. I'll go and tell Motoki right now!" And with that, Rei twirled around and scampered off, too quick to be caught by Usagi before she could get away.

"Odango! I've been meaning to ask you something." Mamoru's voice came from behind her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and twirled her around to face him in a panic. A look of worry etched his face as he said, "Odango, I have a date with Rei on friday and--"

"I know, she told me." Usagi intercepted, smiling politely.

Mamoru continued. "Just listen, I need your help--"

"--just leave it all to me." Usagi replied before he finished.

Mamoru's shoulders sagged with relief. "Really?" He let out a long sigh. "Thanks Odango. You owe me anyway for the cake and stuff."

Usagi nodded. "Yup. Don't worry about it. I'll teach all about what Rei likes in a guy and what sort of things would capture Rei's heart so you guys can have the perfect date. You're right, I do owe you for making you answer all those questions about Motoki."

Mamoru froze for a moment as his face displayed a horrified expression. "Hold on a minute--"

"Usagi??" Makoto and Ami blurted out with shock in unison upon seeing Usagi's new look. "Is that you??" Makoto asked, refusing to believe her eyes.

Mamoru didn't try to suppress his groan this time.

"Hey you two!" Usagi said delightedly as the three engaged in a group hug.

As Mamoru slapped his forehead in exasperation and stalked off, the two girls oohed and ahhed over Usagi's new haircut.

--

"Ouch!" Usagi yelped as Rei pulled a curler out of her hair.

"Oh, calm down Usagi!" Rei exclaimed with frustration as she began to unroll another curler from Usagi's hair. "Just two more to go."

It was friday, an hour before the double date and Rei had invited Usagi over so they would have the chance to get ready together.

"Why'd you have to pick such a fancy restaurant, Rei?" Usagi asked, annoyed that she had to endure the pain of having her hair pulled at by Rei.

"So that we could dress up and show them how beautiful we are, Usagi! I can't believe you even had to ask." Rei replied with an equal amount of annoyance at Usagi's question.

"So Rei, you never told me how you got Motoki to agree to go on a double date." Usagi had to admit, she was impressed with how Rei was able to pull these things off.

"Never you mind, Usagi. Just be glad that I even did this for you. There." Rei said as she pulled out the last curler, relieved that Usagi's hair was finally done. "I wouldn't even think to curl your hair if you hadn't cut it." Rei estimated it would have probably taken a year to curl with all the hair that she used to have.

Usagi stood up from Rei's bed and moved to the full length mirror. As soon as her eyes rested upon the image in the mirror, Usagi's face shot into a look of astonishment. "Thanks Rei." Was all she could say as she was too preoccupied with admiring her hair.

Rei beamed with pride at her work, quite satisfied and impressed with her skill. "Time to put on our dresses!" Rei squealed excitedly. "Mamoru is going to eat his heart out."

Minutes later, the girls were fully dressed along with accessories.

Rei appeared fiery hot in a strapless satin red dress, the hem stopping right above her knees. The color succeeded in beautifying the lightness of her skin and the darkness of her hair. (see dress here: www. edressme. com/bg0301r.html _remove the spaces_)

Much to Usagi's chagrin, the girls had stopped at seventeen dress stores in search of the perfect dress for tonight and much to Usagi's annoyance, Rei had asked the same question every time she tried on a dress which was "Do you think Mamoru will like it?" Agonizingly, Rei had found her dress at the seventeenth store.

Usagi stepped in front of the mirror, looking like an angelic temptress in a white, one strap dress, its length also stopping above the knees. Its fitted waist accentuated Usagi's petite figure and the look was completed with drop earrings. (see dress here: www. edressme. com/5475.html _remove the spaces_)

"Our dates would be crazy not to drop dead when they lay eyes on us." Rei said, anticipating Mamoru's reaction. She quickly grabbed her purse and pulled Usagi's wrist, dragging her out the door. "Let's go Usagi!" She said as Usagi wailed something about having to use the toilet first.

* * *

**A/N: **I must admit, "shopping" for Rei and Usagi's dress was really fun. Too fun, actually that I really do want to order dresses for myself and I think I spent a lot more time on that website than I intended to. Anyway, I'm 3/4 finished the next chapter since it was originally supposed to be part of this chapter. It almost came to 6000 words and so I decided it was too long, but don't worry, you'll get the next chapter very very soon!! Probably in less than a day or so.

SmTwilight: Thank you very much for your compliments! I'm glad you think it's cute! I hope that you continue to like it and I appreciate that you took the time to review!

supersaiyanx: I know this chapter wasn't THAT long, but I have the next chapter coming up soon. I really appreciate that you like my story. Thanks for the kind words.

BrodySTFU: That's such a great compliment from you, I'm so flattered! I know what you mean when some stories have some bizarre situations. I do try and keep my stories believable, but that opinion may differ from one reader to another. I'm glad though, that you think it is! Thank you for reading!

markus777: You asked a good question! Sailor Moon's hairstyle is always the same as Usagi's so as of now in this story, Sailor Moon no longer has her odangos, BUT in the manga it mentions that when the Sailor scouts transform, a type of "magic" protects their identities and no one can attribute them to their civilian form. Even though Sailor Moon's hair is different, the other scouts cannot tell a difference because a "magic" protects the way she looks. Remember when Sailor Venus met the other sailor scouts for the first time? Then remember when Mina when not transformed met with the other girls when they weren't transformed? They didn't recognize each other. It's kind of like that. I hope I explained it so you understood, but if you didn't, please don't hesitate to ask again!

ninjett1: Aw, thank you for loving it! I appreciate the compliment and the review! It was so very kind of you.

bunnykim89: Thanks! And there's another chapter coming in less than a day or so!

Nandini709: It's no trouble at all to respond to reviews. It's the least I can do for you guys who read my stories and encourage me to do what I love. Well, in this chapter Rei finally gets a proper look at Usagi and thankfully, a girl fight was avoided. There will be more humorous and sensitive moments to come, I assure you.

Anonymous: I'm very glad you think it's humorous. Sometimes I think some people don't share my sense of humor, but I'm glad you think it's funny. I intend to continue to add humor to the story and it makes me happy that you like the way I've set up the characters. Thank you very much for reading and reviewing!

empty-spaces: Haha, I love clueless Rei too! I also love Usagi and Mamoru slowly becoming closer. There will be more Usagi and Mamoru getting closer moments to come! Thanks once again for reading my story.


	7. Chapter 7

**USAGI'S VERY IMPORTANT MISSION**

Chapter 7--

Usagi looked around in awe as she and Rei entered the Seafood Palace. Rei wasn't kidding when she said this place was fancy. The exquisite dining area was lit only with candles, save for a few dim lamps in the corners. In one area of the room, an orchestra played soft and soothing music as everyone indulged in their meals. Every patron was dressed formally, not one dressed in street clothes and now, Usagi was actually thankful that she had Rei to assist her in getting ready.

"Good evening, Ladies." A man in an immaculate suit greeted them.

Rei smiled politely. "Good evening. Reservations for Rei Hino." The man nodded in reply. "Right this way, please. I believe one of your party members are already present."

As if on cue, Usagi's nerves began to get the best of her. If she didn't concentrate on walking, she was sure she was would stumble and make an embarrassment of herself in front of all that were present. Her palms began to get sweaty and her heart began to beat rapidly as she wondered how this evening would turn out. The man leading them to their table suddenly turned a corner and led them to a candle lit table for four.

As soon as the girls neared the booth, Motoki stood up from his seat to greet them, clad in a fetching tailored suit. "Hello girls."

"Hi." Was all Usagi could manage to squeak out. She could barely find her voice. At that very moment, doubts began to seep their way into Usagi's mind. _What if this doesn't work?_ _I must look like such an idiot, like a little girl trying to be grown up._

"You ladies look really lovely tonight." Motoki said with a very warm genuine smile.

Usagi forced herself to relax a little as she slid into her seat across from Motoki, careful not to get her dress caught on anything.

"Where's Mamoru?" Rei asked impatiently, scowering the area for him.

Motoki glanced at his watch. "I guess he's late."

Rei tapped her fingers on the table after taking a seat, hoping that he wasn't going to stand them up.

"Hey Rei, how come it's only a table for four? Didn't you say that Ami and Makoto were coming too? A second birthday party for me, you said it was." Motoki asked out of pure curiosity as he smoothed his tie.

Usagi tried her very hardest not to jump out of her seat, face Rei and yell, "What?? You told him it was a second birthday party??" It certainly was what she wanted to do so very badly. That, and clobber the living daylights out of Rei.

Rei laughed nervously. "Well you see, they cancelled last minute." Feigning an apologetic look, she said, "Sorry Motoki, but I promise you that it will be just as fun as if everyone were here."

Motoki smiled. "I was just wondering. I appreciate that you even thought about giving me a second birthday and at this fancy place too."

Usagi wanted to vomit. Rei's intentions were purely selfish, and her plans for tonight did not include Motoki at all.

"Excuse me, for a moment." Usagi said as she stood up from her seat. "I need to use the bathroom. Rei, will you accompany me?"

Rei shook her head. "Sorry, but Mamoru might come and he might not be able to find our table." She replied.

Usagi momentarily clenched her teeth in frustration knowing full well that someone would lead Mamoru to their table and she knew Rei knew it too. "Alright then, I'll be right back." Usagi muttered.

"What drink do you want Usagi, I'll order for you if the waiter comes while you're gone." Motoki offered.

Usagi couldn't help but smile at how considerate he was. "Diet soda please! Thank you very much Motoki."

As soon as she was out of earshot, she muttered out loud to herself, "Rei's got some explaining to do."

The truth was, she didn't really have to go to the bathroom. Her sole purpose was to give Rei a piece of her mind, but obviously, that would have to wait.

Meanwhile, at the table, Rei continued to look towards the entrance, searching for any sign of a handsome man with black hair and blue eyes. She sighed. If Mamoru didn't show up, she would be devastated, but deep down she knew that he had never agreed to come tonight in the first place. She had more or less forced him into this.

Mamoru groaned as he entered the front doors of the Seafood Palace. How he ended up dressed in a suit and agreeing to come on a date with Rei, he had no idea. All he knew was that he came here with the intentions of setting everything straight with Rei. Tonight, he would come clean with her and tell her that he thought it was best that they remain friends, nothing more.

As he was led to the table, he went over the conversation he intended to have with Rei in his head. Tonight, her absurd notions that she and he could develop a romantic relationship would end once and for all.

Unfortunately, when he neared the table, he was baffled. "Motoki?" He asked as his best friend stood up to greet him.

"Mamoru! You're late man. Sit down." Motoki pulled out the chair across from Rei and sat down in his own seat.

Mamoru couldn't help but keep the puzzled look on his face. Why was Motoki here? When Rei had talked him into this date, she hadn't mentioned that anyone else was coming. With Motoki present, he certainly couldn't have the conversation he intended to have with Rei tonight. But on the other hand, perhaps this wasn't even a date. The last thought seemed to calm him down a little.

That calmness lasted only a short while, however, because when he looked across the table, he saw Rei smiling like a dork as she attempted to bat her eyelashes seductively. "Mamoru, you came after all!" She said like a giddy school girl.

Mamoru decided that somehow, he had to get time alone with Rei and end this silly awkwardness.

Usagi decided that it was probably enough time she had been away to make it seem as if she had gone to use the bathroom. In reality, she was so enamored with the fancy bathroom that she had been playing around with the dryers and lounging out on the couch. She had never been to a bathroom that had a couch until now and she was really amazed. It didn't really take much to amaze Usagi.

Smoothing out her dress, she neared the table seeing that Mamoru had finally arrived. Suddenly, her breath caught in her throat. Mamoru in a suit. That was quite a sight to behold. That didn't mean she had feelings for him, she quickly told herself. It was possible for a person to think another person was good looking and not have feelings for them. Besides, everyone knew Mamoru was handsome. _Very very handsome, _a voice in her head echoed.

Suddenly, Mamoru looked up and caught her eye. For some reason, Usagi couldn't take her gaze off him as she continued to walk towards the table. _What am I doing?_ Usagi hastily asked herself as she quickly lowered her eyes to the ground. It petrified her that he had caught her looking at him. She didn't want the baka to get the wrong idea and think she had feelings for him!

Usagi fought to keep her nerves calm as she lowered herself onto her seat, although a slight blush made its way to her cheeks. She could feel eyes on her, but whose eyes, she didn't find out because Rei decided to speak.

"Finally, Usagi. That took a while. What were you doing?" Rei asked when Usagi had seated herself.

Usagi gritted her teeth. How could she ask such a question? Usagi opened her mouth, but Motoki interrupted sensing the oncoming argument.

"Let's take a look at the menu, shall we?" He handed each girl a menu and looked at one himself.

Usagi's eyes almost popped out of their sockets as she scanned the prices. "This is really expensive! I could buy six months worth of manga for the price of one appetizer."

Rei let out a fake laugh. "Silly Usagi. It's a five star restaurant. What did you expect?"

Usagi looked down in embarrassment. What did she expect? Well apparently she didn't expect it would be that much because she didn't bring enough money. Somehow she would have to ask to borrow some money from Rei without Motoki and Mamoru hearing. It would simply be too embarrassing if Motoki found out she was short on cash.

After the waiter came around and took their orders, silence enveloped the table. Motoki straightened his tie, Mamoru pretended to look through messages on his cell phone to avoid conversation, Rei shamelessly stared at Mamoru, and Usagi was looking at her lap as she fidgeted with her hands. Unfortunately for Mamoru, Rei decided to break the silence. "So, Mamoru. Tell me about your classes. What are you studying?"

Usagi tried very hard not to laugh out loud because she knew very well that Rei already knew the answers.

Motoki's voice grabbed her attention. "You look really pretty today Usagi. That dress is really nice on you."

Usagi gaped at him, shocked and honored at the same time that he had given her such a compliment. "Th-thank you, Motoki. You look really good yourself." She replied with a smile. She hoped that her face wasn't turning red, although she could feel it becoming very hot.

Motoki didn't seem to notice. "I hope you guys are all coming to the Halloween party in two weeks. It'll be down at Rocketta Hall." Motoki notified them. "Spread the word."

"Ooh, a halloween party." Rei cooed. Usagi had no doubt Rei was conjuring up ideas about outfits she use as a costume to attract Mamoru. "Are you coming, Mamoru?" Rei asked sweetly.

In a monotonous tone, Mamoru replied, "I'm not really into those things so no."

Usagi could see Rei slump slightly with dejection.

Motoki laughed. "I've been trying to get him to come for the past two years, but he always says he isn't interested."

Eventually, the waiter brought their food to the table. Unfortunately for Usagi, she was appearing to be health conscious for Motoki and so her meal only consisted of a small salad. Although it was only an appetizer, it was still more than she could afford and so she would have to figure out how to ask Rei for money to borrow later on.

"That's all you're eating Usagi?" Motoki asked, eyeing her small dish.

She smiled and pretended not to be dissatisfied with the food before her. "Yeah, I don't eat much."

Rei stifled a giggle at that response which earned a kick from Usagi under the table. Rei clenched her teeth from the sharp pain, holding herself back from returning the gesture.

Before leaving, the waiter bowed and said, "I hope you enjoy your meals. Just to let you know, there are horse drawn carriages out back that will take you for a ride around the gardens. Please do not hesitate to take advantage of this service."

Rei's eyes lit up and Usagi knew that something was going on her mind.

Mamoru cleared his throat before saying, "I think that's a good idea. Let's all go for a ride later."

Everyone looked at him with surprise. It was obvious that Mamoru was not usually one to volunteer for things such as carriage rides. Rei's pupils widened to the size of saucers. "Really Mamoru? You want to go?"

Mamoru nodded, knowing that it would probably be a good time to get Rei alone and tell her that he didn't return her feelings, but he could already tell by the look on her face that Rei was probably getting the wrong idea.

Usagi's pulse quickened. The carriage ride would be a perfect opportunity to tell Motoki everything. She could reveal that she was Sailor Moon and let him know that she knew he was Tuxedo Kamen. It was the perfect opportunity. From there, Usagi's daydream took over where a scene depicted Motoki as pleasantly surprised upon finding out the secret and he would tell her that he always thought she was brave and skilled in battle. He would look deeply into her eyes and say that from then on, he wanted to fight by her side.

"Usagi!" Rei's voice jolted her out of her reverie.

"What?" Usagi asked, annoyed that Rei had ruined her perfectly good daydream.

"I was saying how very handsome Mamoru looked today. I think every girl in the room is jealous that he's sitting at our table." Once again, Rei batted her eyelashes, causing Mamoru to glance around the room in uncomfortable silence.

"Something stuck in your eye, Rei?" Usagi asked after taking a sip of her diet coke. "You keep blinking."

Rei secretly reached under the table and pinched Usagi's forearm causing her to grit her teeth from the pain.

The rest of the dinner was not much better. No matter how much Rei attempted to start a conversation with Mamoru, he only answered shortly, not caring to carry on the conversation any further as he continually pretended to check his cell phone for messages. Meanwhile, Usagi had absolutely no idea what topics to broach with Motoki. In the past, their conversations had always revolved around video games, Motoki's job, and his classes, but since all of that had already been discussed, there didn't seem to be any other topic to bring up. Instead, Usagi was left to fidget with her hands.

When everyone had finally finished their meals, the waiter escorted all four to the back entrance that led to the garden where horse drawn carriages awaited them. Rei squealed with delight, but Usagi's heart was hammering against her ribs. Soon, she would tell Motoki the truth.

Out of nowhere, Rei grabbed Usagi's arm and whispered to her, "Good luck with Motoki. Wish me luck with Mamoru." She held up crossed fingers to Usagi with a large grin plastered on her face.

Usagi smiled back, but she knew that Rei had no idea what she was planning to do. No doubt, she and the other two senshi would think she was outright insane and bop her on the head. But she trusted Tuxedo Kamen despite his rough exterior and tendency to act cold toward them because she knew that although he claimed he wasn't their ally, he wasn't their enemy either.

"Hey man, I want you to come to the first home game with me since you bought me the season tickets." Motoki was heard saying to Mamoru, the two men standing a few feet behind the ladies. They continued to speak with each other as an employee in a white tuxedo greeted them with a slight bow. "Two to a carriage please. Enjoy your ride."

With one last look at Rei, Usagi carefully took the steps up the into one of the carriage and seated herself on the comfortable cushion. Her head was spinning and her heart was accelerating at full speed as she anticipated Motoki's reaction when she would tell him. The cool night breeze tousled Usagi's curled strands as she brought her arms around her, shivering slightly. From the position of the full moon, the carriage was covered in shadows, only a very dim light from inside the restaurant barely making its way to the carriages. She could hear Motoki's footsteps approaching the carriage and she inhaled deeply attempting to calm herself. This was it.

She heard the rustling of pant legs as a body made its way onto the carriage. Usagi held her breath as the cushion beside her dipped as Motoki lowered himself onto the seat near her. She could smell his cologne which made it harder for her to breathe, not because it smelled bad but because it smelled so incredibly good. As quietly as she could, she inhaled the masculine scent and wondered if someone had given him this cologne as a birthday gift. _I should've thought of that._

The carriage shifted and began to move as the sound of trotting hooves surrounded them. The steady beat of trotting only proved to quicken Usagi's own heart beat. Motoki seemed to be awfully quiet. Usagi took a deep breath and chided herself. _Come on, Usagi, just get it over with._ She turned to Motoki and at that same moment, Motoki turned toward her, his face in the shadows.

They both spoke at the same time.

"Motoki, I need to talk to you."--"Rei, I need to talk to you."

At that moment, as if this were a scene in a movie and the director had commanded it, the carriage moved into the moonlight and their faces were made clear in its light.

Usagi blinked several times, her mouth slightly opened in shock. "Mamoru??"

Mamoru's eyes widened momentarily. "Odango??"

They looked at each other and at the same time asked, "What are you doing here??"

Usagi answered first, frustration beginning to settle in. "What am _I_ doing here? What are you doing here?"

"I was supposed to be with Rei!" Mamoru exclaimed.

"And I was supposed to be with Motoki." Usagi said as she threw her hands up in exasperation. Great. Now all of her plans were out the door. Telling Motoki her secret was going to have to wait. "How'd you get in here anyway? Why didn't you look inside the carriage to see who was inside?" Usagi asked, frustrated even more now.

Mamoru shrugged, also annoyed that he wouldn't be able to tell Rei what he had planned to tonight. "It was dark, I couldn't see!"

Usagi crossed her arms. and leaned against the back of the carriage. "So much for a carriage ride with Motoki."

Mamoru also leaned back against the carriage. "So much for talking to Rei."

They sat in silence for a few moments as the carriage bounced up and down, taking them through the magnificent gardens and water fountains. Usagi looked at Mamoru from the corner of her eye who was looking out the window and seemed to be enthralled with the rose bushes they were passing by. He looked like a kid who was looking through the glass at an aquarium full of fish, eyes so bright and full of interest. Usagi caught herself and looked away. If Mamoru caught her looking at him again, he would surely get the wrong idea.

"Rei is gonna kill me." Usagi muttered. She knew that Rei had put so much hope into this evening, but those hopes were now dashed.

"And she is gonna be the death of me." Mamoru muttered in response.

Usagi raised her eyebrows, a question forming on her tongue. "What does that mean?"

Mamoru sighed. "I meant to tell her tonight that I think we should just be friends. I meant to tell her that I don't have any feelings for her."

Usagi simply laughed.

Mamoru looked taken back as he turned in his seat to face her. "What? What's so funny?"

Usagi only continued to laugh. "You don't think she knows that already? It's going to take a lot more than that to keep Rei away."

Mamoru groaned and began to feel helpless in his situation. "Then how? How do I keep her away?"

Usagi couldn't help, but feel sorry that the guy Rei had feelings for didn't return her feelings. But at the same time, she could understand Mamoru's point of view. Rei's obsessiveness was frightening. "You're going to have to get her to stop liking you."

Mamoru sighed with exasperation. "And how do I do that?"

Usagi couldn't help but laugh at his desperation. "Be everything that she doesn't want in man. That way, you don't have to have an awkward conversation and no one gets hurt."

Mamoru's eyes lightened up. "That idea's not half bad, Usagi!"

Usagi was about to tell him that of course it wasn't a half bad idea because it came from her, but she stopped instantly when she caught him staring at her mouth. More specifically, at the corner of her mouth. "You have something there." He pointed at the left side of her mouth and Usagi hastily wiped away whatever was there. "The sauce from your salad, I think." Mamoru added, his voice low.

There was silence between them that stretched on for a long time, the trotting of the horses and the slight creaking of the carriage were the only sounds heard during this moonlight carriage ride. Instead of looking away from Usagi's lips, Mamoru's eyes slowly traveled down her neck, down to her shoulders, down to her dress and along her legs and all the way down to her shoes. Suddenly, Usagi felt really hot and she didn't notice it until now, but she had been holding her breath. She forced herself to breathe and found that her voice had left her which didn't allow for any words to come out of her mouth.

Mamoru's eyes widened as if coming out of a deep trance, his cheeks slightly turning pink. His eyes quickly darted out towards the window. After clearing his throat, he asked, "So what is it that Rei doesn't like in a guy?"

Usagi struggled to find her voice for a few moments. "Um, let's see...she hates guys who tell bad jokes."

Mamoru nodded, as he seemed to absorb this information. He made a mental note to look up bad jokes on google. "What else?"

Unfortunately, the carriage came to an abrupt stop and the driver said, "Please be careful when stepping out of the carriage. I hope you enjoyed the ride."

Mamoru reluctantly stood up from the seat, wishing he could learn more about what Rei detested in men.

As Usagi lifted herself up from her seat, she saw that Rei and Motoki had already descended from their carriage and were both waiting. To her discomfort, Rei had an evil glare in her eye as she watched Usagi emerge from the carriage.

Before Usagi could set her foot down on the ground, Mamoru unexpectedly, but gently placed his hands on either side of her waist and delicately placed her on the ground. Before letting her go, he pulled her in a little closer and whispered in her ear, "Meet me at the arcade tomorrow at noon. We'll talk more about Rei." Usagi barely registered what he had said not only because she could smell his intoxicating cologne, but also because she could feel Rei's penetrating gaze on the two of them. There was no doubt that she wasn't going to be happy.

Usagi thought she must have been crazy because even after Mamoru's hands left her waist, she could still feel them there.

"Baka!" She wanted to tell him, but she didn't. What if Motoki got the wrong idea about them and thought that there was something going on between the two of them? She could tell Rei was beginning to suspect something again just by the evil glare she was shooting at Usagi as she approached.

"Ready to go home?" Rei asked Usagi rather gruffly.

"About that," Usagi began. "Before we pay for the bill, I was wondering--"

"Sorry, Usagi. I promised to pay for Mamoru so I only have enough for me and him." Rei said, but she didn't look the least bit apologetic.

"Rei," Usagi hissed as Mamoru and Motoki approached. "Please, you know the whole carriage thing was an accident."

Rei didn't have time to answer, as Motoki came near and said, "Shall we go pay for the bill?"

Rei nodded and began to make her way back towards the restaurant leaving Usagi behind.

Usagi let her head droop slightly. What was she going to do?

"Tomorrow at the arcade." Mamoru reminded her as he quickly brushed past her and entered into the restaurant.

Motoki gently placed a hand on Usagi's shoulder. "Usagi, I sort of overheard. I wouldn't mind covering for you."

Usagi's eyes widened in embarrassment. "Motoki, I--"

Motoki shook his head. "No, it's ok. I wouldn't want you to stay behind and have to wash dishes to pay for your meal."

Usagi smiled and hung her head with shame. At this point, she really had no other option. "Thanks, Motoki."

When Usagi and Motoki reached the payment desk, Rei was left standing alone and Mamoru was no where in sight. "Did Mamoru leave?" Motoki asked, wondering why his friend had left abruptly without a proper goodbye.

Rei sighed. "He said he had to get home in a hurry and left."

Motoki shrugged and turned to the female employee at the payment desk. "I'll be covering for both mine and her meal." He motioned to Usagi who smiled awkwardly.

"Oh." The female employee replied. "The gentleman with dark hair who just left already paid for her meal."

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks again for reading this guys. I can't wait for the halloween party that Motoki mentioned because let's just say that there will be more discoveries!

sailormoon-is-eternal: Aw, thank you for liking the last chapter. I know that Usagi or Mamoru wouldn't blatantly admit it, but they obviously liked the way each other looked in this chapter!

Unknown reader: Don't apologize for a late review. Even if it's late, I really appreciate any review! I'm glad to hear that you enjoyed the last chapter and that it made you laugh! That's really nice to hear from the readers. I, too, also feel sorry for Rei sometimes, but she is stubborn. I think you're very good at english and you don't seem to struggle too much with it. I hope that you get to relax after your busy day.

Nandini709: Thanks for your flattery! Really, you're too much! I'm blushing now. Haha. I hope you enjoyed this chapter also.

SailorMoon/Serenity28: Thank you so much for liking my story! It's so nice to hear that. I'm glad that you liked that I provided a link to Rei and Usagi's dresses. I wanted you guys to see exactly how they looked. Mamoru didn't think Usagi's dress was ugly, that's for sure. I really love Usagi's dress also and writing the last chapter made me want to buy it for real. Hahah.

supersaiyanx: Thank you! I hope you liked this chapter as well.

empty-spaces: I'm happy that you liked the last chapter! Haha, yeah poor Mamoru and the things he has to deal with when it comes to Usagi. Yes, I agree, Rei was really scary when she found out it was Usagi because she was prepared to fight a battle for Mamoru.

ninjett1: I liked Usagi's dress also! I knew that Rei had to look fiery hot, but Usagi had to look angelic-like, but still sexy. I actually want to buy her dress for real, lol.

BrodySTFU: Yay, I'm glad you _still_ love this story and haven't lost interest in it. I hope you liked this update.


	8. Chapter 8

**USAGI'S VERY IMPORTANT MISSION**

**A/N:** I am super excited for what will happen in the near future in this fic! More elements to spice up the plot!

Chapter 8--

Usagi dragged her feet along the pavement one after the other as she groggily rubbed her eyes. It had been a painfully silent ride home with Rei last night after the double date. It had been so painfully silent in fact, that Usagi would have preferred that Rei lose her temper and just blast her eardrums with yelling. Instead, Rei simply kept her eyes on the road not stealing one single glance at Usagi. Not even when the car pulled up in front of her house did Rei utter a goodbye or allow her eyes to land anywhere in Usagi's vicinity.

What exactly was she mad about? Usagi couldn't ask because well, Rei wouldn't speak to her. All she knew was that after the carriage ride, Rei was outright irritable and even more so when she heard that Mamoru had paid for her meal. What was the big deal? Mamoru was simply doing a kind favor to which she now owed him greatly because Rei herself didn't have the decency to lend her own friend money.

As Usagi entered the arcade, she performed her regular routine which consisted of searching for Motoki and greeting him. She was slightly disappointed however, when she saw no signs of him. Instead, she caught sight of Mamoru who sat in the corner booth alone and reading a newspaper with a cup of coffee on the table in front of him. It was the typical Mamoru on a saturday afternoon.

Usagi slid into the seat across from him and rubbed her eyes again. "Mamoru, I'm here." She said, trying to stifle a yawn.

Mamoru lowered his newspaper and blinked a couple times as he looked at Usagi. "Finally. You're late." He said at last after a few moments.

"Couldn't get any sleep last night." She grumbled as she reached her arms out to the side for a little stretch.

"You look different." Mamoru commented as he quickly glanced at her and then back down at his newspaper. The curls from last night that were still in her hair were tied loosely together at the base of her neck, the curls spilling over one side of her shoulder. The october chill had brushed a light tint of pink across her cheeks and nose.

"Hmm?" She asked absentmindedly as she covered her mouth as she yawned. "Oh, by the way," Usagi began as she wiped the water that had formed in her eyes from yawning. "Thanks for covering my bill last night. You didn't have to do that, but thanks."

"Speaking of which," Mamoru folded his newspaper and set it down on the table so he could fully engage in the conversation. "I'll be expecting you to pay me back for that."

Usagi looked at him, her mouth slightly opened in surprise. "Ok, but it might take a while for me to accumulate that much money." She bitterly added, "Those were the most expensive leaves I've ever eaten in my life."

Mamoru shook his head. "No, not in cash. I need you to help me with this whole Rei situation. When she no longer tries to pursue a romantic relationship with me, I'll consider your debt paid."

Usagi raised her eyebrows. "She bothers you that much? Well, knowing Rei, I can't say that this will be an easy task. In some ways, I think just saving up some money to pay you back would be less difficult."

"Usagi, please! I need your help." Mamoru pleaded before she could go on. "She's your friend and you know her well. I just need to know what she doesn't like in men so that all this craziness can end."

Usagi pondered the potential outcomes of this situation and looked to the man who sat across from her, his eyes big, round and pleading as he awaited her answer. Suddenly, she burst out into laughter at the sight before her. He looked just like a little puppy dog right now. Mamoru simply took on a look of bewilderment as he wondered what she was laughing at which of course made Usagi laugh even more.

"You should see yourself right now Mamoru." She said after calming down. "Anyway, if you're really that desperate, then fine. I'll help you."

Mamoru released a big sigh of relief. "Thanks Odango!"

"Ok, well I guess let's start then. What do you want to know first?" Usagi asked, a little more awake due to her earlier laughing fit.

"Hmm." Mamoru said as he contemplated his next question.

Usagi couldn't help, but be amused that their roles had now switched and now Mamoru was requiring her help.

"First, let's begin with why she likes me in the first place." Mamoru said, looking ready to begin operation escape Rei.

Usagi placed a finger on her chin as she thought. "Let's see...she did tell me that she thought you were handsome, intelligent, and sophisticated."

Mamoru groaned, something that he was doing quite often lately mostly due to Rei. "It's not like I can change my face."

Usagi shrugged. "I guess that can't be helped, but I suppose you could be less sophisticated."

Mamoru took that into consideration. "Yes. But how will I go about doing that?" His facial expression took on a look of deep thought.

Usagi squinted her eyes as she watched the man across the table. It was that look on his face again that caught her attention. It was familiar. If she could just remember...

"I'd have to act like a total jerk and a loser." Mamoru said, breaking Usagi's thoughts.

She only looked at him and said as a matter of factly, "You already do."

Mamoru scowled. "That's simply your opinion which does not make it a fact."

"Well, what else can you do? Can you be less intelligent?" Usagi suggested, ignoring his last comment.

Mamoru shook his head. "I can't go that far. My future depends on my grades at school." He sighed. "This is a lot harder than I thought it would be."

They both fell silent for a while as they each brain stormed a way for Mamoru to unattract Rei.

Suddenly, Usagi's face brightened. "I know she hates it when people eat like pigs. You know, when they chew with their mouths open, burp at the dining table, stuff like that."

Mamoru nodded with excitement. "Perfect!" He exclaimed as he whipped a notepad from his pocket and began jotting down notes.

Usagi gave him a weird look. "Wow. You're prepared."

"I have to be." Mamoru replied as he continued to scribble on his notepad. "This plan must be a success. Anything else?"

Usagi drummed her fingers on the table, searching her mind for anything else Rei had told her that might be helpful in this situation. "Oh, I know! She absolutely hates slobs. She does not want a man who looks like he doesn't take care of himself."

"Keep 'em coming." Mamoru said as his pen furiously moved across his paper.

"She hates guys with a bad sense of style, men who think they far more superior than women, guys who wear their pants too low." Usagi listed off.

"Guys who wear their pants too low." Mamoru repeated as he took his notes. "Now I just have to figure out how I'm gonna pull all this off. Somehow, I have to show her the new me. Where am I going to do this and when?"

Again, Usagi's face brightened with another idea. "Remember Motoki mentioned the halloween party at Rocketta hall?"

Mamoru rolled his eyes, a frown appearing on his face. "Do I really have to?"

Usagi shrugged. "It's your choice, but it would be the perfect time to showcase your new self to Rei. Also, it's in two weeks so that gives you enough time to get things ready."

Mamoru nodded slowly as he came to the realization that Usagi was right. "I suppose so." He slipped his notebook back into his pocket, grabbed his newspaper and stood up. "Well, I have to go. Thanks for your help Usagi. I suppose you're going to wait for Motoki's shift to start."

She opened her mouth to reply, but a deep grumble emerged from her stomach. Her eyes widened in embarrassment.

Mamoru chuckled as he shook his head. "Still hungry from last night's dinner I see, or shall I say lack of." He took one last gulp of his coffee, turned around and said, "See you around Odango."

She remained in her seat, berating her stomach for the numerous times it had embarrassed her. It seemed to possess a mind of its own at times.

Shortly after, a plate of fries, a burger and a Chocolate milkshake with whipped cream was placed on the table in front of her.

"I didn't order this." Usagi said as she looked up at the waiter, the smell bringing on the grumbling of her stomach again. Before UVIM, this had been a regular meal of hers at the arcade and she didn't realize until now how dearly she missed it.

"Nope. But he did." Replied the waiter as he motioned to familiar red convertible that was pulling out onto the road and was visible through the arcade windows. "He said to deliver it to you and paid for it too."

--

"I wonder who peed in her cereal this morning." Makoto whispered to Ami regarding Rei's abrasive and ill-tempered manner. It didn't help that every time one of the girls attempted to get to the bottom of Rei's infuriation, she would simply reply that nothing was wrong. Ami merely shrugged in response, not knowing quite what was causing Rei to slam books shut, whack doors closed, and speak harshly for no apparent reason.

Their saturday afternoon study session was proving to be futile due to Rei's bad mood. Even Ami couldn't concentrate with the constant slamming of cupboards after Rei had gone to fetch some tea.

"My one big chance, ruined!" Rei hissed out loud to herself in her kitchen. She forced herself to take a deep breath and calm down. She knew she was making Makoto and Ami uncomfortable, but the mere memory of how Mamoru had helped Usagi down from the carriage last night was enough to make her blood boil. Not to mention how he had whispered something in her ear afterwards. That last thought had kept her awake all night contemplating the various possibilities of what Mamoru had whispered. Had they shared a special moment between two lovers last night after the carriage ride?

Rei poured the boiling water into the teapot as she disagreed with her latter thought. _It can't be. Usagi said nothing was going on between them._ But last night, it seemed as if something _had_ happened between them during the carriage ride. Or had Rei simply imagined the faint flush in Usagi's cheeks or Mamoru's timid glances at the ground?

It was no fair. She had claimed Mamoru first. She had admired him from the first moment she had laid eyes on him while Usagi had only called him disrespectful names and began arguments with him. It seemed the more Usagi insulted him, the more he would speak to her. On the other hand, it seemed the more Rei complimented him and praised him, the more he would avoid her and attempt to dodge her greetings. It made no sense at all, unless...

Unless Mamoru was the type who liked girls who played hard to get. That was the only explanation that made sense to her at this point. Why would he pay more attention to Usagi who hated him than to her who would drop everything to be with him if he asked her to? Rei's anger began to subside greatly upon uncovering this revelation. _Yes, that has to be it! I just have to be the type of girl Mamoru likes._ If that meant insulting him and mocking him every chance she got just like Usagi did, then so be it.

She wasn't surrendering just yet.

--

Tuxedo Kamen stole a quick glance at Sailor Moon after she had moon dusted the hideous negaverse ogre-looking monstrosity. Once again, before his mind even knew what he was doing, he had leapt into the action and snatched her out of the clutches of harm all without even registering in his mind what exactly he was doing. It was as if his body was under someone else's command, as if it acted of its own accord in order to keep Sailor Moon from danger.

Every time she was in battle, it was as if an alarm went off urging him to come straight away and always, he somehow knew exactly where she was located. The exact mechanism of this magnetism to her, he did not quite know. This conundrum puzzled him to no extent and he had spent many nights deeply pondering the possible underlying reasons for such a reaction to her when she was in danger. What was it about her that made him thoughtlessly risk his life for her? What was the reason he so often heedlessly came to her aid?

Quickly, before she could stop him, he whirled around to speed off and get out of her sight.

But she caught him before he could. "Tuxedo Kamen!" He halted with a forced sigh of exasperation. Firstly, he had heard enough of her requests that he join the senshi. Secondly, he did not want to have a conversation about his identity with her again. It put him at such a disadvantage that she knew who he was as a civilian and he did not know who she was. After their last conversation, he had been overly paranoid and restless. Looking over his shoulder and around every corner every five minutes was not at all pleasant.

Regarding her identity, she had told him that she was closer to him than he thought. That only meant that she was someone he knew in his daily life. But who?

He stood with his back to her, still deciding whether to stay or to flee. Before he could make a decision, she uttered one simple word questioningly. "Why?"

Without moving his body, he slowly turned his head to the side, looking at her from the corner of his eye. She seemed to know that he didn't understand what she was asking about because she questioned him once more.

"Why did you come to save me again?" She asked, her voice quiet, almost blending in with the rustling of the leaves on the trees. "If you say you are not our ally, then why do you come to save us?"

He tensed his jaw and swallowed hard. "I don't know." Was all he could think to say, was all he really could say.

She seemed surprised by his response, her eyebrows raised and eyes widened. "Surely there must be a reason for you to risk your own life for my safety. How can you not know when you are so quick to act upon it?"

He didn't know. He really didn't know. The fact that he didn't frustrated him far beyond anything else. Who was she to him? What was the reason he had countlessly forsook all else to rescue her?

He had no other memories of her other than the times during battle when he would bring her out of harm's way. Never once did he remember _knowing _her, really knowing her. He knew of her and he had spoken to her a few times, but he could hardly call her a friend. So then why all this business about saving her?

Perhaps the key was in her identity. Who was she?

Suddenly, as if the last piece of a puzzle had been fitted into place, he came to a realization. With wide eyes and shaky limbs, he slowly turned around to face her. It all made sense now. She had said _I'm closer to you than you think._ Who else was consistently coming across his path? What other person went out of her way to say something to him at least every day? It couldn't be, but it had to be..._Rei._

Sailor Moon looked at him curiously, no doubt wondering why he was looking at her the way he was. She didn't get a chance to ask him the reason, however, because once again, he had turned and fled.

--

Usagi dropped with a thud onto a vinyl stool at the Crown Arcade. She propped her elbows on the table and frowned at the memory of the way Tuxedo Kamen had looked at her the day before. It was a look of shock as if he had just realized something horrifying and not surprisingly, he had disappeared without any warning or a single word of farewell. Usagi glanced at the clock on the wall behind the front counter hoping that the girls would come soon.

Not a moment later, Ami and Makoto walked in through the door and headed to the table she was seated at.

"Usagi!" Makoto greeted her warmly as she seated herself at the table.

Ami followed suit and did the same. "Rei said she would be a little late."

Makoto couldn't help but laugh. "It seems as if Rei and Usagi are switching places. Usagi's on time and Rei's late."

"Well, Rei hasn't been herself lately, I can say that much." Ami replied as a look of concern crossed her face momentarily.

Makoto noded in agreement. "Yeah, Usagi. Yesterday during our study session she was really pissed off, slamming doors, books and cupboards."

Usagi winced, knowing that it probably had something to do with their double date.

"But," Makoto continued. "She became so calm after she made tea. It was weird you know. It was so sudden how she changed moods."

"Do you know what happened Usagi? Why would she be so angry?" Ami asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Me?" Usagi asked, shrugging. She suddenly felt very uncomfortable. "What makes you think this is my fault? I--" Usagi didn't finish because at that very moment, Rei had walked into the arcade and was making her way to their table. "There she is now." Usagi said quietly so as to notify the girls to drop the subject. They instantly quieted.

"Hey girls!" Rei said cheerfully. For Rei, it was too cheerful.

"Hi Rei." The girls replied slowly, wondering why she was in such an overly good mood right now when only the day before she was frighteningly angry.

Rei took a seat and asked, "Have you guys ordered food yet?"

The girls shook their heads, all still observing their usually hot-tempered friend who was now so gleeful. This was the least to say, a little weird to have her act like this.

Usagi took a side glance at Rei who had taken the empty seat beside her. Before Rei had arrived, she was sure Rei would ignore her or act cold toward her considering how angry she had been after the double date. However, at this moment, it was if the double date had never happened. Even more strange was the fact that Usagi wished Rei would just get this over with and shout at her at the top of her lungs because right now, Rei was creeping her out.

Suddenly, the reason for Rei's intimidating bout of anger the day before came sauntering up the aisle toward their table. Mamoru, hands in his pockets and a serious look on his face approached their table. He stopped and seemed to lag a while before uttering a word as if expecting someone else to initiate conversation with him. What else could he expect when Rei usually fulfilled that role? "Hello girls." Mamoru finally said.

"Hello." Ami, Makoto, and Usagi all replied. They all exchanged surprised glances when Rei didn't jump up and tell him how handsome he was today or attempt to tell him about herself and exaggerate her good qualities. In fact, she didn't even reply. In fact, she hadn't even looked up once since Mamoru had entered the scene.

_And cue the music!_ Usagi thought, half-expecting the Twilight Zone theme to play in the background.

Mamoru still stood, hands in his pockets. He cleared his throat. "Hi Rei."

Rei still didn't look up. She occupied herself with her bracelet, fingering the stones. "Oh. Hi Mamoru." She replied flatly.

Mamoru only continued to look at Rei as if he expected her to say more, but she remained quiet. Again, Mamoru cleared his throat. "How are you today?"

Rei jingled her bracelets and still without looking up at Mamoru replied, "Why would I tell you?" she replied in the same flat tone.

Ami, Makoto, and Usagi simply stared at her dumbstruck and open-mouthed.

Usagi couldn't help it. She snapped her head in Mamoru's direction, her jaw dropping. Then she snapped her head in Rei's direction. She looked at Mamoru and then she looked back at Rei. Then she looked at Mamoru again and then at Rei. What was going on?? Now she was sure she had entered the twilight zone or at least another dimension! As far as she was knew, a world where Rei didn't want to talk to Mamoru and Mamoru wanted to talk to Rei didn't exist! But apparently, it did because this was happening right before her eyes!

Usagi inhaled sharply. She must have taken the incidence at the double date really hard because now she was blaming Mamoru too. This is was rare. Rei was scarcely angry at Mamoru.

Mamoru looked confused, as if he didn't understand Rei's behavior and as far as the other girls were concerned, neither did they. "Um, is it ok if I talk to you? Over there?" Mamoru gestured toward a table on the other end.

Rei shrugged. "If I really have to." She slowly stood up from her seat and followed Mamoru to the other end of the arcade.

As Usagi began to come to terms with all the unexpected things that had occurred in the past few moments, something else unexpected occurred as she watched Rei and Mamoru sit across from each other. _She didn't like it._

* * *

**A/N:** For those of you who don't know what _The Twilight Zone_ is, it's a television show that's fictional where people time travel, travel space, or weird things happen to them. I know some of you guys are thinking _come on Mamoru, how could you not know that Usagi is Sailor Moon and actually think that it's Rei??_ Let's just say that things are going to get more interesting! I thank you guys once again for your support and encouraging me to continue to write! I love you guys!

skye668: Thanks for the support and thanks for wanting to continue to read my fic!

Unknown reader: I would say the carriage ride with Rei and Motoki was very quiet, mostly just Rei crossing her arms and pouting because she didn't get to ride with Mamoru. Hahahah, you made me laugh so hard when you said "Mamoru's Very Important Mission". That would be a funny story too! Yes, after hearing that Mamoru paid for Usagi's meal, she was very angry because she was planning to pay for him, but instead he left early and paid for his own and Usagi's meal. Thanks again for reading this chapter and taking the time to review it! I always love reading your reviews.

ninjett1: Hehe, I'm glad. I've had quite a few people tell me how they liked that Mamoru paid for Usagi's meal. I, for one like guys who insist to pay on dates so I think it was fitting that Mamoru covered Usagi's bill. Thanks for reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it!

Nandini709: I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Haha, I think it's funny that us fans are always like _Come on Tuxedo Mask, it's so obvious that Usagi is Sailor Moon _and vice versa_, _but of course it takes a lot more for them to figure it out than just by looks which is ridiculous because the only thing that changes is their clothes. I hoped you liked this chapter as well! Once again, thank you for reading!

angel-leigh: Aw, that's so sweet of you to say how much you love this story! It really gives me such a great feeling when a reviewer says that so thank you so much! I know that it is really difficult to picture Usagi with a different hairstyle other than odangos, but I'm glad that you understood it was part of the story. I feel that Usagi will always be Usagi no matter what her hairstyle. I loved Usagi's dress as well and I wanted to buy it for myself! Hahah. Choosing her dress was fun. I'm happy that you think I captured Motoki well because he's sort of just a secondary character and we don't really know too much of his personality so us writers sort of have to fill in the blanks. Anyway, thanks for taking the time to review my fic and thank you for all your kind comments!

Jingy5: Lol, that's how I felt when I first saw Usagi's dress! I wanted to buy it for myself too! I assure you that the costume party will have an important part in the story, just wait, it's coming! I'm so glad you thought I captured everyone's personalities well. I know how it is when you read a fic where the characters are not themselves and you think "they would never say that" or "they would never do that". Haha, but I'm glad you pardoned that Usagi only ate a salad! But don't worry because at the arcade she ate a burger and a plate fries that Mamoru bought her. Lol, you're right, Motoki usually does fade into the background. He's not really an overpowering character. He's pretty much just there. Lol. Thanks for reading and thank you for liking my story! It's so nice to hear it and every time someone tells me they love my story, it's like I'm hearing it for the first time.

empty-spaces: I'm glad that you liked the dinner and carriage scene! And you're one of many who loved that Mamoru paid for Usagi's meal. I'm the type who likes a guy who insists to pay on dates so I thought it was cool to add that Mamoru paid for Usagi's dinner. Thanks again for reading!

Frozen Fire: "This story is filling a void in the fan fiction world at the moment, for me at least." You have no idea how stunned I was by that comment. That is by far, probably one of the best compliments I've ever received, so thank you!! You made me really glad! I've read a lot of fics and romance novels and I know I prefer the sweet and slow romances rather than the rushed ones that are not as believable. Anyway, your review put me on cloud 9 so I'm just so honored that I'm speechless and dont' know what else to say!

BrodySTFU: The carriage ride was my favorite part to write so I'm glad to know that you loved reading it! You're not the first to say that you loved Mamoru paying for her bill so I'm really happy that I added that little last part in. I like it when guys insist to pay on dates so I'm a sucker for that kind of stuff. Thanks for reading and reviewing again! I really appreciate it. Thanks also for your very kind and humbling comments!


	9. Chapter 9

**USAGI'S VERY IMPORTANT MISSION**

Chapter 9--

Usagi couldn't help herself from glancing every so often at the duo who sat at the other end of the arcade. "I wonder what they're talking about." She thought out loud.

"Maybe Rei's persistence is finally paying off and Mamoru is beginning to return her feelings." Ami offered.

Usagi snorted with laughter. "Yeah. That'll be the day." But for some reason, Usagi felt a little uneasy.

Makoto shrugged. "Mamoru did look pretty serious when he came up to our table so it must be a serious conversation."

Ami nodded in agreement. "I guess we'll have to wait until Rei comes back to find out."

Usagi bit the inside of her cheek as she pondered this situation. Maybe Ami was right and perhaps Mamoru had realized how much Rei cared for him and decided to give a relationship with her a try. But then why had he begged for her help to find a way to keep Rei away just the other day? He had seemed determined to make his plan to unattract her a success. His actions just a few moments ago, however, were not congruent with his plan. Sauntering up to their table and asking to speak with Rei privately did not contribute to his goal of keeping her away.

A few moments of silence ensued after the waiter had taken their orders. The girls all knew that each one of them were dying to know what was happening at the table on the other end of the arcade.

Usagi drummed her fingers on the table as she stole yet another glance at Rei and Mamoru. Maybe...maybe he was asking to speak to her privately because he wanted to tell her to back off and give up. But no, Usagi remembered she had told him in the carriage that things like that wouldn't work with Rei. Maybe he decided to give it a try anyhow, just in case it did work. But no, that couldn't be because right now, he was holding her hand. Usagi's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. _Wait, what? Holding her hand??_

--

There were a few moments of awkward silence after Mamoru and Rei had taken a seat. Mamoru looked down at the table while Rei continued to finger the charms on her bracelet.

Rei was so amazed. Her plan was working faster than she thought possible. How could she not have thought of this earlier? It would have saved her so much trouble. She knew that now she had to stick with the plan no matter how tempted she was to look into those beautiful blue eyes.

Mamoru cleared his throat and hesitated a moment before speaking. "I should have known that day when you told me. I finally figured it out."

Rei's eyes widened and she was forced to look at him. What did he mean? He couldn't possibly mean that he finally understood that all this time she harbored intense feelings for him. She had done nearly everything but hold a sign above her head that proclaimed her feelings. What did he mean he finally figured it out? Was he really that dense that he hadn't known that she wanted him?

Mamoru returned her confused expression with a puzzled look of his own. Why was she looking at him like she didn't know what he was talking about? He remembered his conversation with Sailor Moon the night before. He had rudely left without even answering her question. "Look, I know that I usually leave in the middle of our conversations and I'm sorry, but hear me out."

Rei merely blinked. Left in the middle of their conversations? More like avoid her so he wouldn't have to make conversations in the first place and more like ignore her and make a run for it whenever he saw her face.

"Rei," Mamoru said, his voice turning serious. "I'd like to ask you more questions and find out more about why I've got this weird attraction to you and by that, I think you know what I mean." He looked at her, waiting for a response. She herself had been the one who asked just last night why he kept saving them. Yesterday, he didn't have an answer, but perhaps if he spoke to her more, it would lead him to an answer.

Rei fought to keep the butterflies that were fluttering wildly in her stomach under control. Mamoru had just admitted that he was attracted to her! _Hallelujah!_ Her insides were rejoicing, but she clenched her teeth and fists to keep from jumping up and dancing. She had to stick with her plan. She had to appear as if she had not a care in the world for him. She crossed her arms as she replied, "How very gentleman like of you." She said sarcastically. It did seem an appropriate response since he had said he had a _weird_ attraction to her. Nonetheless, it was attraction and Rei would take that over nothing.

Mamoru furrowed his eyebrows, a look Rei thought to be so darling. "Look, I know I was a jerk, but you have to admit that you were annoying at times, always asking me to join--" He stopped when he saw the dangerous glare Rei was giving him.

The real Rei would have apologized for being annoying to Mamoru, but this Rei who was under the influence of a secret plan raised her hand and readied herself to strike. "Annoying? How incredibly rude! How dare you!" She said as best as her fake mad voice could deliver. Her palm quickly made its way to Mamoru's face.

However, her hand didn't get that far. Mamoru's own hand clutched hers in defense, stopping her before she could come in contact with his cheek.

Rei tried her very best not to collapse with elation when she realized what was happening right now. At this very moment, Mamoru was holding her hand. _Holding her hand!_ Who would have thought that being mean and rude to Mamoru would get her farther in an hour than it did to be nice to him for months! Even though he had said she had been annoying, it didn't matter because right now, they were holding hands.

Mamoru's eyes widened when he also realized what was happening with their hands. He quickly let go of her hand and apologized. "I'm sorry. Please just listen. I know I don't deserve to have you give me the time of day because I was always so cold to you, but if you would just--"

Without warning, a loud crash was heard in the arcade. Mamoru and Rei both shot up from their seats, ready to attack if the negaverse was present.

However, it was only Usagi who had slipped on a spill on her way to the bathroom. "Owie." She said, her lower lip trembling a little. She glanced around the arcade, embarrassment beginning to creep in as she realized how many stares she was receiving.

Motoki, who had just come in a few minutes earlier witnessed the entire event because Usagi had been talking to him and not paying attention where she was stepping, thereby missing the _Wet Floor_ sign causing her to slip on the puddle of soda. Usagi was trying very hard not to say certain words that she really wanted to say as a result of her painful ankle.

"Are you alright Usagi?" Motoki asked as he knelt down to tend to her. "Roger!" Motoki called to another employee. "Bring out the mop and clean this up."

Usagi only nodded in response trying very hard to make it look as if she was perfectly fine and that this didn't phase her at all.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Odango." Usagi slowly looked up to see Mamoru towering over her, his hands on his hips. "You really need to watch your step. Especially around signs that say _wet floor_."

Usagi shot him a glare. "Very funny." Was she could say since her ankle was hurting and she couldn't concentrate on insulting Mamoru any further. She pushed herself off the ground and attempted to walk as if nothing had happened. "Ow!" She said, sucking her breath from the pain of walking on the hurting ankle. Losing her balance, she began to topple over.

"Whoa, take it easy!" Mamoru said as he caught her around the waist.

Usagi's breath caught in her throat. She was leaning against Mamoru right now with his arms wrapped around her waist. He was close. So close, that she could smell that same cologne he wore on the double date. No doubt too close for Rei's liking. Speaking of which, where was she? Wasn't Mamoru speaking to her just a moment ago?

"Let's get you to a chair." Mamoru's voice loomed overhead as he helped her hop on one foot to a seat, his arm supporting her. "Let me take a look." He said, kneeling down to examine her ankle as soon as she lowered herself onto one of the vinyl seats.

Usagi looked ahead, not daring to glance down at Mamoru's hands that were now gliding across her lower leg and foot. His touch was so soft that it was almost ticklish. The light touch of his fingertips caused little currents of electricity to travel through her. He gently caressed her ankle with his thumb, making Usagi jolt in her chair.

"That hurt?" He asked softly as he looked up at her. Usagi dared not look back at him because for some reason, she could barely form words right now.

She quickly nodded without looking at him, but she knew that when he had softly touched her ankle, it didn't hurt at all. In fact, if she was completely honest, it felt quite nice. Usagi swallowed hard as she became even more aware of the contact Mamoru's hands made with her ankle. "Stop, it hurts!" She said frantically, even though she knew very well it didn't. She shifted back in her seat attempting to put a little space between herself and Mamoru.

"Here's some ice!" Motoki cut in as he handed Usagi an ice pack. "I'm really sorry about that Usagi. We should have cleaned up that spill earlier." He said apologetically.

Before she could answer, Mamoru did for her. "It's alright Motoki. If she had only been looking where she was going, she would have seen the wet floor sign and she wouldn't be in this predicament right now."

Usagi narrowed her eyes in contempt. "You know what? I'm fine. Really."

"Are you sure?" Motoki asked with genuine concern. "Will you be able to get home?"

Usagi nodded, her head bobbing up and down. "Yup. No need to worry about me." She said, attempting to be as convincing as she could possibly be. She moved her foot slowly to show them, but instead ended up wincing from the pain.

"Hmm, I'm not so sure Usagi." Motoki said. "I think it'd be best if Mamoru drove you home."

Usagi opened her mouth to protest, but Mamoru said, "Only if that means Usagi won't foolishly fall anymore."

Once again, Usagi opened her mouth to say something, but Motoki stepped toward her and said, "Here, I'll help you into Mamoru's car."

Usagi's excitement flared up as Motoki gently slid his arm around her back and allowed her to put her weight on him as she stood up and hopped to the door. However, as they neared the exit, Usagi couldn't help but feel like something was amiss. At this particular moment, Motoki had his arm around her. Where was the incessant fluttering of butterflies? How come it didn't tingle where his arm touched her? Why was it that she didn't feel like her heart was going to burst with joy? She should have been giddy with glee, but she realized the actual experience was different than how she had imagined it would be.

"I'll see you at the Halloween party Rei. We'll talk more there." Mamoru was heard saying as he stepped out of the arcade and made his way to his car.

--

The beginning of the ride home with Mamoru was once again, awfully silent. Usagi looked out the window, lost in her thoughts. She couldn't help but be bothered by what had happened with Motoki, or more appropriately, lack of what happened. Frustration suddenly flared up inside her. Motoki was the reason for UVIM for goodness sakes! He was the reason she had put so much effort into eating differently, studying more, changing her hair, and on top of that, he was Tuxedo Kamen! Maybe she was just so distracted by her hurting ankle that she wasn't able to fully appreciate Motoki's kind gesture.

She leaned her head against the window pane as she sighed softly. This was all so confusing.

Mamoru glanced sideways at her. "You ok?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yeah." She decided to be polite since Motoki had volunteered him and he hadn't protested. Out of nowhere, she remembered him kneeling in front of her at the arcade and memories of him lightly touching her lower leg soon followed.

Mamoru glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and noticed her face reddening. "Are you sure you're ok? You look a little flushed."

"Yes!" Usagi replied a little too hastily. She turned her face away from him and looked out the window. Quickly, she thought of something to say and said the first thing that came to mind. "So what was with you and Rei today?" Another image of Mamoru appeared in her mind, but in this one, he was holding Rei's hand. Usagi tried to push away an uncomfortable feeling that had settled in her gut and said, "You finally decided to give her a chance?"

It seemed as if Mamoru was thinking of the right thing to say. He kept his eyes on the road ahead as he gripped the steering wheel. When a few more moments passed and he still hadn't answered, Usagi asked another question.

"Just the other day, you were adamant on keeping her away from you. What happened between then and now?" She kept her vision focused on the various passing objects outside the window because for some reason, she couldn't bring herself to look at Mamoru.

There were another few moments of silence. Finally, Mamoru murmured, "Something changed my plans."

"Pardon me?" Usagi asked, not quite catching what he had said.

"Where do I turn?" Mamoru asked as he came to a four way stop, not bothering to repeat his answer.

"Straight ahead." Usagi replied as she pointed forward. "And then you turn right at the next stop sign." She could see that he wasn't eager to speak of the current topic so she decided to drop it. Maybe he had decided to give Rei a chance, but it was so odd how he had quickly turned from not wanting to have anything to do with Rei to asking to speak to her alone. What had happened that had caused him to change his mind?

The red convertible slowed to a stop in front of Usagi's house. She opened the passenger door and began to slide her way out of the vehicle.

"What do you think you're doing?" Mamoru asked slightly panicked as he opened his own car door causing Usagi to stop. Moments later, he appeared by her side. "I refuse to be held accountable if you ruin your ankle even more." He said as he delicately slipped one arm around her back and the other underneath her knees.

Usagi gasped out of shock when Mamoru lifted her out of the car and into his arms. "What are you doing? I'm perfectly capable of getting to the door step on my own!" She said stubbornly as she glanced nervously at the front door for any sign of her father. There was no doubt he would bring out the shotgun if he caught sight of this. "Put me down!" She hissed.

"You know what Usagi?" Mamoru asked calmly as he continued to make his way to the doorstep, Usagi in his arms.

"What?" She asked rudely, annoyed that he wasn't listening.

"Shut up!" He whispered harshly.

"You are so--" Usagi began, but at that moment, they had reached the door step and she was gently being lowered to the ground.

"You'll be ok from here?" Mamoru asked gently despite his harsh tone only a few seconds ago.

Usagi nodded, unable to look into his eyes. Her father was probably in the living room watching television and had probably heard the car pulling up in front of the house. She was about to turn and go, but it was then that she realized Mamoru's hand was still on her waist. He was so close that she caught a whiff of his cologne that instantly brought memories of the carriage ride. He was so close, she could hear him breathing. He was so close that if she leaned her head a little to the side, she would be leaning on his chest. Immediately, her face began burning up. Why was it so hot out here? She wanted so very badly to blame the summer heat, but it was the end of the October.

"I should go now." Mamoru said in a hushed tone, his hand quickly slipping off Usagi's waist. He turned around and made his way back to the car.

Usagi watched his retreating back and without thinking, called out his name. "Mamoru!"

He stopped and slowly turned halfway around.

"Um," Usagi began. "I...um...well" As soon as he had turned around, the words had completely left her and she had forgotten what she was about to say. As a result, she was left stumbling over her words like a moron.

"You're welcome, Usagi." Mamoru simply replied. With that, he walked away and didn't see Usagi's astonished expression.

--

Rei fell backwards onto her bed as she reviewed the events of the day. If it hadn't been for Usagi's ridiculous fall, things might have progressed further with Mamoru. Nonetheless, she had to be satisfied because Mamoru had said "See you at the Halloween party Rei" which meant that he was looking forward to seeing her there. The thought alone made her squeal like a little girl.

"Rei?" Yuuichirou's voice echoed from outside her door.

Rei sighed in exasperation. "Yes?"

"Your grandfather asked me to check up on you." Yuuichirou replied shyly.

Rei sighed again. "Yuuichirou, I'm fine! No one needs to check up on me. Tell grandpa that!"

"Ok, just making sure you were safe. Goodnight." He said softly. A second later, he was heard shuffling down the hallway.

Rei rolled her eyes. She knew very well that her grandfather never asked Yuuichirou to check up on her. When would he get over this silly little crush? Did he not know what it was like to continually be pestered by someone who you didn't have any feelings for? Did he not understand how uncomfortable it was for someone to be obsessed with you? Every night he would check up on her and claim that her grandfather asked him to. Everyday, he would make her lunch and snacks to bring to school and not to mention his numerous attempts at getting her to go out on a date with him. You would think that by now, he would have gotten the picture already. She shrugged. Some people just didn't get it.

She sighed as she redirected her thoughts to Mamoru. She couldn't wait until the Halloween party. There, she would show him just what he had been holding out on all this time.

* * *

**A/N:** Did you guys notice the little piece of irony at the end? Rei was complaining about how Yuuichirou is creepily obsessed with her and didn't notice that she herself is creepily obsessed with another. Anyway, next chapter is the Halloween party where there will be some 'discoveries'! Thanks once again for reading this story and I have to say that over the past few days, I have gotten some of the nicest reviews I have ever received in my life. It's such an honor and every time someone tells me they love my story, it's like someone saying it to me for the first time! I can never get tired of it and it just makes me really happy that I've been getting so much support. I'll promise that the next chapter will be out before the end of the week.

CookingQueen123: Don't worry, I don't like Mamoru and Rei together either! When I saw them on their dates in the anime, I wanted to throw up! Haha. But thanks for reading my story and taking the time to review it.

Natalia: I apologize for leaving you hanging. I hope this chapter answered your need to know what happens next and I hope that you'll also like the next chapter.

sailormoon-is-eternal: I totally understand how you feel! During the entire anime, I was like, "Duuude, how could you not know who Sailor Moon is when there's only one person who has that same unique hairstyle?" I assure you not to worry however, because in the next chapter, Mamoru will...well, his eyes will be opened. But thanks for reading and reviewing!

Jingy5: Yeah, I realize that Rei is bitch in this fic, but I suppose that it contributes to the story. You made a lot of good observations like how Usagi is getting a little jealous, lol. Rei's really obsessed with Mamoru so at this point, she is oblivious to anything else and doesn't want anything getting in her way. You're right, we all can't be the ones to be saved by a handsome man in a tuxedo, but damn, I wish I was. Lol! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing. Please don't hesitate to let me know what you think of this chapter.

Unknown reader: I'm really happy that you liked the last chapter! I agree with you, it's hard to picture Mamoru as a non-proper man because he's always so proper! I think that I would have to describe how he is as a non-proper man very well and make it believable as possible to make it successful. You're right, Rei really confused Mamoru, especially now that he thinks she's Sailor Moon! Poor guy. Oh well, in the next chapter there will be more of him discovering about who Sailor Moon is. Thank you again for reading!

Sassafrass: Thank you very much for your kind comments! I'm so flattered that you think this story is staying true to the characters! It's reviewers like you who make me want to keep writing forever!

supersaiyanx: Lol, tension, confusion, and humor to come in the next chapter! Thanks for reading.

fanie: Aw, thank you for loving my story! I hope you found this chapter interesting.

Nandini709: LOL, I realize it is crazy for Mamoru to think Rei is Sailor Moon. Just wait till next chapter, even crazier things to happen. Mamoru thinking that Rei was Sailor Moon was very unexpected for me too! I was writing that segment with him and Sailor Moon and then I just wrote it. That's just me though. The unexpected things that happen in my stories are surprises even for me! I'm really glad that the last chapter made you laugh though!

empty-spaces: Ahahaha, I love how you put it:_ everyone's so smart, but they keep getting all the information wrong._ That's hilarious! It is crazy that he thinks Rei could be Sailor Moon, but next chapter he will discover...well let's just say he'll discover more. Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

**USAGI'S VERY IMPORTANT MISSION**

Chapter 10--

"Are you sure your ankle's fine now?" Makoto asked as she slowly walked behind Usagi, watching her closely. "You're still limping a little."

Usagi scowled. "Yes, yes Makoto. I'll be just fine. Stop worrying about me." She had to admit though that she was relieved there hadn't been a negaverse attack since her slip at the arcade. Her slight limp would no doubt be a hindrance to her fighting capabilities. Speaking of which, she was forced to wear running shoes with her mermaid costume since wearing high heels with a limp was out of the question. It probably looked ridiculous, but there wasn't really a choice. Flip-flops would still pose a risk for tripping and knowing Usagi, a risk meant a probability.

Makoto shrugged. "Okay then. Just don't try to do any crazy dancing at the party."

Rei laughed. "Yeah, Usagi. You'll embarrass us all." She couldn't help it. It was almost second nature to come up with a way to get under Usagi's skin.

Usagi gritted her teeth. "I don't think that's what Makoto meant, Rei."

Ami quickly intercepted as she had done many times to avoid an argument. "It's finally nice to be able to go out and have fun and not worry about studying. Although we should've at least started the history report so that we could've gotten a head start."

Rei, Makoto, and Usagi groaned in unison.

"Relax, Ames. Just this once you need to stop thinking about school and homework." Makoto said as the girls neared Rocketta Hall where the halloween party was being held.

The blaring music that could be heard blocks away was becoming louder and louder as the girls continued to approach nearer to the entrance of the hall. The evening was proving to be perfect with no signs of any rain although there was a slight chill in the air. From outside, multicolored lights were seen flashing through the windows as clusters of teenagers stood outside on the front lawn while others meandered in and out of the building.

"Well, I'll see you guys later! Mamoru's probably waiting for me!" Rei said as she scurried her way across the lawn and in through the front door.

"So much for sticking together." Makoto muttered.

"We'll find her later, but remember we all look out for each other." Ami replied as they all walked in through the open doors.

The smell of cigarette smoke and alcohol wafted throughout the house as a large group of people shimmied on the dance floor while others simply lounged around on couches and chairs chatting. The music was so loud, Ami didn't think her ear drums would stay intact.

"I'm going to get us some snacks!" Ami yelled over the blaring music.

"What?" Usagi and Makoto asked at the same time.

"I said I'm going to get us some snacks!" Ami repeated, this time slower.

"We'll go with you!" Makoto yelled back.

Before Usagi could follow, she heard someone say above the music, "Hey girls! I'm glad you all decided to come!" She turned in the direction of the voice and found Motoki who was dressed as...Tuxedo Kamen? Usagi's heart slammed into her ribs. Her brain simply froze unable to process anymore information. Usagi forced herself with all her might to refocus. She gulped and quickly turned around to motion for Ami and Makoto to go without her.

She turned back to Motoki who seemed to be in good spirits as he bobbed his head a little to the music. Usagi was utterly speechless. She didn't know what to say or what to think. Motoki was dressed as Tuxedo Kamen for halloween. Why would he do such a thing if he was trying to conceal his identity? Perhaps he didn't think it to be a concern since everyone was in costume tonight.

She peered up at him through his mask and into his eyes, the same eyes that she had looked into many times before. But why, why were his eyes different tonight? In fact, his entire person looked different tonight than he had looked during battles. She looked him over once more. He wasn't missing any part of the uniform. The top hat, mask, cape, and cane were all present. What was it then that was missing?

Motoki chuckled at her wide eyed, open-mouthed expression. "You like the uniform?" He reached up to grab his mask and slowly slid it off his face, an action that Usagi had pictured him so many times performing. It was happening right before her eyes and yet something was missing, something was not the way it was supposed to be. Tuxedo Kamen himself was standing right before her and removing his mask, but where was the thrill? Why wasn't her pulse quickening in anticipation? Why was she just standing here like a voiceless idiot?

Motoki laughed, his eyes shining as he said, "I got this costume a long time ago and couldn't wait to wear it for tonight."

Usagi still stood motionless, feet plastered to the floor unable to say a word. _I knew it was you_ was what she was supposed to say, was what always happened in her daydreams, but now that this was a reality, for some reason, she couldn't say it. It just didn't seem right to do so. But why? Frustrated at her confusion, she brought her hand up to her head and rubbed her temple.

"Hey, you ok?" Motoki asked as he put a hand on her shoulder, seeing that she was perplexed.

Usagi nodded. "Yeah, just getting a little headache." She said without looking into his eyes because she couldn't bring herself to.

"You better go and have a seat." Motoki said as he led her to the corner where there were a few armchairs.

"Thanks." Was all Usagi said as she plopped onto one of the armchairs. At this point, there really was a headache coming on and she had both hands rubbing both temples.

Concerned, Motoki said, "I'll go and tell Makoto and Ami so they can look after you. I hope you feel better soon Usagi."

She sighed as she watched Motoki disappear into the crowd of party goers. She kept going over and over in her mind how something was different. Motoki had to be Tuxedo Kamen, she had been so sure of it for so long. It aggravated her to no ends however, that she couldn't help but think something didn't match.

--

Mamoru's eyes quickly darted around the hall as he entered through the open doors. A few days ago, he would have never thought he would be attending such a teenage occasion, but nonetheless here he was and all because of Rei. He wanted and had to know why it was that he felt so obligated to save Sailor Moon every time she was in danger.

"Mamoru!" Motoki's voice called from somewhere. Mamoru squinted his eyes in an attempt to see better, but after scanning the crowds, he still couldn't find him. Suddenly, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He whirled around and came face to face with...Tuxedo Kamen? "Ahh! Who are you??" Mamoru demanded to know, nearly jumping out of his skin.

"Sheesh, relax Mamoru." Motoki said as he slipped the mask off. "Why are you so shocked?"

Mamoru inhaled a deep breath, trying to calm his jittery nerves. "I...was just, surprised. That's all." He glanced at his best friend's attire and added, "Interesting choice of costume."

Motoki grinned. "At least I have a costume." He said as he shook his head at Mamoru's t-shirt and jeans.

Mamoru scowled. "I don't have time to prepare for such childish antics." Besides, he hadn't come here to party. He was going to talk to Rei, find his answers and then leave.

"Anyway," Motoki said as he scanned the room. "I'm looking for Makoto and Ami, possibly Rei. Usagi's not feeling well."

"Let me guess, she ate too many sweets and now she has a stomach ache." Mamoru said with a chuckle.

Motoki shook his head. "Actually, she's in the corner with a headache. Can you make sure she's ok while I go find one of her friends?"

Mamoru glanced toward the corner and sure enough, there was Usagi sitting alone with her head in her hands. Something about that sight stirred something in him and he began to make his way to her without even giving Motoki an answer.

"Mamoru!" A familiar voice squealed as two arms wrapped around him from behind. "I've been looking all over for you!"

Mamoru peeled the arms off of him and turned around to a red-faced Rei who was giggling as she looked up at him. "Shame on you, Mamoru, making me wait. Shame, shame shame." She said as she wagged her finger in his face with a large grin. "But that's ok! You're here now."

Mamoru stepped back slightly to put some space in between them. "Rei, have you been drinking?" He eyed her suspiciously and sure enough, she could barely stay upright.

"Drinking?" She murmured. "I drank some juice that smelled funny." Without warning, she burst into a fit of giggles. "Mamoru, you're the handsomest man I ever seen in my life."

Mamoru groaned. How was he ever going to get answers out of her when she was like this? "Rei, maybe you should sit down since you can't really stand right now." He said as she wobbled a little.

Rei sighed. "Oh Mamoru. You care about me so much." She said as she beamed with giddiness. After stumbling over in her high heels a few times, she finally made it to a seating area. Her french maid costume had been chosen carefully with Mamoru in mind of course.

When Mamoru finally albeit reluctantly took a seat beside her, she asked, "What do you think about my costume? Do you like it?" She inched her way a little closer to him on the seat.

He disregarded her question and said, "Look, I want to get out of here as soon as possible so I'm just going to ask you a few questions."

Rei frowned. "You're not staying? But--"

Mamoru shook his head, eager to get his answers. "When did you first find out that it was me?"

Rei smiled. "You mean when did I first find out I wanted you? From the first moment I looked at you of course." She inched yet again just a little bit closer to him.

Mamoru sighed with exasperation, a little uncomfortable with where this conversation was going. "No, that's not what I meant. How did you know I was T--"

An ear piercing scream was heard resonating throughout the hall. It was the scream of someone in danger, someone who was calling for help and it was causing the hairs on the back of his neck to stand on end. At that moment, Mamoru knew the negaverse was near. He stood up to see what all the commotion was about, but he was pulled back down onto the couch by an inebriated Rei. "Mamoru, don't leave me!" She whined.

Soon enough, a big ghoulish creature emerged from the ground and began attacking several people. More screams filled the building as others frantically made a run for the exits. It was pure chaos.

Mamoru tried to pry Rei's arms off of him, but she refused to let go. "You know, Mamoru..." She said as she clasped her hands around his neck. "I hate pretending to be mean to you, but it's the only way you'll like me."

He grabbed hold of her wrists and unwrapped them from around his neck. "Listen, Rei! The negaverse is here, you need to hurry up and transform into Sailor M--"

He was stopped mid sentence when he heard an all too familiar voice fifteen feet away saying a very familiar phrase.

"I am Sailor Moon! Defender of love and justice! I shall right wrongs and triumph over evil and that means you!"

Mamoru's head shot up and sure enough, there Sailor Moon was, facing the negaverse demon. "What the..." He trailed off with disbelief as he looked from Sailor Moon down at Rei and then back to Sailor Moon.

Rei seemed oblivious to all that was happening around them and only looked at Mamoru with dreamy eyes.

Incredulous, Mamoru forced himself to breathe. "You're not...you're not..." He began, unable to finish his sentence and unable to believe what was going on. He had been completely wrong this entire time! Obviously the person who he thought Sailor Moon was wasn't her!

"What?" Rei asked, a confused look settling on her face, still unaware of the battle that was about to begin. Mamoru cursed, angry that he had been such an idiot. He could have directly told Rei that he was Tuxedo Mask and given away his identity. Who knows what kind of mess that would have made of things?

"Agh!!" Sailor Moon yelled as she dodged an attack. It missed by mere centimeters.

Suddenly, Mamoru developed an intense feeling that was not unfamiliar. It was that same feeling that urged him to make haste and go to Sailor Moon because she needed him. It was always so intense, he could never ignore it.

He quickly shot up out of the seat despite an intoxicated Rei who kept calling for him to come back. He hastily looked around for a spot to transform away from prying eyes, but there didn't seem to be a place that was suitable. He knew there wasn't any time to waste. He took a quick glance at the battle, hoping that it was distracting enough to keep people away from him.

To his dismay, Sailor Moon wasn't getting very far with this monster, but fortunately, Sailor Mercury and Jupiter had just stepped out onto the scene. Mamoru sighed with relief. At least she had some help for the time being. But wait a minute, wasn't there one missing? Where was Sailor Mars?

Suddenly, another attack emerged from the monster and was heading straight towards Sailor Moon. Mamoru's jaw stiffened as she made a pathetic effort to run. He held his breath as she barely dodged it. One millisecond too late and it could have been a different story. What was wrong with her? Why was she extra slow today? Wait, was she...limping? He watched as she hobbled toward the two other senshi. Mamoru knew he needed to transform now. Getting down on all fours, he crawled to the corner and rolled in behind one of the armchairs.

Sailor Moon cursed her ankle because the pain that was beginning to completely subside had now come back tenfold and it was proving to be an impediment on her ability to attack and run. If that monster had aimed only a centimeter more to the left...she shook her head and pushed the thought out of her mind.

"Sailor Moon, watch out!" Shrieked a panic-stricken Sailor Mercury.

Sailor Moon paled. "Oh no, not again..." She looked over her shoulder, where the negaverse creature was extending an arm with a blade on the end right toward her. It seemed to move at the speed of light.

One minute, she was frozen to the spot watching that blade shooting toward her and the next, she was sailing through the air, a familiar scent surrounding her. It was cologne, a very familiar smell. She didn't get to finish the thought, however, because in the next second, she was lowered to her feet with Tuxedo Kamen hovering over her. "What's wrong with you?" He hissed as soon as her feet made contact with the floor.

She looked up at him, her face scrunching up in confusion. "What are you talking about?" She asked as she looked up into his face.

She stopped, frozen when her eyes met his. This was him. This was the Tuxedo Kamen that she had admired all along. She had no doubt about it. These eyes she was gazing into were the same mysterious eyes she had always gazed into after battles. That's when it hit her. _Motoki isn't Tuxedo Kamen._

She continued to look, unable to tear her eyes away. All this time she had believed wrong. She had believed so very wrong. She tried to fight the sinking feeling in her stomach.

"Stop standing around, we need to fight!" Tuxedo Kamen urged, bringing her out of her deep thought. He quickly immobilized the monster with his roses allowing Sailor Jupiter to nail the monster with her thunder attack.

"Now, Sailor Moon!" Sailor Mercury shouted.

Sailor Moon took the cue, aimed her tiara, and soon enough, the negaverse creature was turned into dust.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as applause and cheers echoed throughout the room from people who emerged from underneath tables, sofas, and any possible hiding places.

Amidst this, Sailor Moon turned to Tuxedo Mask feeling as if she was back to square one. As if reading each other's minds, they both spoke at the same time.

"Who are you?" They both asked, each one looking intensely at the other and trying very hard to think who the other might be.

"Sailor Moon, I'm afraid Sailor Mars has gone MIA." Sailor Jupiter informed her, interrupting what was going on with Tuxedo Mask.

Sailor Mercury nodded as she scanned the area. "Yeah, she didn't show up at all. I wonder what happened."

Sailor Moon sighed. "Just a second guys." She replied, a little annoyed that they didn't notice that she was in the middle of something right now. "I'll help you look for her in just a second." She turned back to continue her dialogue with the once again mysterious masked man.

But he was gone.

--

Mamoru raked a hand through his dark hair as he made his way into the Crown Arcade the next day. Sleep had been next to impossible last night after the discovery that Rei _wasn't_ Sailor Moon. He had spent all night wondering who then, she could be. Who was it who was 'closer to him than he thought'? But when he had asked to speak to Rei privately, it was as if she knew what he was talking about. Or perhaps he had just assumed that she did. Rei did look confused for half the conversation. To add to that, how had Sailor Moon been injured before she had even been attacked? He recalled seeing her limp away from the first attack aimed at her. Was it possible she injured herself running away? He wouldn't put it beyond her. It had happened before.

He sighed with vexation after ordering a coffee and taking a seat at one of the booths. All the confusion was enough to make the circuits in his brain go haywire. He had to admit though, he was sort of relieved that Rei wasn't Sailor Moon. He couldn't deal with her obsessiveness during battles as well as during normal life.

Motoki approached Mamoru's table and took a seat across from him as he handed him his coffee. "Last night was insane." Motoki said, amazed that everyone made it out alright except for a few injuries.

"Yeah." Mamoru agreed, taking the cup of coffee.

"Let me tell ya, I'm glad the real Tuxedo Kamen showed up. I would've been toast if I was the one who had to fight." Motoki said with a chuckle, able to find humor in the situation.

Mamoru laughed, trying to picture Motoki fighting in a tuxedo. It wasn't going so well in his imagination.

Just then, Makoto and Ami walked into the arcade and took a seat at a nearby booth. Mamoru noticed that they too, seemed as if they hadn't gotten any sleep last night.

"Rei's not coming today. She's in bed with a hangover." Ami said to Makoto who groaned at the memory of Rei's drunken state the night before.

"She kept asking where Mamoru was the whole entire way home!" Makoto said with annoyance as she rested her chin on her knuckles.

Mamoru grimaced upon hearing this and reminded himself to restart operation escape Rei.

"Usagi seemed really distracted on the way home." Makoto pointed out after a short silence.

Ami nodded. "Yeah, something was definitely on her mind. I told her not to come today because she was in so much pain."

Mamoru's ears perked up at this. Why was Usagi in pain? He waited for more to find out why, but Motoki said something and took his attention. "Well, enjoy your coffee Mamoru. I've got to go and work."

Motoki slid out of the booth and made his way to the front counter, but only moments later, the arcade doors opened and Motoki was heard saying, "Usagi! You should really be home right now."

Usagi's voice was heard replying, "I'll be fine, Motoki."

Mamoru turned his eyes toward the exit, but as soon as he saw Usagi, he instantly froze.

She was limping.

* * *

**A/N:** And cue the dramatic music! As I promised, this chapter was released before the end of the week. It was fun writing this chapter. I hope this made sense to you guys and I hope that you found it interesting and somewhat suspenseful. I'm sorry that I sort of left you hanging with the last part of this last chapter, but I'll update soon. I think you all know what is going to happen soon...secrets uncovered!

neonsnickers: It would be **ideal** if every time I fell or tripped (which has been numerous times), a handsome guy was there to catch me/help me/tend to my injuries. Lol. Thanks for reading and reviewing! I appreciate that you took the time to write something. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

.!: Both are fine! You can be in love with my fic and me! I'm fine with both. Lol. I love writing so whenever I can, I try to update as much as possible. It's just a shame that there aren't more hours in the day for me to do it. Anyway, thanks for reviewing and reading!

sailormoon-is-eternal: Woo hoo, Mamoru has seen the truth, but only half of the truth. Just wait till he uncovers the other half. I'm glad you liked the last chapter and thanks again for reviewing.

Nandini709: That seems like a really interesting way to describe hypocrisy or how people don't want to believe their own faults, but they see it easily in others. You're right, now that you've point it out I just realized how much irony is actually in my story. It's nice that you're liking Mamoru more and I'm a sucker for romance so there will be more romance, but at the same time I don't want it to be sappy or too mushy. I've read a lot of romance novels and manga to know what is too corny so I don't want it to be too corny. Thank you once more for reading and reviewing. You are awesome!

Jingy5: Hahah, I'm glad you found Rei's thoughts to be hilarious! It's funny how she doesn't see that she is exactly that way with Mamoru! You got your wish in this chapter! Mamoru realized that Rei isn't Sailor Moon and also Usagi realized that Motoki isn't Tuxedo Mask. It's great that you thought last chapter was fun and I'm hoping you thought this chapter was interesting too.

empty-spaces: Yay, I'm glad you liked the blossoming attraction between Usagi and Mamoru. You said you had an idea of what would happen, was your idea close? I want to know! Thanks once again for reading and reviewing!!

Baine: I do realize that my story starts out like quite a bit of others out there, but thanks so much for sticking with it and continuing to read! Your review really made me blush! It was so nice to hear that you thought it was interesting and you are excited to see more. It's flattering that you think the romance between Usagi and Mamoru is going at a good pace. That's exactly what I was aiming for. I've read quite a bit of romance novels and manga and I didn't want it to be too corny or unbelievable. I'm glad to hear from you that I'm what I intended is working out. I hope your trip went well (you'll probably read this when you get back), but when you do get back there will probably be more than one update so I hope you'll be able to enjoy that. I completely understand how difficult it can be to update. Writing is a joy, but there are other priorities and unfortunately, we're not getting paid to write so our fics get moved to the very bottom of the list. I have a couple weeks off so I'm trying my best to complete this story before my time off ends. Also, how could I not update when I'm getting such nice and encouraging reviews like the one you gave me. It's pretty funny that Rei doesn't realize that she is smothering Mamoru the exact same way Yuuichirou is smothering her. I assure that at the end of the fic, Rei and Usagi's friendship will be in tact. I could never end it otherwise. I really didn't mean to make Rei as much as the underdog that she is in this fic, but she adds to the plot in so many ways as she is now. Thank you very very much for your kind words and you have made me very happy with your review.

ninjett1: Eventually, the truth will come out and I can't wait for that. Thanks for your encouragement! I hope you liked this chapter.

supersaiyanx: Lol, yes Rei is so silly! As I've said to other reviewers, she is doing the same thing to Mamoru that Yuuichirou is doing to her. Thanks for being a faithful reader and reviewer. You are great!


	11. Chapter 11

**USAGI'S VERY IMPORTANT MISSION**

**A/N:** Just to remind you guys, Naru is Molly's japanese name.

Chapter 11--

Rei grumbled as she attempted to block out the sunlight that was streaming through her window by pressing a pillow over her face. Too bad the pillow wasn't helping to diminish the intense throbbing headache as well. Already, she could tell this wasn't going to be a pleasant morning.

Sighing, she removed the pillow from her face and slowly sat up in bed so as not to aggravate her growing headache. As soon as her eyes caught sight of the daylight, she grunted and shielded her eyes with her hand. If she had to choose between this hangover and Usagi winning an argument against her, she would have chosen the latter.

"This really sucks." She muttered as she stumbled out of bed and headed for the kitchen. She needed to take some advil for this headache and fast. She slid open her door and turned left down the hallway, slightly swaying as she gripped onto table corners and doorknobs along the way to keep herself steady.

"Rei! What are you doing? Get back to bed!" Someone said with alarm from down the hall.

She slowly looked up to find Yuuichirou, a concerned look displayed on his face with a watering can in his hand, having just returned from watering the flowers outside in the garden.

"I need some water and an advil." She mumbled groggily as she shuffled past him, ignoring the command about getting back to bed.

She gripped the corner of a side table and made her way into the kitchen, heading straight for the medicine cabinet.

"I mean it." Yuuichirou said rather adamantly as he trailed behind her.

Rei only continued to ignore him and downed an advil along with a glass of water. Taking a deep breath, she placed her hands on top of the counter and leaned forward to rest as the trip from her bedroom to the kitchen was beginning to have a worsening effect on her headache.

Suddenly the phone rang, causing Rei's hands to shoot up to her ears as she attempted to block out the horrific shrill noise. "Answer it!" She bellowed with agitation. If she didn't know any better, she would have suspected that someone had somehow hooked the telephone up to amplifiers because today, they seemed to ring about ten times louder than usual.

Yuuichirou immediately obeyed and ran for the phone which was attached to the wall near the kitchen table. "Hello?"

Feeling a bubbling sensation in her stomach, Rei quickly brought a hand up to her mouth. "Oh no, please don't throw up." She pleaded as she felt a slight wave of nausea overcome her. She absolutely hated vomiting. Everything about it - the nausea, the taste, the feeling of acid burning your throat were all things she loathed like no other.

With the phone held to his ear, Yuuichirou gave Rei a worrying glance. "Sorry Ami, but Rei can't come and meet you at the arcade today. She's not feeling well from last night." He said firmly into the receiver. "Goodbye."

Rei brought her hand down from her mouth and placed it on her hip as she watched Yuuichirou put the receiver back in place. "Why did you do that?" She asked, annoyed that he had notified Ami she would be absent without even consulting her.

Taking a deep breath as if to gather his courage, Yuuichirou's face acquired a look of determination as he said, "Your condition isn't appropriate for you to be leaving the house."

Rei scoffed and gave a wave of her hand as if to dismiss his statement. "I'll be fine as soon as this advil kicks in. Now, if you'll excuse me..."

She didn't get to finish her sentence because another bout of nausea had come upon her. This time, she brought both hands up to her mouth, her eyes taking on a look of horror.

Yuuichirou immediately sprung into action. He quickly took his place behind her, placed his hands on her shoulders and ushered her hastily down the hall toward the bathroom. "Hang on just a second, Rei!" He said as he kicked the bathroom door open with his foot.

Just in the nick of time, Rei was bent over the toilet as disgusting gastric liquid poured from her mouth. The taste of it was enough to make her throw up again. Yuuichirou calmly stood beside her and gathered her hair in his hands, careful not to let any strands slip and come in contact with vomit.

After finishing, Rei quickly flushed the toilet so as not to have to look upon the sight of her stomach contents. Swiping her mouth with a tissue, she shook her head in disgust.

"You ok now?" Yuuichirou asked gently as he softly patted her back. She closed her eyes momentarily and inhaled deeply. Her head was still pounding as if a thousand bricks were being dropped onto it every two seconds. Her throat was dry and burning. Without even uttering a word, Yuuichirou slowly and carefully led her down the hall towards her room.

"You should lie down. I'll look to see if there's any medicine for your nausea and I'll bring you a glass of water too." He said as he pulled her along gently toward her bedroom. Rei decided she didn't have the energy or the will to argue due to her throbbing headache and recent vomiting episode so she simply stayed silent and complied.

As soon as her head hit her pillow, Yuuichirou pulled her covers over her and lightly stroked the top of her head. "I'll be right back with your water." He said with one last look at Rei as he stood up.

It wasn't until after she was left alone in her room that Rei began to realize that perhaps Yuuichirou wasn't so bad after all.

--

"Usagi, we told you to stay home!" Ami said with concern as she shot up from her seat and ran toward her staggering friend. Makoto extended a hand for Usagi to grab and they both helped her slide into the booth.

"I'm not a quadriplegic, you two. I can still move." Usagi replied stubbornly despite wincing as she leaned back against the seat.

"But you're going to make your ankle worse!" Makoto exclaimed. In a hushed tone, she added, "It's already bad from last night."

"Excuse me ladies," A male voice entered the conversation. "I couldn't help but overhear. Odango, how is it that your ankle is worse today than it was the day you slipped?" Mamoru stood by their table, awaiting the reply to his inquiry. Pushing his luck, he added, "What did you do last night to make it worse?"

The three ladies attempted to hide their surprise at Mamoru's upfront questioning probably because the answers he wanted could not be openly given. Biting the inside of her cheek, Usagi thought quickly. "I was dancing way too crazy last night at the halloween party. I overdid it." She added a triumphant nod afterward.

Makoto and Ami nodded vigorously to back her up. "Yup, dancing crazy." Makoto repeated in a mumble.

Mamoru only scrunched his eyebrows, a look of suspicion crossing his features. "But I thought you weren't feeling well. Motoki told me you had a headache."

Speechless, Usagi quickly glanced at Ami and Makoto silently pleading them to help her out. "I..." She looked up at Mamoru as he waited and then quickly gave Ami and Makoto another pleading look.

"Luckily, I had some tylenol with me!" Ami blurted out quickly.

Makoto and Usagi bobbed their heads up and down in a nod to show that the explanation was legitimate.

"That's right." Usagi went on. "After the tylenol, I was good to go." She looked up at Mamoru and attempted to give him a convincing smile.

Mamoru seemed to contemplate this for a moment before nodding and saying, "Oh ok. Well take it easy on the ankle from now on then." With that, he turned around and headed for the exit.

As soon as his head of dark hair was seen going out the door, the girls all breathed a sigh of relief. It wasn't the first time they had to make up explanations on the spot. It had been done many times for parents, siblings, teachers, and friends.

Usagi let out a long sigh which earned a questioning look from Makoto. "Usagi, something's been on your minds since last night. Is everything alright?"

Usagi only let out another long sigh which caused Ami and Makoto to exchange glances. Usagi hadn't been able to get the events of last night out of her head. Staying at home only served to be a prison for her with her thoughts so she had limped all the way to the arcade, quietly muttering unpleasant words the entire way.

Finally after a few silent minutes, Usagi confided, "I was so sure that Motoki was Tuxedo Kamen. It turns out I was completely wrong." Usagi sighed again with dejection as she rested her chin on the table.

Makoto gawked at her. "You thought Motoki was Tuxedo Kamen? I can't believe I didn't think of that!" But then her face and fell and she added, "But he's not right? Are you sure?"

Her chin still resting on the table, Usagi nodded as best as she could. "I'm very sure. Motoki and Tuxedo Kamen are not one in the same."

Ami gave her friend a compassionate look. "Sorry that you were disappointed, but we have to focus on our own task. Tuxedo Kamen made it very clear that he is not our ally. Maybe one day you'll find out who he is, but for now, our number one goal is to find a way to defeat Queen Beryl.

Usagi nodded to show her agreement despite the overwhelming curiosity inside that relentlessly yearned to know whose face was behind that mask.

--

Mamoru lightly laughed to himself as he drove through the intersection on the way home. It was such a ludicrous notion to think Usagi could possibly be Sailor Moon. "No way." He said out loud. "There's just no way." It absolutely had to be a coincidence that both Usagi and Sailor Moon had an injured ankle. Usagi had claimed that she had aggravated her injury by dancing. It was a plausible explanation, but thinking back, Mamoru couldn't help but notice her nervousness upon discussing her ankle.

What boggled his mind now, however, was the memory of last night when Sailor Moon had acted as if she no longer knew his identity. He remembered so clearly that she had asked him who he was after last night's battle. He recalled her expression which was a mixture of disappointment and genuine curiosity. Perhaps she had assumed him to be the wrong person and had realized last night that he was not who she thought he was. If that was the case, he knew he should just let it go and move on, but oddly, this only intensified his need to know who she was.

His thoughts reverted to Usagi's injured ankle. It wasn't impossible that Sailor Moon had also injured her ankle right before the battle. He knew that it was ridiculous and absurd, but maybe, just maybe there was the tiniest possibility that Usagi was Sailor Moon. Sighing, he shook his head in disbelief as if to dismiss the entire possibility. Although he had begun to see Usagi in a different light these past few weeks, it just didn't add up. Usagi could never be the defender of love and justice. She could never look danger in the eye and not cower away. Despite this, the smallest inkling of a doubt seeped its way into his mind. As he made a right turn at the light, he made a decision that would end these nonsense thoughts once and for all. He was going to prove that Usagi _wasn't_ Sailor Moon.

--

"It's been so long since we've been able to spend time together outside of school." Naru said with a smile after taking a sip of her mocha. Across the table, Usagi was shamelessly and loudly slurping on her large hot chocolate. Drinking warm beverages in a quaint cafe downtown was proving to be a pleasant experience on this chilly November day after school.

"I know. I'm so glad that we're finally hanging out." Usagi said cheerfully. After downing another gulp of hot chocolate, Usagi's face brightened and a sly look overcame her features.

Setting down her mug, she said, "Word has been going around at school that you and a certain someone," she paused for a moment to witness Naru's reaction and sure enough, a look of slight embarrassment made its way onto her face. "whose name I won't mention," Usagi brought her hand up to her mouth and coughed into it while saying "Umino!" She resisted the strong urge to laugh at Naru's stunned expression upon hearing that name. Continuing, she said, "Have been having secret rendezvous during lunch behind the big sakura tree in the courtyard."

Usagi couldn't help it any longer. She burst into uncontrollable laughter upon watching her friend's face turn two shades darker than scarlet. "Really Naru," Usagi said, her words barely distinguishable due to her laughter. "How long did you think you could keep this a secret?"

Her face still flushed, Naru stared deeply into the bottom of her mug as she clutched it tightly. "I guess not. He confessed his feelings to me last week." She calmed and a look of peacefulness replaced her embarrassment. "Beyond his exterior is a really nice, genuine guy. It doesn't matter to me if everyone else can't see past that."

"Oh Naru." Usagi said as she placed a hand on her friend's forearm. "You have my support."

Naru looked up into Usagi's face and gave her a shy, but grateful smile. "Thanks, Usagi." This time, it was Naru's turn to develop a sly expression. "So what about you, Usagi? Any guys knockin' on the front door of your heart?"

This earned another explosion of laughter from Usagi. "Knockin' on the front door of my heart?" Usagi sputtered as she laughed. "Where do you come up with these things?"

Naru laughed along with her. "Yeah, corny I know. But come on, tell me. Anyone at all?"

Usagi let her laughter die down with a long sigh. After a few moments in contemplative silence, she replied quietly, "He wasn't who I thought he was." At this, Usagi became noticeably lost in her thoughts as she stared at a spot on the table.

Naru gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "Oh, Usagi. Is it Motoki? Maybe he just needs more time to get over Reika."

Usagi shook her head softly. "No, it's more than that."

Before Naru could ask more, Usagi abandoned all signs of despair and excitedly said, "Let's go down to that bathing suit store down the block! HUGE sale!"

Naru gave her friend an inquisitive look. "Usagi, it's almost winter. Why are you--"

"Exactly!" Usagi exclaimed as she stood up from her seat and motioned for her friend to get up on her feet. "That is why they are having a huge sale. You'll never find prices cheaper at another time of year. Come on, let's go!"

Naru laughed, but complied. "Ok Usagi, but if you buy a bathing suit, aren't you worried that it might not fit by the time summer comes around? And besides, what about your ankle?"

"Naru! That's so mean. Are you implying that I'm fat? And my ankle's fine now, thank you." Usagi asked attempting to sound offended, but she obviously wasn't. Naru's attempt to convince Usagi that she didn't think she was fat faded off as the girls made their way down the street.

At a nearby table, Mamoru carefully placed the newspaper that had served to obstruct the sight of his face from the two girls down on the table. So far, no valuable information had made its way to his ears and he had no idea how long he could bear this high school girl talk. Leaving some money on the table, he slowly made his way in the direction the girls had headed making sure to keep a good distance behind them. He had to admit that he felt really foolish following Usagi and her friend. If any one of his friends was doing this, there was no doubt he would laugh in their face.

Making sure to keep himself concealed within the swarm of walking people, he kept his eye on Usagi and Naru. _This is to prove Usagi isn't Sailor Moon._ He reminded himself of that and so far, nothing had led him to believe that she was. _Except for her injury._ But that could have been pure coincidence he reminded himself quickly. He would stop this as soon as he had the proof. Maybe just like Rei, he would see that Sailor Moon and her were two different people doing two different things at the same time.

"So cuuute!" Usagi squealed as she touched the baby blue two piece bikini with a pattern of hibiscus flowers.

"Yeah it is!" Naru agreed. "Ooh and so cheap! You're right Usagi, this is the cheapest you'll ever find it. Try it on. Come on, it wouldn't hurt."

The door opened and the saleswoman was heard greeting someone. "Hello sir. It's seventy-five percent off everything in the store."

Mamoru looked around uncomfortably. It was an all woman's bathing suit store. If he was seen, he would never be able to live down this embarrassment. He quietly ducked behind one of the racks inhabited by hawaiian wrap skirts that was close enough for him to hear Usagi and Naru. Mamoru shook his head in disbelief at his current situation. Without even knowing it, Usagi was making a fool out of him.

Usagi sighed. "But if I try it on, I'll buy it for sure! Then all my lunch money for the week will be gone."

Naru laughed. "Then I'll share my lunch with you. Come on, try it on!"

"So pushy! You're always bossing me around." Usagi said with a smile as she opened the curtain of the dressing stall. Her friend only smiled back knowing that it wasn't meant as an insult.

Mamoru waited, squatting down behind the hawaiian skirts. A minute passed and there was no conversation. Two minutes passed. Three minutes. Still nothing. Already his legs were beginning to cramp up. Had they left without him noticing? He wanted to see what was going, but he couldn't see a darn thing behind all these skirts! As discreetly as he could, he used his hands to make a parting in the skirts that allowed for a very thin opening. After looking through his make shift peep hole, he spotted Naru who was simply standing around. But where had Usagi gone to?

Suddenly, the curtain of the one of the dressing stalls was pulled aside to reveal Usagi scantily clad in a light blue flowery bikini.

Mamoru's brain instantly halted to a stop. Heat instantly rushed up to his face and his lungs refused to release the breath that he was holding. It was as if all logic and reason had abandoned him and he couldn't think to move, much less do so at the moment. _Usagi_ and _bikini_ were the only two words that circled around in his mind at this point in time.

Naru gasped at the sight of her friend. "I love it!"

Usagi giggled, her face bright and cheery. "Me too! I have to get it. I can't leave the store without it."

"Excuse me, sir. Can I help you?"

That jolted Mamoru back into reality as if he had been shocked with fifty thousand volts of electricity. He all but jumped out of his skin at the sound of her voice and quickly whirled around to face her, his expression menacing as he put a finger to his lips to indicate silence.

The saleswoman gave him a confused look, but decided to obey in response to the look on his face. Bending down, she whispered, "Is there anything I can help you with?"

Mamoru took a deep breath to calm down his nerves. He nearly had a heart attack and if he did, it would prove to ruin his plans because then the ambulance would have to be called and surely, Usagi and Naru would find out that he was in the store.

"No thank you. Just looking." He replied in a whisper so as not to give away his presence to the girls he was following.

The saleswoman merely raised an eyebrow as she looked down at him. "Yes, I see that. Just looking." She gestured toward the space that had been created in the rack of hawaiian wrap skirts.

His eyes widening, Mamoru shook his head. "No, no. It's not what you think." At the front of the store he could hear the cash register ringing up a purchase soon followed by the door opening and closing.

"Exactly what were you looking at sir?" The saleswoman wasn't relenting.

"I assure you, I wasn't spying!" Mamoru's face suddenly fell into a pensive expression. "Well, not really..."

The woman crossed her arms and tapped her foot. "Do you guys have some kind of sick group or something?"

Mamoru furrowed his eyebrows, not understanding what she was asking.

"You're the third man this week! That's it, we're moving the hawaiian wrap skirts rack!" She said with frustration as she took hold of the rack and pushed.

Mamoru took this as a cue to leave and like a fox quickly dashed for the door.

--

Rei shot Mamoru a winning smile as she took a seat near him at the arcade. "My birthday's in two days." She said as if it were no big deal, but obviously, it was. "I'm having a little get together for only really special people." At the word special she looked closely at Mamoru.

She cleared her throat to ensure she had his attention and said, "You can come if you want." She tried her very best to make it sound as if she really didn't care whether or not he attended.

Mamoru sighed. "I don't think I'll be able--"

"Oh good, you're over your hangover!" Usagi said brightly as she popped up behind Rei.

Rei looked over her shoulder and gave Usagi a glare. "How was I supposed to know there was alcohol in the punch?" She said through gritted teeth.

Usagi shrugged. "Oh I don't know. Maybe you would have suspected when you noticed it smelled funny." She gave Rei a friendly smile and then added, "But that's just me."

Rei narrowed her eyes at her friend and grumbled, "It happens to the best of us. Right Mamoru?"

There was only silence and no answer. Slowly, Rei turned to face Mamoru only to find that his face had turned a deep shade of red as his eyes focused intensely on the table in front of him. "Are you alright Mamoru?" Rei asked slowly.

He cleared his throat and said, "Yeah. Just um, it's really um, hot in here." He swallowed.

Rei and Usagi looked at each other, both dressed in winter jackets to keep warm from the November cold. Mamoru was only wearing a thin long-sleeved shirt.

"Aw, poor you." Rei said with concern. "Maybe you're catching a fever!" She rested her hand on Mamoru's forehead which caused him to jerk back.

"No, no. It'll pass." He said quickly, still not looking up.

"I'm going to get you a glass of water!" Rei said as she quickly stood up and made her way to the front counter.

Usagi decided to take her seat and slid into the chair across from Mamoru. She let her eyes roam his face wondering about his reluctance to look up. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Mamoru merely nodded, still fixated on the table.

"Ok. If you want to talk, I'm here." She offered warmly. "Besides, I owe you for putting up with me during the whole Motoki thing which I'm giving up on by the way."

This was enough to lift Mamoru's eyes off the table. "You are?" He asked with surprise. After his eyes landed on her face, his eyes widened and he quickly reverted his gaze to the table.

Usagi furrowed her eyebrows in confusion at this reaction. "Yeah, I think it's about time I stopped this silly school girl crush." She paused for a moment before asking, "Are you sure there's nothing you want to talk about?"

Mamoru thought for a few moments. "Is there any way you can get Rei to stop her silly school girl crush?"

Usagi gave a light laugh. "Let me guess, she invited you to her birthday."

Mamoru confirmed this with a nod.

"Well then that's perfect! Think about it, Mamoru. It would be the perfect opportunity to carry out your plan. Remember? Be all the things Rei doesn't like in men."

Mamoru's eyes brightened and he lifted his eyes to Usagi's face. "You're brilliant, Usagi!" He chuckled, but then stopped short as images of Usagi in a baby blue bikini filled his mind. She gave him an inquisitive look as he gaped at her with wide eyes.

Without warning he abruptly stood up and began to make his way to the door. "Tell Rei I had to leave and that I'll see her at her birthday party." He said over his shoulder.

Mamoru sighed as he stepped out of the arcade. Following Usagi hadn't brought him any closer to the conclusion that she was not Sailor Moon. All it had done was confirm the fact that she looked _very good_ in a bikini.

* * *

**A/N:** All I'm going to say is that I'm hoping to finish this story before May 10th. Thank you for reading and I really appreciate the reviews I've gotten - almost 100!

shantie1984: So sorry for leaving you hanging! Hope this chapter sort of made up for that.

Nandini709: I'll say it again: you are awesome! I can't wait to see what you think of this chapter. The hotness meter between the two of them is going up and I will tell you that it will only keep going up! Eep, can't wait!

SailorMoon/Serenity28: Yes, I too have read quite a few stories where Usagi was drunk. Truth be told, I didn't really think of Ami and Makoto's costumes. I was too wrapped up in the way Mamoru would realize Rei wasn't SM and the way Usagi would realize Motoki isn't TM so I sort of didn't think of Ami and Makoto's costumes. As far as your question about Mamoru thinking Usagi is sexy, I think this chapter answered that question! hehe.

sailormoon-is-eternal: I know the fact that usagi is SM hasn't been confirmed yet, but don't worry. Mamoru will uncover more soon.

empty-spaces: Wow, then you are one smart cookie for predicting the right things! I assure you that there will be more discoveries and attraction to happen.

mouse: Aw, thanks for loving the story! Sorry about the cliffhanger, hope this chapter sort of eased that.

Jingy5: I'm glad that you really liked the last chapter! Lol, I suppose we have the same sense of humor! _And cue the dramatic music!_ You were right about Usagi deciding to stop attracting Motoki! In this chapter, she confirms that she is giving up on him mostly because the biggest reason she continued to pursue him was because she thought he was TM. I cannot wait to show you guys how ridiculous Mamoru will be in the next chapter all to unattract Rei. Operation escape Rei will be in effect.

starangel07: Your wish is my command.

SmTwilight: Aw, that's such a nice compliment! Thanks. Lol, yeah don't worry. She knows that Motoki isn't TM now. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

supersaiyanx: Mamoru is soon to uncover more...and so will Usagi.

Unknown reader: Operation escape Rei will be in effect for next chapter and I can't wait until you guys read it! Hehehe. You're right, Usagi still doesn't suspect that Mamoru is Tuxedo Mask. But maybe something will happen that will make her suspect. Your question was answered about Usagi giving up on Motoki now that she knows Motoki isn't Tuxedo Mask. In this story, one of the biggest reasons she continued to pursue him is because she thought he was Tuxedo Mask, but now that she knows he isn't and she knows that he's still in love with his girlfriend Reika, she is deciding to give up.

bunnykim89: Mamoru has put two and two together, but he still has his doubts! Now all we need is for Usagi to extinguish those doubts!

markus777: Crazy Mamoru, he still doesn't want to believe it's her. But don't worry, we'll make him see differently.

monstermunch3435: Wow, thanks for the compliment! I hope this update satisfied you.


	12. Chapter 12

**USAGI'S VERY IMPORTANT MISSION**

**A/N:** At this moment, the rain is pouring so heavy on my rooftop that it seems as though bullets are hitting the roof at lightning speed and that any moment, the roof will cave in.

Chapter 12--

Usagi happily helped herself to four oreo cookies and a handful of gummi bears. "Yum." She said through a mouthful of colorful gummies with a cheery smile.

Makoto smiled as she watched her old friend return to normal. "You're not going to continue your healthy diet, Usagi?"

"And miss this?" Usagi swallowed her mouthful of gummi bears and chomped on an oreo. "I coub neber!"

Rei scowled and batted Usagi's hand away when she reached for more gummi bears. "You're going to finish all the snacks before Mamoru even gets here!"

"Oh come on," Usagi sneered. "It's not like he's going to eat all of this." She said as she motioned toward the table filled with various sweets and appetizing snacks all the way from truffles to taffy.

"No, but _you_ will." Rei shot as she crossed her arms.

Usagi opened her mouth to retaliate, but Ami quickly took this chance to cut in and prevent a squabble that could very well ruin the day. "So Usagi, I see that you have your odangos back on your head!"

Usagi nodded as she consciously patted one of the round balls of hair on the side of her head. "Yeah. I missed them." She conceded it was true. "I have to admit, I felt like a different person without them." Despite looking a little odd due to the shorter length of her hair, it was confirmed that Usagi's odangos were back to stay.

Yuuichirou poked his head in the doorway. "Is everything alright in here? Anything I can help with?"

Rei shook her head at him. "Nope, we're good. Thanks Yuuichirou."

Usagi couldn't help but notice his forlorn expression upon hearing her response. He lingered a few moments afterward, clearly awaiting for an invitation to stay or any reason at all to remain in the room. "You should come over here and taste these wafers, Yuuichirou! They are indescribable." She said as she scooted over from her position on the floor to create a little space.

Yuuichirou gave a large grin and made his way over to Usagi. "I know, I've already had six of them."

"I wonder who makes them." Usagi said as she reached for one of the wafers and trying very hard not to look at Rei who was probably scowling.

"They're from Belgium. I read the package." Yuuichirou said as he scooped up a handful of the dainty and delicious wafers. The corners of his lips curved upward after popping one of the wafers into his mouth. However, just as quickly as his smile appeared on his face, it vanished as soon as the doorbell echoed throughout the house and Rei jumped up from the floor.

"Mamoru's here!" She squealed as though she had no care for other people's eardrums.

The girls all sat in silence as they listened to the pit pat of Rei's feet running for the door. Makoto gave the girls a quick look that said _he actually came? _Usagi quickly looked down, knowing that the girls would probably bear witness to a different type of Mamoru today. She, herself was curious to see how this would all turn out. She had to admit she was anticipating to see the extent to which Mamoru would go just to keep Rei at a distance.

The latch on the door was heard being unlocked and the creak of the door preceded Rei's high pitch squeal. "Mamo--" Suddenly, her high pitch dipped into a lower, somewhat dejected sound as she finished saying the name of the man who stood on her doorstep. "ru?" Her greeting ended in a question mark as if she did not believe that it was in fact Mamoru who stood before her. After a few seconds of silence, Rei was heard saying, "Come on in."

Ami and Makoto glanced at each other, wondering what had caused the surprise in Rei's voice. They would find out soon as the soft tap of footsteps grew nearer and as Rei said, "Everyone's in here."

Instead of bursting into the room as was expected, she walked in with a slight hesitancy that was almost undetected and she announced, "Mamoru's here."

Sure enough, in sauntered Mamoru with a polite smile as he nodded to acknowledge everyone's presence. There really weren't many people present. There were the girls of course, but besides another guy with scraggly looking hair that covered his eyes, he was the only other male.

Usagi reached for her mug and pretended to take sip, but really she was smiling very very hard into it and trying her very best not to double over with laughter. Mamoru had done it. He had already gone farther than she thought he would go to carry out his plan.

There he stood in the doorway clad in a hideous looking blazer with a color that could only be described as vomit yellow and a style that could have only originated from the seventies. Silver sequins lined the lapels while a neatly folded sea-foam blue colored handkerchief stuck out from his breast pocket. Three mix-matched buttons ran down vertically at the torso which were left open to reveal a t-shirt underneath that read _My girlfriend's out of town. _

His polyester trousers looked to be about two sizes two big and were held in place with a belt which caused them to sort of balloon out around his hips. After one glance at his light beige penny loafers that almost looked like moccasins, Usagi didn't think she could take it. She didn't even want to get started on those lest she lose control, convulse with laughter and ruin Mamoru's plan.

It was evident that Makoto and Ami were trying with all their might to conceal their astonishment at Mamoru's choice of attire. Makoto cleared her throat. "Did Rei tell you that this party was...formal?" She sort of forced the last word from her throat, but you could tell by the way her eyes swept over his shoes that she thought this outfit to be anything but formal.

"No, but birthdays are special occasions." Mamoru said with a toothy grin.

Rei beamed, seeming to appreciate this, but one of the sequins on Mamoru's blazer caught the light and glinted which caused her to grimace and look away. Sitting down, she said, "Have a seat." She motioned to an empty space between herself and Yuuichirou.

_Yes please, have a seat!_ Usagi silently pleaded with a mug still held to her mouth which covered a wide smile that threatened to bring an oncoming explosion of laughter. She didn't know how long she could bear to look upon the comical sight that was currently Mamoru. If he sat, at least half of him would be hidden beneath the table.

Ignoring a leery and suspicious glance from Yuuichirou, Mamoru obliged and lowered himself down to a sitting position.

Silence enveloped the room as if a sound proof bubble had encased them all. Rei was simply stealing glances at Mamoru's profile without letting her eyes fall beneath his neck, Makoto stirred her drink with a teaspoon, and Ami regarded the condensation that had built up on the window pane. Meanwhile Usagi was trying so very hard to get a hold of herself. She closed her eyes momentarily as if to draw strength, wiped the smile off her face and carefully set down the mug. She cleared her throat which seemed to catch everyone's attention. "Shall we begin?" She raised her eyebrows at Rei to prompt the beginning of dinner.

"Oh, of course! Silly me." Rei said, tearing her eyes away from Mamoru as she began to stand up. Yuuichirou immediately stood up on his feet.

"Please, let me." He said as he eyed Mamoru. Much to Usagi's chagrin, he began to clear away the half empty plates and containers of the delectable snacks to make room for their meal.

Mamoru gave a forced laugh. "Buddy," He addressed Yuuichirou. "What are you doing? Sit down. That's a woman's job."

Usagi knew very well that this was part of the act, but unfortunately, this caused a slight gasp to erupt from Makoto. "What are you saying?"

Usagi braced herself hoping that Makoto wouldn't take the comment so personally today. She watched with amazement as Mamoru kept his cool and his act intact. He simply shrugged and replied, "It's a woman's job to clean. They're better at it."

Yuuichirou ignored this and marched out of the room and into the kitchen to put the snacks away.

Makoto narrowed her eyes and said, "But they're also good at playing sports, finding jobs, and other things right?"

Again, Mamoru shrugged. "Other things, yes, like doing laundry, washing dishes, babysitting, and all that stuff." At this point, Makoto was beginning to look irritated.

A small voice joined in the conversation. "Really? You think that?" Rei looked slightly uncertain and disbelieving that something like that would come out of Mamoru's mouth.

Taking this as encouragement to continue, Mamoru said, "Yeah and as far as playing sports, men win by a long shot. I mean come on, compare the amount of people who watch NHL versus the NWHL or the NBA versus the WNBA."

At this, Usagi could hear Makoto grinding her teeth. When Yuuichirou walked in with big plates of food, Usagi eagerly interrupted their little debate with, "Oh, look! Dinner's here!"

To Usagi's relief, Makoto decided not to follow up Mamoru's comment about men playing sports better than women. Instead, she kept rather silent as she piled some food onto her plate, keeping her eyes on the serving spoon as it moved from the big dish to her own plate.

Usagi thought that perhaps when this night was over, she would have to do a little bit of explaining so as not to allow any animosity to linger and grow. She plopped a heaping serving of mashed potatoes onto her plate and proceeded to do the same with the crab cakes.

"I see you've given up on your healthy diet, Odango." Mamoru commented as he eyed her leaning tower of mashed potatoes.

Usagi stuck her tongue out at him playfully. "So what if I am?"

Mamoru merely chuckled, glad to have that familiarity back. "I always knew that you couldn't hold out that long when it came to eating healthy."

Usagi pretended to look offended. "It's nice to know that you supported me." She took her spoon and straightened out the pile of mashed potatoes that were threatening to fall off the side of her plate. "Now that I think of it, you tried to sabotage all my healthy eating efforts."

Now it was Mamoru's turn to feign a look of offensiveness. "Sabotage? That's such a harsh word..."

"Yes, sabotage." Usagi stuck her fork into one of the crab cakes. "Buying me fries and burgers without my consent. That wasn't very helpful."

Mamoru stuck two spoonfuls of food into his mouth. "Well shorry fo howping you owt when you weh hungwee." Following this, he proceeded to chew with his mouth open allowing every person sitting around the table to catch a glimpse of the masticated and mushy lumps inside his mouth. Usagi stifled a giggle by filling her mouth up with food.

Rei narrowed her eyes at Usagi. "What's this about Mamoru buying you burgers and fries?" She glanced over at Mamoru whose mouth was emitting loud chewing noises.

Usagi thought that perhaps she saw Rei look disgusted for a second, but she blinked and all traces of disgust vanished from Rei's face. "Um..." She began, but she never had the chance to answer because a roaring belch loud enough to wake the dead projected from a certain individual who had abandoned his manners for the evening.

A fork clattered as it dropped from someone's hand while everyone simply stared in silence at Mamoru. Usagi bit the inside of her cheek hard and thought of something, anything that would keep her from erupting with laughter. _Think sad thoughts, puppies drowning, not being able to eat chocolate ever again._ If only they knew how committed Mamoru was to playing his part tonight.

Mamoru reached for a napkin and sloppily wiped it across his face. "Excuse me." He mumbled, but began to chew loudly again, not taking notice of the looks and stares he was receiving.

Yuuichirou stood up, clearly disgusted with the antics of a certain person and said, "I think it's time for cake." Immediately after, he left the room.

Usagi stole a glance at the girls who seemed to be at a loss for words. Makoto released a sigh while Ami pushed her food around her plate with her spoon. Rei looked uneasy as she stared at her soda. Usagi took a deep breath attempting to gain control. _Get a hold of yourself, Usagi. Save your laughter for later. You can let it all go later, but please, not now._

Not a moment too soon, Yuuichirou walked into the kitchen with the cake resting on both hands. Slowly, he took one step at a time as if the cake was precious cargo and might teeter over and fall to his feet if he made a false move. Eventually, the cake was set down on the table and everyone broke out into the happy birthday song. As the flames on the candles flickered and the happy birthday song neared its end, Rei closed her eyes to make a wish and blew out the candles.

A cheer as loud as could be managed with five people rose in volume as Rei beamed with delight.

"Well, if you'll excuse me for a moment," Mamoru said as he stood up. "I've got to go use the bathroom. Something's telling me I might be in there for a while." He flashed everyone a grin and headed down the hall towards the bathroom.

Makoto seemed as if she was at her wit's end. "Did we really need to know that?" She asked, extremely revolted as she looked upon her piece of cake. The cake itself was chocolate and therefore the color brown.

Rei just looked stark white. It was as if someone had the ability to erase color from real life and had decided to erase some from Rei's face. She stood there and seemed to be frozen in her position with her fork held in her hand and suspended in the air.

That was it for Usagi. That broke the straw. She jumped to her feet and pretended to scratch her forehead so she could use her hand to more or less cover the smirk on her face. "Ithinkmymother'scallingme." She said quickly holding up her cell phone, unsure if what she said even came out sounding like english, but she didn't care and practically ran out of the room.

Quiet laughter had already set in when she ran toward the back door and stepped out into the garden. There, she sat herself onto a rock and allowed laughter to rack her body. Her shoulders shook as her breath came out raggedly and her eyes began to moisten. It was too much. It was all too much. She allowed herself to recall the clothing, the chewing, the burping, the bathroom comment and as a result, her body shook even more violently with laughter.

"If this was some other circumstance, I would think you were crying." Mamoru's voice wafted from behind her as he had thought he heard something upon emerging from the bathroom only to catch a glimpse of Usagi's shaking back through a crack in the back door. He gently lowered himself onto the ground near her and found the sight of her moistened eyes and red face very amusing.

"I was pretty good, if I say so myself." He said as he patted himself on the back. This only caused Usagi to burst out laughing once again as if she was just beginning. Mamoru couldn't help it and joined in and pretty soon, they were both doubling over with laughter, clutching their stomachs from the pain.

Just when they both thought they were done, one would snort with laughter which caused the other to laugh too and it would start the process all over again. "No more, please!" Usagi gasped. "It hurts!"

"You're telling me!" Mamoru gasped back as he lay on the dirt, wiping at the corner of his eyes.

After four rounds, they both stayed still for a while, exhausted from their acute episode of non-stop laughing. Somewhere in the distance, they heard the chirping of grasshoppers and the hoot of an owl. Mamoru gazed up at the sky now filled with stars as he stayed on his back on the dirt, unconcerned with ruining the hideous jacket. No matter how beautiful the stars appeared, he thought the moon always stole the show, sitting up there in all its eerie yet magnificent glory.

Usagi tilted her head back and took in the sight of the star scattered majestic night sky as an airplane's flashing lights made its way across the navy blue canvas.

"I didn't mean to, you know." Mamoru said out of the blue, his eyes still gazing upward.

"Didn't mean to what?" Usagi asked quietly as she placed her chin in her palm, admiring the calmness that star gazing seemed to bring.

Mamoru glanced at her quickly and then looked back up at the sky. "Didn't mean to sabotage your healthy diet." The orchestra of chirping crickets in the distance filled the silence for a few moments. "It's just that I knew you were itching for some real food, not your leaves and low fat stuff."

Usagi smiled a real, genuine smile although he never saw it as he was looking upward. "I never told you, but thank you. I really was hungry that time."

"You're welcome." He mumbled quietly.

The night breeze blew over them, caressed their cheeks, calmed them, soothed them.

"And your odangos are back." He murmured as if their conversation had never stalled.

Usagi breathed out a small laugh. "I know they look a little weird being a shorter length and all--"

"I didn't say that." Mamoru interrupted, his voice low and at ease. "They don't look weird at all."

Usagi raised an eyebrow. "But you're the one who always calls me odango and makes fun of them--"

"But I never said they looked weird." He said in the middle of her sentence in that same calm tone.

"No, you didn't." Usagi finally agreed as she realized he was right. She inhaled a deep breath of the crisp night air and realized that at this moment, she felt content. She felt as if the world's problems, pressures, and all her burdens had simply laid to rest, refusing to nag her for the time being. She didn't quite know how to explain it, but her heart felt full, as if it were being filled up by a ubiquitous feeling.

"Where are they?" Rei's voice was heard not too far away.

Mamoru and Usagi jerked up to a standing position. "We better go." Usagi said as she began to make her way back to the house with Mamoru not too far behind.

They met Rei in the hallway who seemed suspicious at the sight of them together. "Where were you?"

"I was on the phone." Usagi held up her cell phone as if it were concrete proof.

Mamoru smiled. "I was in the bathroom."

The end of the night couldn't have come any quicker for Mamoru. He bid everyone farewell and quickly sauntered out the door past an unfriendly looking Yuuichirou who stood still and didn't respond when he said goodbye.

Just as he was about to gun it down the street, he saw an odango-haired girl walking down the street with Ami. He pulled over beside them and said, "I can drive you girls home."

"Okay!" Usagi said without hesitation. The same couldn't be said for Ami who eyed the car with reluctance for a moment before accepting.

"My house is just two blocks away." Ami said as she fastened her seatbelt. Shortly after, Usagi and Mamoru watched Ami wave to them from her front door before closing it.

As Mamoru pulled back out onto the road from the curb, Usagi leaned into the back of the passenger seat and said, "That was some night!"

Mamoru agreed with a smile. "Absolutely."

"I have to give you credit. You really went for it." Usagi said with a giggle.

Mamoru couldn't help but laugh too. "Yup. I was pretty amazing."

Eventually, Mamoru pulled up in front of Usagi's house. She unfastened her seatbelt and quickly faced him to say, "Thank you for the ride Mamoru."

"Wait!" He said just as her feet were on the ground outside the car, but she was still seated inside. She slowly turned back toward him, curious as to the reason for his request for her to halt.

His eyes moved to the corner of her mouth as he said, "You have something right there." However, instead of pointing to it this time, he simply reached up and brushed the smudge of chocolate cake with his thumb as his other fingers stayed beneath her chin as if holding up a delicate sculpture that could be ruined with rough handling.

Usagi could feel her heart pounding in her ears. His soft touch was like the tips of angel feathers caressing her face. But for some reason, a part of this was familiar. She pulled her composure together and gave him a polite smile. "Thanks once again for the ride. I wonder if your plan worked."

Just then, a look of deep thought overcame his features and once again Usagi felt as if something was familiar. She felt like she had seen that expression before. Why was it so familiar? She also seen someone else like this...

Suddenly, her stomach felt as if it had dropped to the car floor. _No way. It can't be._ "I need to go." She said as she abruptly turned back around without even waiting for Mamoru's answer. "Thanks again." She said without turning around as she made her way to the door. When she finally got there, she didn't bother to put her key into the lock and open it. Instead, she simply stood there facing the front door. It wasn't until she heard the sound of the engine fade off that she allowed her thoughts to roam free.

It was just plain ridiculous. Mamoru couldn't be Tuxedo Kamen. She leaned forward and rested her forehead against the cool door. So what if Mamoru was good looking like Tuxedo Kamen? So what if they both had the same look whenever they thought deeply about something? So what if they both pointed out food stains around her mouth? Even as she said these things in her mind, she knew that the possibility was indeed there.

She shook her head to disagree. "No," she whispered into the night air. "Mamoru could never be." Surely, she would have found out sooner if he was. How could Mamoru be Tuxedo Kamen when he acted so normal, as if his life held no other stresses besides attempting to fend off women whom he was disinterested in? There was just no way.

Putting her key into the lock, she turned until she heard a click. She decided that night on her doorstep that she would do whatever it took to prove that Mamoru was _not_ Tuxedo Kamen.

* * *

**A/N:** It'll all come together soon enough folks. I don't want to drag this on too long so I promise that you will get what you want soon enough. Thank you to each and every single one of you who have reviewed because I have reached over a hundred reviews for this story!

shantie1984: Thanks! I know that there really wasn't that much information revealed in the last chapter, but I wanted to carry out the attraction between Mamoru and Usagi more. I'm sort of juggling two things at once. On one hand, I'm trying to evolve this romance between Usagi and Mamoru and on the other, I'm trying to bring out the discoveries of their identities. Thank you again for reading!

Unknown reader: I can't wait to read what you thought about operation escape rei in this chapter. Thank you once again for the kind comments and I'll make sure Rei gets a happy ending too. I really appreciate your reviews!

angel-leigh: Well it's ok if you can only review on the weekends. I'm glad that you even thought to review at all! Thank you very much for taking the time to do it. Thanks for loving it and there will be more usagi and mamoru romance to come! I'm excited!

SmTwilight: I'm glad to hear that I'm making Usagi and Mamoru's romance believable and that it's progressing at a nice pace. Hehe, I can't wait to hear what you thought of Mamoru's behavior in this chapter. I'm also glad that you thought the bikini part in the last chapter was funny. Thanks for reading!

Natalia: Yes, they will both see each other in a different light. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I hope you liked this chapter.

Nandini709: Yay! I'm happy that you liked the last chapter and I'm honored that my story is good enough to be eaten dinner in front of. How wonderful! It would be my pleasure to read one of your stories! That's so humbling that you would ask. Just let me know which profile. You can PM me or whatever you want.

Jingy5: I was thinking about having a monster attack during the birthday party, but then I thought it would be too expected and for now, I wanted to concentrate on operation escape rei and mamoru and usagi's growing romance. I hope you approved of this chapter. I will absolutely do my very best to give you your birthday present! You're right Yuuichirou is more of the gentleman in this chapter and I want Rei to have a happy ending too even though she was rude at times.

bunnykim89: Lol, I'm glad you thought it was cute!

neonsnickers: Aw, you're so kind! I hope you liked this chapter.

sailormoon-is-eternal: I'm glad you liked the bikini store scene! Ahah, I can just imagine Mamoru being flustered.

Anonymous: Thanks for your compliment! I hope I didn't take too long with this chapter. Thank you very much for reading and taking the time to review.

BrodySTFU: I truly appreciate that you're still taking the time to review even though you've been busy so please don't apologize! I love that you love how it's coming together.

empty-spaces: Haha, yeah I laughed when I was writing the bikini scene. It was so clear in my mind like a movie. I'm glad you liked it!

ninjett1: That's a good question. Yes, she will be appearing, but she'll be stirring up trouble unintentionally. That's the idea I have for now. Thank you for reading!

supersaiyanx: Originally, Yuuichirou was only supposed to be helping out with the party, but he sort of ended up sitting through it. Thanks for the compliments and thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

**USAGI'S VERY IMPORTANT MISSION**

**A/N:** Sorry that it took a little longer to release this chapter. I wrote some of it and then decided to erase it all and then start again, but to make up for it, there's a lot that happens in this chapter and a new character appears.

Chapter 13--

Usagi could feel the cold November chill all the way down to her toes. She looked down at her feet as they stepped one after the other, wishing that she had chosen to wear two pairs of socks. She pulled the hood of her coat onto her head and tugged its drawstrings, hoping that her numb ears would soon warm up.

Her eyes quickly darted to and fro, scanning the scene ahead for anyone that might recognize her. If word got back to her mother that she was skipping class today, it would not be a pleasant homecoming. She could see that already, the shops down the street were decked with holly, wreaths and ornaments for the upcoming Christmas holiday.

She glanced around the area once more, anxiety beginning to bubble up inside her. Never in a million years would she ever think she would be doing what she planned to do today. If anyone had told her a month ago that today she would be secretly following Mamoru Chiba, no doubt she would have deeply considered admitting that person to a mental institution and yet here she was today secretly following Mamoru Chiba.

She stepped lightly on the pavement, watching her warm breath come out in white puffs into the cold air while keeping an eye on her target of suspicion. Today, she would prove once and for all that Mamoru Chiba was simply an ordinary man who did not lead a double life as a hero in a tuxedo. Of course, this task did not come without its challenges. Waiting behind a garbage bin near the entrance of his apartment building was no simple matter. For what seemed like hours before he was seen emerging from the entrance, Usagi had to cope with the smell of rotting fish. When he finally did come out of his apartment, Usagi readied herself to follow him, only to realize that he was getting into his car which made following him by foot impossible. After hailing a taxi cab and yelling at the driver to "follow that red convertible!", here she was, fifteen feet behind her target with no idea where they were heading.

Usagi stopped in her tracks when she saw Mamoru duck into a convenience store. Deciding that it was better not to enter, she lingered outside and made sure to conceal herself behind a magazine stand. She wondered what it was that Mamoru needed so badly here at this store.

It wasn't too long before Mamoru finally exited the convenience store, but in his arms, he held a large bouquet of flowers. A pang of curiosity struck through Usagi as she wondered who he intended to give those to. Was it possible that she was following him to one of his dates? The thought gave her an overwhelming feeling of dread. The last thing she wanted to do was sit idle while Mamoru and a gorgeous lady flirted over a milkshake they shared with one straw. She stepped out from behind the magazine stand and made sure to keep up with Mamoru as he continued down the block.

She hadn't thought about it until now, but surely there were many other women besides Rei who took an interest in Mamoru. She knew that Mamoru rejected Rei, but of course, that didn't mean he rejected all women who pursued him. _There must be tons of girls who attempt to get his attention at his university. Smart girls. Tall, thin, attractive girls. One of them is probably the person he's going to meet right now._

Somehow, Usagi felt despair in the pit of her stomach. It came unexpectedly and out of nowhere, yet it was so undeniable. Before she could sort through her feelings, however, she saw Mamoru head into a building.

She tiptoed in behind him and quickly made her way to one of the seats where she hastily grabbed a magazine to cover her face as she readied her ears to listen to his voice. She could tell by the sound of his footsteps that he had approached the receptionist.

"Hi, I'm here to visit Asami." Mamoru said politely.

"It's nice to see you again, Mamoru. Go right ahead, she's in the lounge right now." The receptionist was heard saying.

"Thank you." Mamoru's voice said and then his footsteps were heard down the hall.

Usagi slowly lowered the magazine as she allowed her eyes to roam her surroundings. All she saw was a receptionist desk and a waiting area in which she sat right now. Up ahead, there was a hallway that led somewhere that she couldn't quite see from where she sat. Who was Asami?

"Are you Yuka's visitor? She's been waiting for you all day long! Come on, I'll bring you to her."

Usagi slowly lifted her eyes and turned her head to see a middle-aged lady in scrubs, motioning for her to get up and follow her. "Erm, I'm not--"

"--Don't want to keep her waiting. You know how she gets impatient." The lady smiled and began to walk down the same hallway Mamoru must have walked down. Usagi bit her lip and stood up, concluding that she really couldn't do anything else right now and besides, she could think of any other excuse. She trailed behind the lady in pink flowery scrubs who seemed to be in such a hurry that Usagi had to power walk to keep up with her.

"So she tells me that you're her second oldest grandchild. She talks a lot about you, you know." The lady flashed Usagi a quick grin as they continued down the hallway. Usagi forced herself to smile back, uneasiness beginning to grow within. What had she gotten herself into?

The lady made an abrupt stop which almost caused Usagi to collide into her. Fortunately, she was able to stop in time to avoid a crash collision. "Right this way." The woman in scrubs said casually, not noticing their almost crash.

When Usagi looked up, she realized that they were heading into a room full of elderly people. Nearly all of the white-haired seniors sat in wheel chairs around tables or in front of the television. Some played checkers or chess while others simply sat staring out the window. She observed a few that did not use wheel chairs who shuffled around to different tables. In the corner, someone played a calming song on the piano. Now she knew exactly where she was. This was Nursing home! But...where was Mamoru?

They neared a grumpy looking elderly lady sitting in the corner whose eyes regarded Usagi coldly. "Who's that?" She asked, her elderly voice harsh. The lady in scrubs smiled awkwardly and leaned in a little closer to the elderly lady.

"Yuka, this is your granddaughter Akira. You've been waiting for her all day." The scrubs lady looked at Usagi, prompting her for a greeting.

Usagi swallowed hard. How was she going to explain herself? The elderly woman obviously knew that she wasn't her granddaughter. Usagi forced a smile while she looked around for any escape routes. Unfortunately, the closest one was out the window and there was absolutely no way she going to jump out.

The elderly woman named Yuka narrowed her eyes at Usagi, her eyes glinting angrily. "This isn't my granddaughter! How dare you lie to me!"

Usagi instinctively backed away, ready to bolt. The lady sensed her uneasiness and quickly stood beside her as she leaned in and whispered, "I'm so sorry about this. She's been talking about you all day long and now it seems she's forgotten. Well you know how Alzheimer's is. She's in the stage where sometimes she remembers and sometimes she doesn't so please just be patient and understanding."

Usagi honestly didn't know if she should have been relieved.

The lady in scrubs motioned for Usagi to sit down on the armchair next to the Yuka's wheelchair. "Why don't you let her read you a book?"

Yuka shook her head vigorously. "No thanks. I only want my granddaughter to do that."

The lady in scrubs sighed. "Ok then, Yuka. Lunch should be ready in a few minutes. Let us know if you need anything." She gave Usagi a reassuring glance and headed out of the room. Usagi's eyes nervously flitted around the room as she sat in silence next to this grumpy old lady. Suddenly, her eyes caught sight of Mamoru across the room.

There he was, sitting in a chair across from another elderly woman in a wheelchair. The elderly woman whom he sat across from looked so fragile and small compared to the bouquet of flowers she held in her lap. _So Mamoru had bought the flowers for her._ She could see Mamoru's profile displaying a smile and a keen interest in the person sitting across from him. She couldn't bear to take her eyes away as she studied the way he looked so calm and content to be here. That woman who he was sitting with could have been no other than Asami. So she had been completely wrong and he hadn't been going out on a date.

Now that it had been confirmed, Usagi wondered why he hadn't gone out on a date. Surely, he could have his pick of any woman. He was handsome, intelligent, wealthy (evident by his nice apartment), and nearly everything a girl wished for. Why was it that instead, he was here in a nursing home of all places when he could be out getting his ego fed by lovely and eager women?

A harsh, elderly voice interrupted her thoughts. "Who's that you're lookin' at?"

"No one." Usagi said as she quickly looked away from Mamoru and turned her head towards Yuka.

The elderly woman harrumphed. "I may be old, but I still know when a girl is looking longingly at another man."

Usagi's eyes widened and she waved her hands in front of her to protest. "No, no, that's not it--"

"--That lady there is Asami Chiba. She's been here a while. I take it the handsome boy you were stealin' a peek at is her grandson. He comes here often to visit her. Such a shame too 'cause she don't remember him." Yuka's voice quieted down considerably. "She's in the late stages of alzheimer's I heard. She can't remember a thing."

Usagi was utterly speechless. It was as if a vacuum had sucked out all her vocal chords and she was left without a word to say. Memories of being in Mamoru's apartment came rushing to her head and his words rang clearly in her head. "_If you're wondering why I've got this nice apartment, it's because my parents left some money for me in their will." _

Since his parents had died, the only link left to his family was right here in this room. Even so, that link was broken because Asami held no memories of him whatsoever. She suddenly wondered what it was like to look into the face of a loved one and have them look back at you like a complete stranger. The notion was absolutely heart-wrenching.

"Now, don't you get all teary-eyed missy. I'm sure deep down she still appreciates that he comes to visit." Yuka said as she too watched Mamoru and Asami laughing about something.

Usagi blinked back some tears that she didn't even realize had accumulated in her eyes.

"So when you gonna tell him?" Yuka asked as she crossed her arms and leaned back in her wheelchair.

Usagi gave her an inquisitive look. "Tell him what?"

"I may be old, but I'm not a ninny!" Yuka responded, slightly offended. "When are you going to tell him that you're head over heels crazy for him?"

Usagi's head snapped in Yuka's direction. "Yuka, I think you've got it all wrong--"

Frustrated, Yuka threw her wrinkly hands up into the air. "Why is it that you young people think you know everything? And why is it that you young people think us older people don't know anything?" She gave Usagi a dubious look and went on. "So then why exactly have you followed him here pretending to be my granddaughter? Why is it that you were looking at him with googly eyes just a minute ago?"

Usagi scowled. "Please, I was hardly looking at him with googly eyes."

Yuka gave a cry of despair and frustration which caught the attention of several others patients and visitors. Usagi nervously looked around at the nearby patients who were giving them looks.

"You must think that just because I'm old, I'm blind too!" Yuka wasn't calming down. "You have such nerve, child!"

Usagi began to panic, seeing that this elderly woman was almost going to explode, not to mention the stares that were accumulating in their direction. She did not want to be responsible for causing an old lady to have a stroke. "I didn't mean that at all! You're a very wise woman that has perfect vision!" She said, desperately trying to get Yuka to calm down.

Yuka wouldn't have any of it. "Don't try to flatter me! Why don't you just come out and say it?" Her volume was beginning to increase little by little. Once again, Usagi glanced nervously around.

"Um, come out and say what?" Usagi asked skittishly, hoping that Yuka wouldn't blow a fuse.

"I know you followed him here and I know for a fact that you were looking at him with googly eyes, but you won't even admit it! Instead, you make me feel like a ninny by denying it!" Yuka had a huge scowl on her face and her arms crossed tightly against her chest. Her face was slightly reddened and she was also slightly out of breath from the exertion caused by her yelling.

"Is everything alright here?" The lady in scrubs had returned with a look of worrying on her face.

"No!" Yuka responded. "This girl here won't admit that I'm right! That makes me so frustrated!" By this time, she was yelling at the top of her lungs and Usagi thought that her head might sky rocket off her neck and shoot through the ceiling.

"Ok, ok!" Usagi hissed, ready to forfeit. "I followed him here and I was looking at him with googly eyes, ok?"

Yuka shook her head once from side to side. "Speak up, darlin'! My hearin' ain't what it used to be!"

Usagi released a sigh of exasperation and said a little louder, "I followed him here and I was looking at him with googly eyes!" _You happy now, you old grump?_

"Odango?"

Usagi felt her entire body stiffen. _Oh please, let him not have heard what just came out of my mouth! _Ever so slowly, Usagi turned in the direction of Mamoru's voice and she found him to be standing nearby, behind Asami with his hands on the back handles of her wheelchair.

"M-m-mam-oru." She managed to mumble. "What a surprise to see you here." She released a nervous laugh.

"I would say the same thing." Mamoru replied as he eyed Yuka who now seemed to be very pleased with herself.

Usagi bit the inside of her lip. She tried, but she couldn't think right now because her brain seemed to have almost entirely shut down.

"Yuka, let's get you into the dining room. It's time for lunch." The lady in scrubs said.

Yuka shook her head and refused. "No, I want this girl here to do it." She said, pointing at Usagi.

Her brain only half working, Usagi complied and stood up to push Yuka's wheelchair into the dining room. "I want to sit with Asami!" Yuka said with finality.

Usagi sighed and for the second time that day asked herself what she had gotten into.

After what seemed like miles, (in reality, it was only down the hall) they finally reached the dining hall where everyone impatiently awaited their meals as they sat around the table.

Yuka gently pulled on her dentures. "I hope my teeth stay intact." She gave Usagi a sweet smile and looked across the table at Mamoru and Asami. Usagi couldn't believe it. Just a minute ago, Yuka was anything but sweet.

Mamoru looked back and returned Yuka's smile. "So is this your grandmother, Odango?"

Usagi's eyes widened a little in panic. "Um,..she's, my, she is, she--"

"I'm a family friend. So very sweet of her to come and visit me." Yuka answered for her calmly.

Usagi smiled and nodded trying very hard to hide her nervousness. It was perfectly possible that it was pure coincidence that she and Mamoru were here at the same time visiting some patients. Hopefully Mamoru believed that. So far, it seemed that he did. If he had heard what she had said earlier to Yuka, he didn't show any indication that he did.

Finally, it was announced by one of the nurses that dinner could be served. Mamoru immediately stood up and said, "I'll be right back with your food."

Usagi followed suit and stood, not quite sure what she was supposed to do. Before Mamoru could leave, Yuka said, "Would you be a dear and grab me a plate too? I'd like to talk to Odango."

Mamoru glanced at Usagi with the slightest hint of suspicion that Usagi wouldn't have noticed if she wasn't so worried about being found out. "It would be my pleasure." He said politely with a smile.

When he was of ear shot, Yuka furrowed her eyebrows that only further wrinkled her forehead. "Kids' names are getting more and more bizarre as time goes on. Why would your parents name you Odango?"

Usagi shook her head. "My name is Usagi. Only he calls me Odango to spite me."

Yuka looked at Usagi with incredulity. "Now why would he do that? He seems like such a nice young man."

Usagi shrugged and drummed her fingers on the table. "You've only known him today."

Suddenly, Asami spoke up as if she had just realized what was going on. "Now where did that nice young man head off to? Did he head home already?"

Yuka shook her head and replied, "He went to go get us some food." She motioned with her hand over to the front of the room where the cooks were handing out plates piled with non-edible looking food.

Asami nodded slowly as if to absorb this information. "I thought for a second there that he was off being a superhero again."

Usagi's eyebrows shot up to her hairline. "What, what do you mean by that?" She leaned in with anticipation for the response, her pulse beginning to race. Could it really be? Did she just hear correctly?

Asami looked at her with surprise. "Oh, you didn't know? That young man's a superhero! He comes here to save me."

Usagi leaned a little closer, her mouth becoming dry. "Save you from what?"

Asami seemed to think for a minute and then scowled. "I don't know! He's just here to save me."

Usagi gulped. It couldn't be. How could a woman with Alzheimer's be so sure about this? She searched for further evidence. "What's his superhero name?"

Asami's eyebrows wrinkled together in thought. "Oh dear. I've forgotten again. You know, we're going to have to ask him when he gets back."

"Ask me what when I get back?" Mamoru asked as he set down a plate in front of Asami and one in front of Yuka.

Usagi blinked in surprise at Mamoru's quick return.

Asami eyed her plate with a look of disgust. "This looks like food for dogs."

Mamoru put the handle of the fork in her hand. "You need to eat. Put your fork in the food and then put it in your mouth." When she did what she was told, Mamoru asked again, "Ask me what when I get back?"

Asami's eyes brightened when she remembered their earlier topic. "What's your superhero name again? I seem to have forgotten."

Mamoru quickly glanced at Usagi and Yuka. Usagi watched for any signs in his face that would give anything away, but his face was unreadable and only a lack of expression occupied it.

"Have another bite of your food. We can talk about other things later, but right now you should eat." Was all Mamoru responded with.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the table, Yuka hadn't touched her food at all. "So you still haven't answered my question yet, Odango."

"My name is Us--" Usagi began, but was interrupted by a determined Yuka.

"--You still haven't said when you were going to tell him that you're head over he--" Yuka was interrupted by a heaping spoonful of food shoved into her mouth by a frantic Usagi.

Usagi put a false smile on her lips. "You need to get all your nutrients from your food. Eat up." She said as she shoved another spoonful of food into Yuka's mouth before she could protest.

"Whoa, Odango. Don't choke her now." Mamoru murmured as he watched Usagi mechanically pushing spoonfuls of food past Yuka's lips.

Suddenly, a frenzied beeping sounded from Usagi's coat pocket grabbed all of their attention. She jumped out of her seat and quickly said, "Excuse me, I have to take this call." With that, she power walked over toward the doorway of the room and headed down the hall, ignoring Yuka's calls for her to come back.

"Usagi, are you there?" Ami's voice sounded from her pocket. Nurses who happened to be passing by gave her a look. She quickly ran into a nearby bathroom and slid her communicator out of her pocket.

"I'm here." Usagi said as she held the little device in front of her face. Ami appeared in the top corner looking panicked. "Usagi, hurry, we need you to come right now! Attack on Trenton avenue! Hurry!" She urged.

"I'll get there as soon as I can!" Usagi said before slipping the communicator back into her pocket. How was she going to explain her need to abruptly leave? She concluded that she had no choice.

"I'm so sorry to leave like this, but there's something I have to do." Usagi said when she was back at the table. "It was nice to see you Yuka. I hope you have a good day." She turned to Asami and smiled. "Nice to meet you Asami. Goodbye Mamoru!" She quickly turned on her heel and practically ran out of the room.

"I wonder what that was about." Mamoru muttered to himself. Then he remembered that right now was Thursday afternoon. Just what was she doing here in a nursing home when she was supposed to be at school? Perhaps she had been caught skipping classes and maybe that explained her hurried leave. He suddenly remembered something she had said earlier. Something about following him and googly eyes? Following him? _Following me? Did she mean to say she was following me? Why would she follow me?_

He watched as Asami slowly placed more food in her mouth. It had been close just a few minutes ago. Asami had no idea, but she had almost given away his identity as Tuxedo Kamen. When he told her about being a hero, he thought there would be no harm in telling an old lady who had Alzheimer's who would most likely forget anyway. Only she didn't forget and had nearly told Usagi and Yuka. It was a good thing she didn't remember his hero name because surely, he would have been given away and who knows what the repercussions would have been. He decided from then on that there would be no more talk of Tuxedo Kamen with his grandmother.

He looked up to find Yuka's intense stare focused on him. "Um, hello." He said, mildly uncomfortable.

"What do you think of her?" She asked, not taking her eyes off him.

"I love her." He replied quietly without hesitation. "Even though she probably wouldn't say the same about me."

A big smile burst onto Yuka's face. "Just give her some time. She might not admit it now, but I predict that it'll be soon. I can see it in the way she looks at you."

Mamoru smiled back and side glanced at his grandmother who was chewing as fast as her little dentures could allow her to. "Thanks. That means a lot to me."

If possible, Yuka's smile became wider, baring almost all of her false teeth. "You should have seen her when she was watching you and Asami from the across the room."

Mamoru stiffened. Slowly, he brought his eyes up to Yuka's grinning face. "Wait, we weren't talking about my grandmother?"

Yuka's grin instantly vanished and a scowl replaced it. "You ninny!..." The rest of what Yuka was saying was lost in the atmosphere because all of a sudden, Mamoru began to get that familiar urging, desperate feeling again. It was the same one that called him to Sailor Moon's aid. He stood up and motioned for the nurse to come.

"I'm so sorry, but there's an emergency I have to get to." He said as he kissed the top of his grandmother's head.

"Go on ahead, I'll take care of these two." The nurse replied politely.

Mamoru hurried toward the exit, all the while hearing Yuka's loud voice saying, "You're lucky that she loves a ninny like you!"

--

Sailor Mars shot a fire attack at the ominous looking creature who effortlessly sidestepped it.

Sailor Jupiter aimed a thunder attack in the middle of the creature's forehead, only to have it deflected into a nearby building causing bricks to spray out onto the sidewalk. Fortunately, no civilians were in that vicinity.

During all this, Sailor Mercury scanned the creature with her mini computer looking for any weakness spots.

"What'd I miss?" Sailor Moon said as she ran onto the scene, readying herself to dodge an attack.

"Finally!" Sailor Mars bellowed. "It's about time."

"I got here as fast I could." Sailor Moon said as she panted. The Nursing home was all the way on the other side of town. She lowered her head and placed her hands on her thighs as she attempted to catch her breath.

"Watch out!" She heard the girls screech before a blade ripped into her side. She gasped and clutched the wounded area. Sailor Mars ran to her aid. "It's got blades that it shoots from its hands. You alright?" She asked as she helped Sailor Moon to her feet. "Let's get you where it's safer." Leaning on Sailor Mars for support, Sailor Moon managed to hop behind a nearby car parked on the side of the street.

"Ahhhh!" Sailor Jupiter was heard screaming. Sailor Mars shot Sailor Moon a look of concern. "Stay here!" She said before leaving Sailor Moon alone. Sailor Moon glanced down at her side, where a piece of the blade was protruding from. Gritting her teeth, she breathed through the pain. She hated sitting here and doing nothing. The scouts needed her. She shot up to a standing position only to hear Sailor Mars yell, "Run Sailor Moon, get away from the car!"

In less than a nanosecond, the car whipped forward and collided into her body which sent her flying into the air. She was falling and she knew that soon, she would feeling the pain of making hard contact with the ground.

Instead, she only felt the feeling of making contact with a hard body whose arms held her tightly. In a nearby alley a block away and safe from combat, Tuxedo Kamen gently lowered Sailor Moon onto the ground into a sitting position. "You're hurt." He murmured as she inspected her wound. He grabbed the corner of his cape and ripped off a strip of it and leaning closer, he began to apply the strip to her injury.

He was so close as he leaned in, his legs on either side of her as he crouched down to tend to her wound. Was Tuxedo Kamen the name of the hero that Asami had forgotten? She inhaled deeply and took in the scent of his cologne. In that moment, there was no doubt that this was the same cologne she smelled on the carriage ride, the same cologne she smelled at the arcade, and the same cologne that belonged to Mamoru. There was no doubt now that the expression on his face as he thought deeply about how to bandage her laceration was the same thinking expression that belonged to Mamoru. There was also no doubt now that the same fingers that were taking care of her here were the same fingers that lightly touched her ankle when she slipped and caressed her face only the night before. Asami must have meant to say Tuxedo Kamen.

For some reason, now that she had finally realized Tuxedo Kamen's identity, it wasn't surprising. It...somehow fit. It just seemed right. Looking back, she knew that she was ridiculous to think that it was Motoki. She knew that if Yuka could see her now, she would say that she was looking at him with googly eyes again. But she couldn't help it. She had finally figured out who Tuxedo Kamen was. He had been right in front of her the entire time.

Using all her will power to tear her eyes away from him, she attempted to push herself off the ground.

"Whoa, whoa Sailor Moon. You're hurt. You need to rest." Tuxedo Kamen said as he placed his hands on her shoulders to keep her from standing.

The smell of him was almost intoxicating. The weight of his hands on her shoulders warmed her and sent tingles down her spine. "I need to go help the senshi. We have to put this monster away."

"Venus Crescent Beam!" An unfamiliar voice yelled out.

Both Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon looked up at each other with shock. Who had said that? Seconds later, the negaverse creature was heard crying out in agonizing pain.

"We need to go!" Sailor Moon urged as she stumbled to her feet.

"Here, let me! I'll get there faster!" Tuxedo Kamen said as he swooped her up and began to run.

Sailor Moon glanced up at him beneath her lashes as she listened to the sound of his breath and footsteps on the pavement while he held her in his arms. If any uncertainty lingered, it was chased away at this very moment as she looked up into the handsome face of her masked hero. The curve of his chin, the swell of his lips, and the mysterious blue eyes were all Mamoru's. Her eyes widened in surprise at herself. All these characteristics of Mamoru's she recognized very well without even knowing it and yet she was so sure. She had never admitted it to herself until now, but she had always wondered what it would be like to...she let the thought fade off and lifted a finger to his face and delicately ran her finger down his cheek. Ignoring the look of surprise on his face, she slowly brought her finger to the corner of his mouth where she began to trace the outline of his lips. She slowly blinked, imagining what it would be like to...

"Sailor Moon, we're here." Tuxedo Kamen placed her onto the ground near the other senshi. A few feet away, the negaverse creature was sprawled out on the ground and fried to crisp no longer moving.

Sailor Moon brought a hand to her mouth. "You guys did this?" She asked in surprise and in awe. Admittedly, she also felt a little disappointed that she wasn't needed to finish this monster.

"Actually," Sailor Jupiter began. "She did." She pointed to a beautiful stranger with long blonde hair who stood alone.

Sailor Moon cautiously regarded the gorgeous newcomer who wore a similar uniform to the ones they wore. She stood so regally and beautifully as the strands of her hair danced in the wind, looking like woven silk. "Who are you?" She finally asked the stranger.

The stranger stepped closer, allowing everyone to get a better look. Sailor Moon gasped when she saw the mark on her forehead. It was distinctly the shape of a crescent moon. "Are you...are you the moon princess?"

The stranger merely stood there, not answering. She seemed to consider her answer very carefully.

"It's you..." Tuxedo Kamen stepped out from behind Sailor Moon and made his way over to the unfamiliar girl. Sailor Moon only looked on in surprise, wondering how he knew this woman.

He dropped down to one knee and took one of the girl's hands in his own and lightly kissed it. "You are the Moon Princess whom I have sworn my loyalty to. I have been waiting so long."

Sailor Moon inhaled sharply and attempted to get a hold of herself as she watched Tuxedo Kamen look at the girl with only what could be described as adoration, but she could already feel herself falling apart. Was this why Tuxedo Kamen had always refused to join the Senshi? Was it because all along, deep in his heart, he already belonged to her?

What was this feeling in her chest? How come it felt like someone had driven a piece of broken glass into the middle of her heart?

Before she even realized it, she was thinking maybe Yuka was right. Maybe she should have told him she was head over heels crazy for him.

* * *

**A/N:** To make up for the waiting, this chapter is longer than usual. I hope you enjoyed it and I really hate to say that I'll be going back to school on Monday. "GROAN!" But don't worry, I will still try my best to finish this story by May 10. I won't guarantee, but I'll absolutely try.

Thanks to guitarbabe2005, Anonoymous, Serena-the-Meatball-Head, markus777, evelynvm29, shantie1984, Natalia, bunnykim89, starangel07, supersaiyanx for taking the time to review my story. I appreciate each and every one of you!

Unknown reader: It's good to know that you liked the last chapter and that you thought it was funny! It made me happy to hear that. Your compliment about me being able to write sad moments and battles as well as funny stories made me feel thankful that I have a great reader like you. In my opinion, I think I don't write battles that great, but thank you for your kind words. I'm glad that it makes sense to you. Thank you my special reader!

sailormoon-is-eternal: Lol, yeah I would probably gasp along with Makoto after the "it's a woman's job" comment. In this chapter, Usagi has it confirmed. I don't want to make it too cliche. Thanks for reading!

BrodySTFU:  In this chapter, Usagi realizes that Mamoru is Tuxedo Kamen! So it's half confirmed. Now we just have to wait till he realizes that Usagi is Sailor Moon.

SmTwilight: I'm glad I made you giggle! I was giggling while I was writing the last chapter. It was fun. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

SailorMoon/Serenity28: It made me happy to know you loved the last two chapters. I only hope that you also loved this chapter. Thanks for your kind comments and reading my story!

Nandini709: LOL, bottlecap glasses!! Ahaha! Lol, well Usagi knows very well in her mind as do all women on earth that Mamoru has an incredibly wonderfully amazing super duper hot body! I don't know if you remember, but she played an april fool's trick on him mentioned in this story where she saw his body. Also, I'd like to mention to you that I have read part of your story and I haven't finished reading yet so that's why I didn't review, but so far from what I've read, you did an amazing job! Thanks for reading my story and I can't wait to hear what you thought of this chapter.

empty-spaces: Glad you liked the last chapter! I know the end of last chapter was cutesy, but the end of this chapter is more dramatic and sad. I'll try not to leave it that way for too long. Thanks for reading once again!


	14. Chapter 14

**USAGI'S VERY IMPORTANT MISSION**

**A/N:** Drumroll please! Chapter 14 is finally here! I know, I know, it's been a long time coming and I apologize to all of you who have been waiting so very patiently. I wrote this with all of you in mind and I hope that the wait was worth it. You have all probably read various and many stories where Sailor Venus is disguised as the moon princess and perhaps they have all had similar story lines regarding her character. I will tell you now, however, that this story will not be the typical story where Sailor Venus is immediately found out to be the fake Moon Princess. I intend to make this story memorable and different from the rest. Hope you enjoy. Dozo!

**Quick Recap:** At the end of the last chapter, Sailor Moon finally confirms to herself that Mamoru is indeed the mysterious Tuxedo Kamen whom she had been attempting to find the identify of for a long time. However, things get complicated when Sailor Venus appears during battle and Sailor Moon is left to watch as Tuxedo Kamen kneels down and swears his loyalty to this new Sailor senshi who appears to be bearing the mark of a crescent moon on her forehead.

Chapter 14--

"Usagi? Usagi? Usagi!"

Usagi unwillingly snapped out of her trance and looked up at a perplexed Rei who had been trying countlessly for the past few minutes to get her attention.

Rei put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow. "You've been spacing out and staring at the floor for the last fifteen minutes. Have you been listening to our conversation at all?"

"Yeah...of course..." Usagi mumbled a half-hearted reply. Rei rolled her eyes, deciding that it was useless to point out that it was obvious that Usagi hadn't been listening.

All four girls sat on the floor of Rei's bedroom discussing the previous day's events, specifically the stranger who had appeared in the sailor fuku. The unexpected and strange event had caused the girls to be deeply curious about the identity and purpose of the stranger which automatically called for an emergency senshi meeting the very next day.

Makoto twirled a strand of hair with her finger as her eyebrows furrowed in deep thought, Ami chewed her bottom lip as she sat pensively while Rei glared at an absent minded Usagi who had been in the room physically, but not mentally.

The light pitter patter of the rain on the window pane filled the silence that had recently come upon the room. For the past day, everyone knew that they only thing on their minds was the beautiful stranger who had appeared out of nowhere to slay the negaverse monster. So many questions loomed in their minds that most of the day, all they would do was try come up with a prospective answer or answer their own questions with more questions.

Ami's outspoken thoughts caused all the girls to snap out of their own deep thoughts. "If she's the Moon Princess, then it's our duty to protect her right? Isn't that one of our greatest purposes? To find the Moon Princess and defend her from the Negaverse?"

"Well if you ask me, it looks like she can protect herself just fine." Makoto replied upon remembering the image of the defeated Nega-monster which was deep fried to a crisp, courtesy of the new stranger's attack. "And it looks like she's the one who found us."

"And just how is she and Tuxedo Kamen involved with each other? I wonder what this whole business is about him saying that he's been waiting for her and that he swears his loyalty to her." Rei said as she leaned back against the wall knowing that once again, they had only added more questions to the pile of questions they had already created.

A long sigh with an undertone of sadness was heard coming from the direction of a girl with who wore odangos on her head.

The girls waited for any word to come from Usagi, but nothing followed the long sigh.

"Look Usagi," Rei began, trying her very best not to sound annoyed. "but now is not the time to be depressed that Tuxedo Kamen may have had a lover all along. Like we've been saying this whole time, how do we know that he's not deceiving us by pretending to be our ally when in actual fact, he's an enemy?"

"He's not!" Usagi snapped, surprising even herself at her hasty reply.

Startled by the rapid reply, Rei raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms. "How do you know that? How can you be so sure?"

Without being able to hold herself back, Usagi replied with vigor, "Because I just know!" She knew it was a bold yet ridiculous statement, but having held all her emotions bottled inside since the day before, she couldn't help but unleash it all. "If he was our enemy, wouldn't he have launched some attack on us long ago?? Why would he continually save my life if his purpose was to end it? Why would he continuously put his own life in danger to keep me safe? Tell me that! Why? Why? Why?!" This outburst left Usagi slightly breathless and her face a tad red.

Makoto, Ami, and Rei all stared at Usagi with unblinking wide eyes, surprised at their friend's sudden spillage of words.

Usagi slowly lowered her head in her hands and let out another sigh. "I, I'm sorry guys. I'm just tired. I'm trying to make sense of all of this too."

"Well I guess we'll have to get answers when we meet with her again which will most likely be the next time the Negaverse attacks." Ami finally said after a short silence. The rest of the girls nodded in reply, all of them only growing increasingly curious about the blonde-haired stranger.

--

Usagi set down her book bag on her desk and looked up at the clock at the front of the classroom. Five minutes early. She supposed that perhaps UVIM had left a permanent change in her and was now causing her to abandon her habit of arriving late to school. Then again, it had been impossible to get a wink of sleep last night since all she could think about was what she would ask the mysterious stranger when they were finally able to speak face to face. But what about Tuxedo Kamen who she now knew for certain was Mamoru? What would she say to him? How would she find out more about his loyalty to this blonde newcomer?

"Psst, Usagi." Ami whispered from behind. Usagi slowly turned around, her energy drained from wracking her brain of countless possibilities the previous night.

"Whoa, you okay?" Ami asked, alarmed at the sight of Usagi's bloodshot eyes and deep bags beneath them.

Usagi blinked, still not feeling any waves of sleepiness come over her. Her mind was overworked. "Do I look that bad?" She wondered upon witnessing Ami's reaction to seeing her face.

"Never mind that." Ami said disregarding Usagi's question. She lowered her volume and inched a little closer to Usagi's ear. "I did some research last night about any other possible Sailor Scouts and it seems that there's been talk of a Sailor Venus."

Usagi raised her eyebrows. "Sailor Venus?" She asked, surprised.

"Shh!" Ami urged as she put a finger to her lips. "Keep it down." She said with a glance around the room. Fortunately, it seemed as if the other students around were engrossed in a conversation about one of last night's J-dorama.

"Yes, there's been a Sailor Venus that's been mentioned in quite a few newspapers, but that's all I could find. " Ami glanced cautiously around the classroom and continued when she was sure that no one else had overheard them. "There's a strong possibility that the girl who crossed our paths during the last Negaverse attack was her. We can't be completely sure though, because it's only a possibility."

Usagi nodded, absorbing this bit of information. "Did you find anything out about the Moon Princess? Or if Sailor Venus is the Moon Princess?"

Ami shook her head. "No, I didn't come across any information about that at all."

RRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGG!! Both girls jumped from the loud shrill of the bell despite having heard it almost everyday.

"Excuse me class!" Haruka Sensei said loudly, not wasting any time after the bell had rung. "Listen up!"

The students quieted down and faced forward, some of them groaning as they dreaded the start of the school day.

"We have a new student today. Please welcome her kindly. Please come in Minako!" Haruka Sensei said as she turned toward the door.

All the students watched as a girl with straight long blonde hair and a friendly smile displayed on her face entered the classroom. "Hello everyone!"

A few "How cute!" were heard from some male students as the new student waved to the class.

Usagi had a feeling that this new girl wouldn't have any trouble finding new friends. She looked friendly enough. She just hoped that the this girl wouldn't be taken advantage of by the popular girls.

After the new student took a seat at the front, Haruka Sensei droned on about Japanese history and all the while Usagi's thoughts drifted to a certain masked hero in a tuxedo. The last words she heard him speak echoed in her mind.

_"You are the Moon Princess whom I have sworn my loyalty to. I have been waiting so long."_

She recalled the look in his eyes and his posture as he kneeled down to place a kiss on the so-called Moon Princess' hand. The very memory caused Usagi's heart to stir in discomfort.

Suddenly, an image of herself being carried in Tuxedo Kamen's arms appeared in her mind. It was just before they had met the stranger during the last attack. She clearly remembered how it felt to be held in his strong arms and how the closeness of him gave her comfort. She remembered studying the shape of his lips as she traced its outline with her finger while she wondered about inching closer to his face...

She physically shook her head to chase away any of those thoughts. Besides, those lips had kissed the Moon Princess' hand. Those lips wanted to kiss someone else.

Usagi's shoulders sagged with the last thought. She unconsciously inhaled as she remembered the smell of his cologne and without thinking, she pulled her arms tightly around herself as she remembered how his arms felt around her whenever he carried her. She couldn't help but remember those times he showed concern for her whenever she hurt herself. Even when she wasn't Sailor Moon and when he wasn't Tuxedo Kamen, he still took care of her hurt ankle. Sighing, she reminisced about the time when they laughed together in Rei's garden as they looked up at the sky. She cocked a half smile, remembering that he was even ridiculous enough to agree to help her make Motoki fall in love with her. How ironic was it that the one she turned to for help to attract who she thought was Tuxedo Kamen was the real Tuxedo Kamen all along?

It was such a shame that just when she had finally figured out Tuxedo Kamen's identity, he had gone and proclaimed his loyalty to someone else.

Suddenly, Usagi's heart dropped to her stomach. Did that mean...? Did that mean that she would no longer feel his arms around her as he carried to her safety? Did that mean she would never get close enough to him again to smell his cologne or look into his mysterious blue eyes? Were they never to share laughs together underneath the stars? Were all of those things now meant for another girl?

Usagi clutched the fabric of the front of her school uniform as she subconsciously attempted to clutch her heart. The thought of him carrying another girl in his arms and holding her close, the thought of him looking into another one's eyes, the thought of him looking at someone else with a look of caring concern, and most of all, the thought of his lips touching someone else...hurt. It hurt. She clutched the fabric of her school uniform even tighter.

What were all of these feelings that were now crashing down on her? She knew. She knew very well what it was, but it just hurt too much to admit it.

--

Ami set her bento down on the cafeteria table, ready to devour her lunch. Japanese history definitely had roused an appetite in her. "Itadakimasu!" She said before picking up her chopsticks. She poised the eating utensils and looked over her lunch, wondering what it was she wanted to eat first.

"Excuse me?" A voice interrupted Ami's lunch.

She slowly looked up, her chopsticks positioned in mid air.

"May I sit with you?" A polite smile graced the face of a beautiful girl with long blonde hair as she stood with a bento of her own in her arms, awaiting an answer.

"Sure!" Ami replied as she slid her bento closer to her in order to make more room on the table.

"Thanks!" The blonde haired girl's smile broadened as she lowered herself onto the seat and unpacked her own bento.

"Say," Ami said after swallowing a mouthful of food. "You're the new girl in class 2! Minako right? I'm Ami, also from class 2."

"Nice to meet you Ami. Thanks for letting me sit with you." Picking up her own chopsticks, she said "Itadakimasu" and began to eat.

"Oh, it's no problem at all." Ami replied. "You're welcome to eat with me anytime. Usually, my friend Usagi eats with me, but she felt sick and left early today. Maybe you'll meet her another day."

Minako gave another polite smile. "Please introduce us when the next chance arises."

"Of course." Ami replied. "You'll be surprised at her big appetite. She eats like a bulldozer." Ami said with a giggle. "Also, she falls and trips a lot. We always have to warn her and tell her to watch out for things. I think you'll find her amusing."

"I suppose she'll be needing more protection than I thought." Minako mumbled under breath.

"Pardon me?" Ami asked, unable to hear above the crunch in her mouth.

"Oh, nothing." Minako replied quickly. "So tell me about you. I've heard you're the smartest in the grade!"

Ami attempted to fight a blush that was beginning to rise in her cheeks. "No, that's not true..."

--

"Why the long sigh Usagi?" Motoki asked as he set a triple fudge milkshake on the table in front of her.

"Huh? Oh...nothing." Usagi replied, not even realizing that she was moping around the arcade. It had been one week since the last Negaverse attack and Mamoru hadn't shown his face in the arcade since. Usagi hadn't realized until now just how empty the arcade was without him. Despite the low murmur of conversation and the occasional bursts of laughter from various groups of teenagers and school children, there was a certain voice that was missing among the crowd.

Motoki tapped his fingers on the table, knowing very well that something was causing Usagi to sigh every five minutes. This time, not even a triple fudge milkshake was lifting her spirits. In fact, she hadn't even noticed that he had set one down on the table in front of her eyes. "Usagi?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Were you speaking?" Usagi looked up at Motoki with an apologetic look. "So sorry, what was it you said?"

Motoki lifted an eyebrow. "Is there something that's been bothering you?"

Usagi looked slightly surprised that her foul mood had been so obvious. She gathered herself together and forced a smile. _Yes, it's bothering me that Tuxedo Kamen and that Moon Princess might be off frolicking somewhere together._ "It's nothing." She finally said hoping that she was somewhat convincing in her act. Besides, Motoki had mentioned yesterday that he himself hadn't heard from Mamoru in the past week.

Motoki gave a quick nod, not looking convinced at all, but decided to accept her answer anyhow. "Ok then. If you need anything else, I'll be up by the counter."

As soon as Motoki walked off, Usagi lowered her chin onto the table. _Where are you Mamoru? Where have you disappeared to? Are you with her? Are you laughing with her? Are you carrying her in your arms?_

"What are you spacing off about this time Usagi?" Rei asked as she plopped herself down in the seat across from her. "Brrr, It's freezing out there." She said as she rubbed her hands together.

"Have you found out anything more about the Moon Princess?" Usagi asked, not feeling in the mood to argue with Rei.

Rei only shook her head. "I sat in front of the fire for hours last night and all I kept seeing was that blonde stranger with us. It was the five of us, but there was no princess in sight. I really don't know, Usagi. I still don't know who she is anymore than you do."

"Excuse me, I think you dropped this." A girl with long blonde hair had approached their table and was holding out a wallet toward Rei.

"Oh my gosh!" Rei exclaimed with shock. "That's my wallet! Thank you so much!" She gratefully took the wallet from the blond girl's hands. "I can't believe I dropped it and didn't even notice!"

The girl with the long blonde hair smiled. "I saw it drop out of your coat pocket so I quickly picked it up and followed you in here. I'm glad that you have it now so I'm going to go." The girl swiftly turned around toward the arcade doors.

"Wait!" Rei quickly said to stop the girl in her tracks. "Please let me treat you to some hot chocolate or something. It's the least I could do since you returned my wallet to me."

The girl gently shook her head and smiled politely. "Oh, it was nothing. I just did what I would have wanted other people to do for me."

"Please?" Rei asked, pleading for the girl to take a seat.

"Alright, alright if you insist." The blonde girl said as she sat down in the vinyl arcade seat.

"I'm Rei by the way." Pointing at Usagi whose chin was resting on the tabletop, Rei said, "And Miss melancholy over here is Usagi."

"My name's Minako. It's nice to meet you both." Minkao said with a courteous nod. Glancing over at Usagi, she said, "Actually, I think I saw you in my class. I'm a new student at Juuban."

"Oh, that's right. Yeah, it's nice to meet you too." Usagi replied, attempting to sound cheerful. It failed, however, and did not go without being noticed by Minako.

"Hey Rei! Did you just drop in?" Motoki approached their table with a notepad and pencil in hand, ready to take orders.

"Yes, I did. Are you on for the whole day today?" Rei asked, glancing up into his face. If Usagi was paying attention, she would have noticed Rei batting her eyelashes.

"Yup, I'm closing today. So what is it you guys would like?" Motoki said, poising his pencil to write.

"Two hot chocolates please. Ooh, and extra marshmallows!" Rei added.

Motoki tucked his pencil behind his ear after taking down the order and replied, "Extra marshmallows? Now that's asking for a lot but I'll see if I can pull some strings for you ladies." With a chuckle and a wink, he turned around and headed toward the kitchen.

"He's really cute." Minako said with a giggle when Motoki was out of earshot.

Rei nodded vigorously. "Totally! And the thing is that his girlfriend, well I guess she's an ex-girlfriend now moved to Africa so that means there's an open spot. Score!"

Usagi suddenly lifted her head up from the table and regarded Rei with eyes that held a look of disbelief. "Wait Rei, what about Mamoru? You know, the guy you've been head over heels for all this time?"

Rei simply shrugged. "After my birthday, I realized that he and I are on different levels. The bottom line is that I need someone more sophisticated."

Usagi used all her strength not to let her jaw fall to the floor. So it had worked. Mamoru's plan to unattract Rei had worked. Eureka! She had to tell him. She couldn't wait to tell him that his plan was a success. Her feelings of happiness stopped however, when she realized that he wasn't here for her to tell him and she didn't know when he would be here so she could tell him. Sighing, she let her chin rest once again on the surface of the table.

"Not having a good day I take it?" Minako said, noticing Usagi's downcast mood.

Usagi only sighed yet again. What was she supposed to say exactly? That Mamoru who was Tuxedo Kamen was gone and hadn't been heard from in a week? "I guess you could say that." She finally answered.

After the hot chocolates were finished and Usagi still hadn't touched her milkshake, Minako stood up and thanked Rei for the hot choclate. "You really didn't have to, but thanks for the hot chocloate. I really need to go, but I'll see you around in school Usagi." She said as she turned around and headed for the exit.

Once outside, Minako let out a long breath that came out in a steady white puff. She looked back once more through the arcade window at the girl with the odangos. "I'm sorry," She said as she began to walk. "but things must become more harder before they become better."

--

Usagi's heart pounded so strongly in her chest that she thought her heart might stop altogether. Finally, after a week and a half, the Negaverse had attacked which meant that she would finally be able to see Tuxedo Kamen.

"Watch out Sailor Moon!" Yelled Sailor Jupiter from way behind.

Sailor Moon took a couple steps to the left, but she knew that if she dodged the attack completely, Tuxedo Kamen would have no reason to come and save her.

The monster's attack missed her by mere centimeters.

"What are you doing Sailor Moon?? Do you want to be decapitated?!" Yelled a furious Sailor Mars.

Again, the Negaverse monster gave a loud roar and aimed its powerful and heavy artilery at Sailor Moon. Before she knew it, something was coming toward her, something dangerous. _This is it! In no time, I will be in Tuxedo Kamen's arms, safe and away from danger._

Instead, a cry was heard that said, "Venus Crescent Beam!" and in an instant a bright yellow light destroyed the monster's attack that was about to hit Sailor Moon.

"What? What just happened?" Sailor Moon said, very aware of the fact that she was still on the ground and not in Tuxedo Kamen's arms. Something else had saved her.

"Up here!" The same voice who had yelled out only moments before was heard saying.

All looked up toward the top of the building where a lone girl with long blonde hair stood. "It's her!" Sailor Mercury gasped.

The Negaverse monster sneered. "And who are you to interrupt my task?"

Without hesitating, the girl answered, "I am Sailor Venus who is sworn to protect Earth and destroy monsters like you!"

"It is her, it's Sailor Venus!" Sailor Mercury exclaimed.

Sailor Moon looked around in disbelief, looking for another person. "But where's--"

"And I am Tuxedo Kamen who also protects Earth! We will both show you just what you've gotten yourself into!" Out of the shadows stepped a masked hero in a Tuxedo who took his place beside the blonde heroine. There they stood, together on the top of the building, back to back, as a team."

Sailor Moon only blinked as she felt her heart crumble into a tiny million pieces. "What's going on?" She whispered out loud. She felt a pain like a shard of glass prick her heart and a lump form in her throat as she watched him take a protective stance in front of Sailor Venus. Countless times she had asked Tuxedo Kamen to join the sailor senshi, numerous times she had asked him to become part of their team. Every time his answer was, "I work alone."

Sailor Moon clenched her teeth as tears began to sting the back of her eyes. Why was it that immediately after meeting this new girl, he instantly became attached to her even though he had always distanced himself from Sailor Moon?

Sailor Moon inhaled, fighting to keep her emotions from spilling.

Had she lost Tuxedo Kamen to the one called Sailor Venus? Wait, how was that possible when he was never hers to begin with?

--

**A/N:** I am soooo sorry that it took this long to release a chapter! I appreciate all of your reviews and most especially your PATIENCE with me. I also really appreciate that you guys have understood the fact that I have other priorities and other commitments. I hope that this chapter carried on well from the last one and I'm excited to hear what you guys think. It is now 3:30 am and I have stayed up extra late just so I could get this chapter out to you guys as soon as possible. Like I said, this isn't the typical Sailor Venus Moon Princess story line and I'm excited for what's going to unfold soon in the story. Once again thank you for all of your support and patience!


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Hey guys, sorry for the long hiatus. I absolutely love writing this story and I love all you guys who read it and review it. I strongly recommend that you re-read the last half of the previous chapter (or at least the last couple paragraphs) as it might refresh your memory of the past events and perhaps this chapter will make more sense to you. Here, we (or rather the Sailor senshi) learn more about Sailor Venus. Without any further delay, here is the next chapter.

Chapter 15--

The next few moments were all a blur to Sailor Moon. She stood motionless as hazy figures darted to and fro in front of her and sounds echoed throughout the street as shots of ice, fire, and light beams blazed, destroying cars, parts of buildings and other property items that happened to be in the way. _A team? Working together? Since when? _The concept came at her like a glass bottle shattering at her feet and bolting her into shock.

She wasn't completely sure when, but sometime after the Negaverse monster was defeated, she forced herself to focus on the world in front of her and swallow the news that Tuxedo Kamen had chosen this new person over her. There, a few feet away stood the duo as the absence of battle sounds filled the air and the Sailor senshi took their place beside Sailor Moon.

Slowly, Sailor Moon allowed her gaze to steady itself on Tuxedo Kamen who showed no signs of exhaustion or fatigue. There he was, looking just the same as always. He was still handsome as ever, still mysterious, and still able to make her heart race a million miles a minute. Only this time, he also made heart ache. She wished that she could read his mind and know what he was thinking. She wished to know the reason for this sudden formation of a team. She wished to know what it was about this girl that was so special.

Slowly, she forced her eyes to move in the direction of the lovely girl with long blonde hair who stood so regally in her place beside Tuxedo Kamen. Her strands of golden hair billowed about in the wind every now and then, some occasionally brushing against Tuxedo Kamen's arm. She seemed as if to wait upon someone to speak and it was as if she knew there were questions wanting to be asked.

Still, none of the Sailor senshi made a sound nor was a breath even heard from any of them. Surprised by the announcement of this new team that stood before them and also confused by the endless questions looming in their minds about the new stranger, none knew where to start.

After a few more moments of silence, Sailor Mercury gathered her courage and spoke up. "So you are Sailor Venus. Is that correct?"

The blonde haired stranger bowed slightly. "I see you have gathered some information on me. Nice to make your acquaintance."

Sailor Mercury was slightly taken back, embarrassed that she had given herself away regarding having done some research on the blonde stranger, but she brushed away the feeling as she pressed on with the conversation. "I would only see it fair as it is obvious that you know who we are."

Sailor Venus's eyes slightly narrowed in response to Sailor Mercury's remark. "So I do." She replied, carefully eyeing the Sailor senshi. She braced herself, choosing to be careful with the words she allowed to escape her lips.

Sailor Mercury inhaled as if to bring forth courage and took a few steps forward to peer at Sailor Venus's face. She squinted slightly as she studied the crescent moon symbol on Sailor Venus's forehead. "Why is it that you know who we are, but we know little about you?"

Tuxedo Kamen seemed a little uneasy at the sudden curiosity and prodding of Sailor Mercury.

Sailor Venus didn't seem to be phased by Sailor Mercury's proximity and leery looks one bit. "I don't quite see why that concerns you. You would have to be living under a rock not to know that the four of you are very well known around here. I, on the other hand, am not."

Sailor Mercury slightly lowered her head in embarrassment. Yes, that was true indeed, but there were still so many questions she wanted to ask, she didn't know where to start.

Before she could say another word, however, Sailor Venus said, "I'm sorry ladies, but we've no time to waste. As we speak, the Negaverse is planning their next attack. We must be ready." Just as Sailor Venus and Tuxedo Kamen began to walk away, Sailor Moon called out which surprised everyone, including herself.

"Are you...who are you? Why now? Why did you decide to appear now? Have you known about us all along? You seem to be working against the Negaverse too, so then why must we work as separate teams? Have you known about your powers all your life? Or did you suddenly find out one day like us?" Sailor Moon knew she couldn't help it. Once she asked one question, another one came trailing right after it. Taking one last quick glance at the crescent moon on Sailor Venus's forehead, Sailor Moon hesitantly asked the last question that was at the forefront of everyone's minds. "Are you...the Moon Princess?" Her eyes pleaded for an answer, hoping so much to know what it was about this girl that made Tuxedo Kamen want to work alongside her.

The words _Moon Princess_ seemed to make Sailor Venus freeze. So very very slowly, she turned back around to face the Sailor senshi. She studied the four girls who stood a few feet away, each seemed also to be frozen in time as they anticipated her answer. She slowly inhaled. "Since you all insist very much on knowing about me, I need to know that I can trust you with this piece of information."

All the senshi nodded solemnly as they patiently awaited the next few words that would be released from Sailor Venus's mouth. Tuxedo Kamen stood quietly, watching the exchange.

Sailor Venus inhaled one last time and held her head high and proclaimed, "I am Princess of the Moon, daughter of Queen Serenity."

All the sailor senshi's eyes widened upon hearing this confirmation. The one they had been searching for had finally appeared! They should have been rejoicing and celebrating as the long awaited appearance of her majesty had occurred, but the current situation was not one that would have encouraged celebration. All the senshi wondered why the Moon Princess had hidden this valuable piece of information. Part of their mission was to find her, but she had hardly made it clear that she wanted to be found. If anything, she had implied the opposite.

After pulling herself out of her somewhat shocked state over the confession, Sailor Mercury bowed deeply. "Then I sincerely apologize for my disrespect earlier and I pledge to protect you Princess."

Sailor Mars, Jupiter, and Moon also forced themselves to pull out of their shocked states and followed Mercury with a bow. "We also pledge to protect you." Sailor Jupiter said.

Tuxedo Kamen raised his eyebrows at the sudden action of the Sailor senshi.

Sailor Venus immediately shook her head. "No, no, that won't be necessary." She responded hastily.

Sailor Mercury straightened herself out of her bow and scrunched her eyebrows at the response they received. Before Sailor Venus could say anything else, she said, "But Princess, part of our mission was to find you and protect you. Our duty is to risk our lives for yours."

Seeming uneasy, Sailor Venus again shook her head vigorously and rejected their pledge. "Your most important duty is to protect the planet Earth. Now, please, I must go."

She began to sprint with Tuxedo Kamen taking the hint and sprinting right after her.

"But--!" Sailor Mercury yelled after her.

"No! If anything at all, please stay away!!" Sailor Venus bellowed back, not slowing down and only continuing to run.

When the sound of running footsteps finally faded away, the senshi all looked at each other's startled yet confused faces.

"I...don't understand." Sailor Jupiter said, her head slightly lowering toward the ground.

Sailor Mars couldn't make sense of the situation either. "Yeah, I thought that we were supposed to protect her...but she wants us to stay away."

Sailor Moon crossed her arms. _It seems like something's not right. She ran away so fast like she didn't want to explain herself any further. Why would that be?_

Silence only ensued as all were engrossed in their own thoughts. Everyone was just so confused at this moment as to what their real mission was. All along they had thought they were to find and protect the Moon Princess, but today they had found out that she didn't want to be protected.

"Let's go home guys." Sailor Mars finally said after a long and thoughtful silence.

Everyone could only agree as their minds continued to think of the Moon Princess who wanted them to keep their distance.

--

"Princess, wait." Tuxedo Kamen took hold of Sailor Venus's arm and stopped her from running any further when they were far enough from the Sailor senshi. "Is everything alright? Why the sudden escape?"

Sailor Venus didn't bother to look him in the eye. Instead, she focused on a wad of gum that was stuck to the pavement. She swallowed before saying, "I'm alright. I really am." Pausing for a moment, she added, "It would be more effective if the Negaverse had to worry about fighting two teams instead of one."

Tuxedo Kamen lessened his grip on her arm and nodded. "Yeah, I suppose so." He couldn't help but notice her jitteriness and her slightly rapid breathing. _I wonder what's bothering her. _He couldn't help but be surprised by the fact that the Sailor senshi knew that a Moon Princess existed. Feeling her arm shake ever so slightly in his hand, he pulled her close and wrapped his arm around her. "I am honored that you have allowed me to protect you. I will do everything I can to keep you safe."

Sailor Venus sighed and against his chest quietly whispered, "I'm so sorry."

"What? What was that?" Tuxedo Kamen asked, not quite catching her words.

"Thank you." Sailor Venus replied, keeping her hands at her sides. "You go on home now and rest. Replenish your energy for the next attack." With that, she stepped away from Tuxedo Kamen and disappeared into the shadows before he could say another word.

Tuxedo Kamen let his arms drop to his sides. He had finally found her. The girl who kept visiting him in his dreams had finally appeared in real life. _Then why do I still feel like something's missing?_ In his dreams, he could feel that he cared for the Moon Princess more than he cared for anyone in his entire life, but for some reason, it felt different in real life than it did in his dreams. _Maybe I just need some time. More time to get to know her. Wait, what are you thinking? _He knew it was ridiculous to compare his dreams to real life. Besides, dreams were just dreams right? Since meeting the Moon Princess, he hadn't had a single one of those dreams about her. That must be a good sign.

He loosened his top collar button and began to head in the direction of his home. He needed to focus all his energy on keeping the Princess safe. Still, Sailor Moon's expression today remained fresh in his thoughts. _The sadness in her eyes, why can't I forget it?_

--

As Haruna Sensei spoke about grammar, kanji, and calligraphy the next day at school, Usagi's mind wandered elsewhere, not even trying to retain any of the information being taught. As shameful as it was, that part wasn't much different from any other school day.

Besides, her mind was preoccupied with other things, such as Tuxedo Kamen and the Moon Princess who were now a team. She wondered if they knew each other's identity. She wondered if they spent time together when they were in their civilian form. The image of them sitting across each other at a restaurant table for two or at the top of a tower overlooking the city bothered her deeply. It was enough to make Usagi begin to resent the Moon Princess. She bit her lip and scolded herself. _You can't hate a Princess!_ She rolled her eyes and replied silently to her own thoughts. _Why not? There's no law against that. Besides, she took away the man I loved!_

Suddenly her eyes went wide. _Woah...did I just say that? Did I say love..._Her eyes widened further if at all possible._ I...I did. _She tried to take it back, to retract her thoughts and her mind's outburst, but she couldn't and she knew why. It was true. It was absolutely true. What was ridiculous was that it had taken another person to take him away from her for her to realize it. _ I love him. I love Tuxedo Kamen. I love Mamoru Chiba._ It might have been odd, but she somehow felt relieved at her inward confession. She had finally spoken the truth that was hiding inside.

All of her feelings inside had awakened and felt stronger than ever now that she had acknowledged them. Surely, Mamoru hadn't forgotten about her. Surely, he remembered the silly things they endured together with Rei and Motoki and several other things like how he had taken her home when she hurt her ankle. She wanted to tell him. She thought how nice it would be to tell him she loved him and then hear him say he loved her too. But then the image of him standing alongside the Moon Princess shattered her hope of happiness. Did he love her? Was he with her right now? She wondered if it would make a difference if he knew she was Sailor Moon.

She couldn't accept just letting go of being able to look into his eyes, hear his voice, and be held in his arms. Receiving strength and courage from her feelings for Mamoru, she made an oath to herself. _I have to at least try to win him over. I love him and I can't just sit back and let her take him. Moon Princess, be ready because I am challenging you for Mamoru's heart!_ _This is now officially the new U.V.I.M. and it starts now!!_

"Yeah!!" Usagi screamed as she pumped her fist into the air.

Forty-two heads immediately turned to face her.

Usagi froze, her fist still held high in the air. "Erhm,..so sorry." She slowly lowered her fist into her lap. "I was...excited about grammar?"

Haruna Sensei shook her head. "Please ignore that everyone. Usagi, you have detention after school for disrupting my class."

Usually, that would have earned a groan from Usagi, but not today. Today, she was too busy thinking of how to carry out her new mission.

--

"So what was that all about in class today Usagi?" Ami asked with a slight laugh before popping a small dumpling into her mouth at lunch time.

"Oh, you know me. Just daydreaming in class again." Usagi gave Ami a smile, hoping she wouldn't press the matter anymore. UVIM was her secret and she didn't exactly want Rei accidentally finding out that the man she was once obsessed with was now the one Usagi was in love with. _In love._ That sounded so intense, but she didn't doubt it for even a second and nor could anything else describe the feeling. Knowing that it hurt so much to even think of never seeing him again was just part of the proof. Even if she was rejected and even if he chose the Moon Princess over her, at least she tried and didn't sit back. The thought alone of the alternate possibility was enough to make her hurt, but she refused to simply give him away.

"Well that must've been some daydream." Ami replied with a full mouth. "Yeah!" Ami yelled, pumping her fist into the air as she imitated Usagi's outburst in class.

Usagi glared at her. "Some friend you are. First making fun of me when I'm embarrassed enough and second, not offering me any of your dumplings."

Ami laughed. "So sorry, how outright cruel of me." She passed the box of dumplings to Usagi who gladly obliged and stuffed her mouth.

"Hi girls! Is it alright if I join you?" A girl with long blonde hair approached their table holding a box of food.

Ami looked up and smiled. "Of course! Here, have a seat." Ami slid over to make some room for the girl who then set her box on the table.

"Usagi, you remember Minako right?" Ami introduced the two blondes.

Usagi gulped down the dumplings and smiled. "Oh yes, we met at the arcade when you handed Rei her wallet."

Minako smiled back. "Yes, that's right. It's nice to see you again. Would you like some?" She motioned to her box of food.

"Yes, please!" Usagi replied quickly.

Ami giggled. "You don't even know what's inside it yet."

"Oh, Ami you know that if it's food, I like it, doesn't always matter what it is." Usagi retaliated.

Minako laughed and opened the box, revealing it to be full of Panikkuru. (Japanese pastry filled with ice cream, similar looking to a cream puff)

Usagi gasped. "Those look so good!" After popping one into her mouth, she added, "They are!! Where did you get these? I need to stop by that bakery!"

Minako gave a shy smile. "Actually, I made them. I got the recipe from my great grandmother who used to own a bakery."

Usagi happily swallowed the ice-cream filled pastry. "It's amazing!" After wiping the corner of her mouth on her sleeve, Usagi decided to be courteous and get to know the new student.

"So Minako, where did you live before coming here?" Usagi expected a cheery reply, much like the responses she had been giving so far, but instead, Minako's eyes flickered around the lunch courtyard and she hesitated a minute before replying.

"I've been around quite a lot actually." She replied quietly.

"Oh. Sorry if I made you uncomfortable." Usagi apologized.

Minako quickly looked up. "Oh no, it's fine. Please don't feel bad." She pushed the box of pastries closer to Usagi. "Please, have some more."

Usagi's face instantly brightened. "Ok!" She said as she reached for another.

Ami shook her head and laughed. "My, my you're in an awfully good mood today for someone who had an outburst during class and now has a detention for disruption."

Minako laughed also. "So you saw that too huh?"

Ami smirked. "Who didn't?"

"Hey!" Usagi said with a full mouth. "I'm right in front of you, you know!"

Minako tried to suppress her laugh, but she failed. "The fist pump was incredible. I think she even made a slight jump out of her seat. What was it Usagi that you were saying yeah to?"

Usagi swallowed and licked ice cream from the corner of her mouth. "Just the thought of lunch..."

This earned both laughter from Ami and Minako. "Not surprised." Ami replied.

--

Usagi sauntered into the arcade after her detention in disbelief at the length of Haruna Sensei's lecture after school. _I should be paying attention, not daydreaming, yada yada yada. She could've said that in one sentence, not take thirty-five minutes to say the same thing in different ways!_ She needed a milkshake to cheer her up, stat.

_Motoki better whip up this milkshake that I'm about to order fast_. As she made her way up to the counter, she thought perhaps she would go with a different flavor today. Maybe--

"Coffee please Motoki."

_Coffee flavored milkshake? No way. There's no such thing. At least not in this arcade._

"Coming right up Mamoru. It's been a while, where have you been?"

Usagi instantly froze in her tracks. She was only a few feet away from the front counter, but she could feel his presence. It seemed like so long since she had been able to look at his face without his mask. Ever so slowly with her heart beating at an immensely rapid pace, she lifted her eyes and there he was, just a few feet before her. His back faced her as he sat at the counter awaiting his coffee. _He's here! He's really here! This must be a sign!_

"I know I haven't been here in a long time, but I've been busy lately and I can only come in around this time." Mamoru replied.

Usagi secretly took back everything bad she had just said about Haruna Sensei and thanked her for her lengthy lecture. If it weren't for that, she most likely wouldn't have run into Mamoru today.

"Been busy with what Mamrou?" Motoki asked as he handed Mamoru his coffee. "Got a new girlfriend on your hands?" He winked at Mamoru who took a sip of his coffee. Feelings of dread poured into Usagi's insides as she heard the words "new girlfriend". She certainly hoped there wasn't one. Suddenly, Motoki's eyes caught sight of Usagi.

"Usagi! Come on over. How long have you been standing there?" He instantly grabbed a milkshake glass and began to prepare her most common order.

"Um, not long." Usagi said rather quietly. She gulped, gathered what courage she had and took a seat beside Mamoru. _UVIM! _"He-He-Hello Mamoru."

Mamoru glanced over at her and smiled. She almost melted. "Hey Usagi. It's been a while."

Usagi watched him from the corner of her eye. He had called her Usagi. Funny as it may seem, she was hoping that he would call her Odango.

_Mamoru Chiba. Tuxedo Kamen. Mamoru Chiba. Tuxedo Kamen. It's me, Usagi - Sailor Moon. Do you not even suspect it?_

"Here you go Usagi. A chocolate milkshake." Motoki placed the glass in front of her, complete with a straw.

Mamoru smiled again and Usagi realized that it wasn't until now that she realized just how handsome he was when he smiled. "Still haven't changed, have you Usagi? Still downing the milkshakes like you'd win a prize."

He expected her to scowl and retaliate, but instead she gazed up at him and quietly replied, "No and you haven't either. Please don't."

Mamoru blinked, unsure of how to reply. This was an unexpected response.

Usagi cheeks began to turn red. "Um, um, um, um, I mean, Please don't...put a cherry on top of my milkshake Motoki! I like it without the cherry!" She blurted out like a fool. She wanted to very badly to stomp on her own foot right now.

UVIM wouldn't go very well if she only embarrassed herself and made herself look like a fool in front of Mamoru.

Motoki shrugged and apologized. "Sorry Usagi. You never complained before. I got it though, no more cherries on your milkshakes."

Usagi pressed her lips together in embarrassment. So far, this wasn't going nearly as well as she hoped. Suddenly, she remembered a topic she could bring up with him. "Hey Mamoru, you'd be surprised, but Rei has finally given up on you."

Mamoru's eyebrows shot up. "Really? That's great! Wait, how do you know for sure?"

Relieved that she had gained his interest, she continued. "Well, she mentioned that after her birthday, she felt like she needed someone more sophisticated."

Mamoru nearly spit out his coffee as he laughed. Usagi's heart beamed. "Congratulations Mamoru, mission accomplished." Mamoru sighed with relief and grinned. "It actually worked! Hey, thanks for all your advice!"

Usagi smiled from ear to ear. "My pleasure."

"So what about your mission?" Mamoru asked with a glance over at Motoki. "Is that going well?"

"Oh...that." Usagi cleared her throat. "Um, no that, that was done a long time ago."

Mamoru raised his eyebrows and took a sip of coffee. "Done as in...it's completed?"

"No no no." Usagi shook her head. "No, I mean...mission abandoned." She slowly looked up to look at Mamoru's face. A look of pensiveness crossed his features.

"Oh okay." He chuckled. "You practically begged for my help with that mission."

Usagi scowled. "Well, I wouldn't really say that I begged you, exactly."

Mamoru chuckled some more after taking another sip of his coffee. "Well, nonetheless you almost cried when I refused to help so I had no choice but to help you." Usagi opened her mouth to reply, but Mamoru continued speaking. "What made you abandon this mission that you needed my help so badly for?"

Usagi's gaze dropped to the ground. "I have an even crazier mission now." She replied, slightly laughing.

Mamoru smirked. "Oh, you've found another guy to try to win over." Mamoru took a sip of his coffee and after putting it down on the table, suddenly became serious. He glanced over at Usagi and said, "Do yourself a favor this time Usagi and just be yourself."

_Be myself?_ Usagi didn't quite know how to respond.

Suddenly, Mamoru looked down at his watch. "Oh shoot, I've got to go. See you later." He waved goodbye to Motoki and headed for the door.

"Wait!" Usagi yelled after him. Letting her feelings give her courage, she quickly stepped up to him, stood on her toes and lightly wiped the corner of his mouth with her thumb. "You had something there." She said softly.

Mamoru gazed at her for a few moments in silence, a little stunned by her gesture. "Thanks." He said quickly. "See ya." With that, her turned around and left.

Usagi watched his retreating back as everything she felt about him was confirmed. The new UVIM was now in action and she wasn't going to give up without a fight.

--

**A/N:** I thank everyone who has reviewed this story and continued to give me encouragement to write. Tell me, why is that every time I plan to make a story less than 10 chapters, it becomes more. This story will probably be just as long as my other story, if not, a little more. Anyway, I've got a few days a week off from school now so I'll be able to write a little bit more. Sorry, but don't expect another chapter for about at least another week. I have long days and then a few days off during the week. Please don't hesitate to let me know what you thought of this chapter. Things will continue to happen and move along between Usagi and Mamoru. Once again, I appreciate that you guys take the time to review my story and to all new people who have story alerted this, thank you and I hope you enjoy!

Ureshi!! (I'm happy!)


	16. Chapter 16

**USAGI'S VERY IMPORTANT MISSION**

**A/N:** Big revelations in this chapter!

Chapter 16----------------

"Please save me! I beg of you, set me free!" The girl in his dreams reached out to him with an outstretched arm, her voice pleading for him to fulfill her request. He squinted his eyes, attempting to see through the swirl of fog surrounding this maiden in distress. Why was it that he wasn't able to see her face? Although she was only a few feet away, the immensely thick fog made it impossible for him to distinguish her features. All he was able to see were tresses of long blonde hair billowing about in the wind.

Although he wasn't able to see her face, he could feel his heart yearning for her, desiring her, needing her. He took a step forward in an effort to see through the fog only to find that the fog only became thicker. "Who are you?" He called out. Perhaps it was ridiculous to feel so strongly for someone without even knowing their identity, but the current situation proved to be just that.

"It's me, the Moon Princess." She replied.

"Moon Princess?" He asked. "What is your name?"

Once again the girl reached out to him, urging him to reach back. "It's me, Princess--"

Mamoru sat up in bed, his pulse racing and his breathing ragged and coming out in short gasps. _That dream again!_ He ran a hand through his hair and slowly inhaled to reduce his breathing to a more regular rate. The image of the mysterious Princess stayed vivid in his mind and he knew that it would be there to stay for the next few days. What was even more frustrating was that he didn't understand what exactly it was that she wanted. Why did she want to be saved? From whom? How was he to set her free? Was it like how it was in the fairy tales where she was locked up in a tall tower guarded by a fire breathing dragon?

_But wait, why am I having this dream again? I thought I found the Princess. Why is she still coming to me in my dreams?_

He pounded a fist into his mattress as he let out a groan of frustration. He needed more information. What did the Princess want to be freed from? If she was in so much danger, why wasn't she telling him herself in person? It was the same question he asked himself every time he had this dream. _I need to talk to Sailor Venus. She must have the answers._

-------------------------------------------

Ami sighed as she carefully placed her text book down on the table. Ever since the last meeting with the Princess, Ami couldn't get her mind to concentrate on anything else and not even studying her favorite subject could get her mind to focus on something else. She looked up at Rei who was sitting a few feet away reading a fashion magazine and Makoto who was copying down a recipe from an Italian cookbook.

"Why? Why would she ask us to stay away like we were the plague?" Ami blurted out. She couldn't hold her thoughts in any longer.

Rei looked up from her magazine. "Oh Ami. Don't worry yourself too much. You'll get grey hairs. My take on it is that if she doesn't want to be protected then so be it."

"Yeah." Makoto added. "We offered her our help and she didn't want it. It's as simple as that."

Ami couldn't believe Rei and Makoto. How could they be so relaxed and accepting of the situation? "But don't you guys think that something isn't quite right? Rei, didn't you mention that you saw a vision of all five of us - us and the princess standing together in the fire?"

Rei suddenly stopped flipping through her magazine and looked up to meet Ami's eyes. "Yeah." She replied quietly. She had faith in her visions, but this time, things didn't match up like they usually did. "I don't know what it meant. If we're all supposed to be working together like in my vision then why does she refuse our help? Why is it that reality and my vision are so different?"

Ami and Makoto both looked at Rei without replying, not knowing what to say. This was the first time they had ever seen her question or even have an inkling of a doubt about her visions. Ami let her eyes roam the cover of her textbook while Makoto bit the inside of her cheek.

"Even though she made it clear that she doesn't want to work with us, she showed up at the last two battles." Rei added. "I guess we can count on her to show up at the next."

Ami and Makoto nodded in agreement.

-------------------------------------------

Usagi impatiently tapped her fingers on her knee as she sat against the wall with her knees drawn up. How long had she been waiting? She took her cell phone out of her pocket and checked the time. It had been almost two and a half hours. She let out a long sigh and glanced again at the front doors. Still no sign of him. She decided last night while she lay in bed unable to sleep that in order for UVIM to progress, she needed an excuse to see Mamoru.

She hugged her math textbook and once again stole a peek at the entrance to Mamoru's apartment building. Fortunately, it wasn't raining otherwise she would be soaked and then her whole plan to hide behind a newspaper dispenser across the street and then _accidentally bump into Mamoru_ as he walked by would be spoiled. The rain wasn't the only thing she had to worry about today however because Mamoru hadn't yet exited his home.

To pass time, Usagi once again went through the plan in her mind, imaging every single detail. _She would see Mamoru exit through the lobby doors of his apartment from behind the newspaper dispenser. She would then brace herself for the right moment that he wouldn't see her jump out from behind the newspaper dispenser, but also the right moment so that she would make it seem realistic that she had just come from around the corner and then she would proceed to walk into him with force. She would then say, "Oh Mamoru! I'm so sorry!" Then he would reply--_

"Usagi?"

She wrinkled her nose at her imagination._ Actually, he was supposed to say "I'm so sorry too! Are you hurt?" She would shake her head and then return the question and ask him if he was hurt. Then he would say--_

"Um, Usagi?"

She shook her head. _No, no, no, he would say that he wasn't hurt and then she would proceed with her plan to get him to help her with her math homework. She would say how difficult it was and--_

She suddenly became very aware of two feet standing to her left. Slowly, she let her eyes look up to see who those shoes belonged to. She had to hold her breath to keep herself from gasping.

"Ma-mam-mamoru. Fa-fancy meeting you here." Usagi said in extreme embarrassment. Her plan had suddenly run out the window.

Mamoru looked down at her with a raised eyebrow. "What are you doing sitting here...behind a newspaper dispenser?" He then looked beyond the newspaper dispenser and added, "And a pile of rotting garbage?"

Usagi gulped. So that was where the smell of spoiled casserole was coming from. She quickly shot up to her feet. "Well, um..." She quickly searched her mind for any plausible explanation. "I was having so much trouble with my math homework." She held up her math textbook for evidence. "It seems that I just can't concentrate at home and I needed to be somewhere quiet. Yeah, sitting behind a newspaper dispenser might be weird, but it's quiet." She gave a nervous smile and hoped that he would buy it although she knew it was probably the most ridiculous thing he or she for that matter had ever heard.

Mamoru didn't even blink. "How about trying a library?"

Usagi laughed nervously and quickly said, "Yeahwhydidn'tIthinkofthat,I'lltrythatnexttime."

There were a few moments of silence. Neither one said a word which made Usagi even more nervous by the minute. Her plan had completely backfired! How was she to know that Mamoru wasn't even home and had come from up behind her and spotted her? Actually, it was her fault for not think of it before she executed her plan. She made a mental note never to wait outside Mamoru's house again unless she was sure he was home.

Just when she thought she would bite her tongue off from excruciating embarrassment, a smirk burst onto Mamoru's face.

"Only you Usagi. Only you." He said with a laugh.

A red blush painted itself onto Usagi's cheeks. She didn't know how to reply so she simply looked down at her feet thinking the entire time _you are the biggest dork in the entire universe Usagi Tsukino!_

"Anyway, I need to go so I'll see you later--" Mamoru said, but was interrupted.

"Wait!" Usagi blurted out. "Um, you're good with math right? I just can't seem to get this stuff so maybe you could help me?" She bit her lip in anticipation to Mamoru's response. _Please say yes! _She pleaded.

"I've got something to do right now, sorry." He replied.

Disappointed, Usagi lowered her gaze to the concrete. _Oh well, I'll have to go home and come up with another plan._

"But maybe I can help you out later? At the arcade?" Mamoru asked.

Usagi's eyes lit up in excitement, but she forced her reply to come out calmly. "Yeah, sure. That'd be cool."

Mamoru nodded. "K then. I'll see you at the arcade at five?"

Usagi nodded gingerly. "See ya at five!" With that, she turned around and scurried around the corner. She sighed with relief, glad that she hadn't completely lost the opportunity to spend some time with Mamoru. She wore a smile on her face as she continued to walk down the sidewalk.

-------------------------------------------

Mamoru shook his head as he watched Usagi disappear around the corner. It was the most odd thing for him to find her sitting behind a newspaper dispenser with her math textbook, but he decided not to analyze the situation too much because well, it was Usagi. He laughed to himself remembering how he once thought it was a possibility that she was Sailor Moon. He even went so far as to prove his suspicions wrong by following her and her friend around to the point where he---Mamoru stopped mid-thought. Images of Usagi in a bikini suddenly came rushing back to his mind. He cleared his throat and inhaled, trying very hard to remove the image from his mind. It wasn't an easy task. Perhaps that image was forever engraved into his mind.

Walking closer towards his apartment building, Mamoru pulled his collar up around his neck for warmth. When Usagi had asked for his help with math, he just couldn't resist which was why he offered her his help at the last minute despite the fact that he already had plans. Besides, he owed her for helping him get Rei off his back and get rid of her creepy stalking. But it was also the disappointment in her face....it felt so wrong to disappoint her. It also felt so wrong to leave her alone. She was incredibly accident prone and at times emotionally sensitive. She was someone who needed protection and he just always happened to be there at the right time.

He sighed as he diverted his thoughts to the Moon Princess. She on the other hand did not seem like she needed to be protected. In battle, she wasn't lacking in fighting skills. So then why did she continue to come to him in his dreams asking to be set free and saved? Something didn't seem quite right. Dreams were a way of telling you something important right? Then why weren't things measuring up?

---------------------------------------------

Out of the shadows and into the dim eerie light stepped a figure who bowed. "We have found her my Queen." The male voice said proudly. "Things will soon start as planned."

The woman on the throne curled a strand of red hair around her finger. "The sooner the better. Don't let me get impatient."

"Things are moving quickly your majesty." The man replied. "It shouldn't be too long now."

The woman on the throne snarled. "It better not be."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you understand Usagi?" Mamoru asked as he sat across her at one of the tables at the arcade.

Usagi merely stared back blankly at him.

Mamoru sighed. "The circumference of a circle is pie times diameter. So if the diameter is seven, then you just need to multiply seven times pie."

Usagi nodded, but the blank look on her face wasn't so convincing.

"Hey you two! Doing some math problems I see." Motoki commented as he stopped at their table and glanced over the math problems. "Wish I could help, but I was never really good at math."

"Dude, why are you carrying that thing around?" Mamoru asked regarding the chair that Motoki was holding over his shoulder.

"Oh this? A few customers have complained that it wobbles too much so we're having it replaced." Motoki replied as he readjusted the chair on his shoulder. "Well, I'm going to put this in the back. Good luck on your math Usagi."

Usagi smiled. "Thanks Motoki. Be caref--"

Just as that was being said, Motoki turned around, swung the chair around to switch it to the other shoulder and in the process ended up hitting Mamoru right beneath his left eye with the leg of the chair.

"AAAAAHHHH!" was heard from Mamoru's mouth the next instant as his hand automatically covered the area that had been hit.

"Mamoru!!" Usagi and Motoki exclaimed in unison.

"I am so sorry dude!" Motoki apologized with a horrified expression inhabiting his face.

"Motoki, go get some ice!" Usagi commanded as she slid into the booth right beside Mamoru. "Are you alright?" Usagi asked. "Did your eye get hit?"

"No, but it's watering like crazy." He replied, still keeping his hand on top of the injury.

"Bring a clean cloth over too Motoki!" Usagi yelled over the murmur of others in the arcade to Motoki who was frantically trying to get the ice machine to work. "Here, let me see." Usagi said, hoping to see exactly what the injury looked like.

"I think I'll be alright." Mamoru replied, having difficulty letting go if his manly ego and admitting that he was hurt and oh, did it hurt badly.

"Just let me see and make sure." Usagi said as she gently took his hand that was covering one side of his face and placed it in her lap. She gasped as soon as she caught sight of the ghastly bruise that had appeared underneath Mamoru's eye. "It's enormous."

Mamoru groaned. "I'm starting to feel it throb." He said as he blinked his left eye as it continued to water.

"Hang in there. We'll get you something for the pain." Usagi replied with care as she held his hand in her lap with her own.

Motoki came running back to the table and handed the cloth and pack of ice to Usagi. "I am so sorry dude!" Motoki apologized once again.

Usagi took the ice pack and held it to to Mamoru's bruise which caused him to hiss from the pain. "Motoki, have someone run to the drugstore and get a bottle of Advil." Usagi commanded. Motoki immediately obeyed and went away to summon the bus boy.

Putting the ice pack down, Usagi took the cloth and gently wiped his watering eye. "Oh Mamoru. You're so accident prone."

Mamoru cocked an eyebrow which made his injury sting. "Ouch! What do you mean _I'm_ accident prone?"

Usagi giggled and didn't answer. She only continued to tend to his injury.

Mamoru carefully watched as Usagi took great care to hold the pack of ice against his bruise. Her delicate touch was enough to distract him from his pain at some moments. Right now, she wasn't clumsy and careless Usagi. At this very moment, she was gentle and careful Usagi. He watched her blue eyes inspect the area beneath his left eye. Only a moment ago, those eyes were blank when as he attempted to explain math problems to her, but at this moment, those eyes were focused and concentrated. He slowly closed his eyes and paid attention to the way the palm of her hand rested against his cheek. _Is this what it's like to be taken care of?_ All his life, he had been the one to take care of himself. He couldn't quite remember a time when someone else had taken the time to care for him.

In her lap, her hand held his gently and comfortingly. He tightened his grip on her hand slightly and gave it a squeeze. Suddenly, her hand on his face stopped moving and she became still.

Slowly, Mamoru opened his eyes to find Usagi's eyes staring right back at him. Without dropping her hand from his face, she continued to look at him without saying a word. Reveling in the warmth of her hand, Mamoru too stared back, his hand still holding hers in her lap.

"Usagi..." He began to say.

"Hey guys, good news! We didn't have to go all the way to the drug store! I found a bottle of Advil in the back." Motoki's voice seemed to float in from some other world.

Instantly, Usagi dropped her hand from Mamoru's face while Mamoru tore his eyes away from her and looked up at Motoki. He accepted the glass of water and advil.

"Whoa, that is one killer bruise Mamoru." Motoki commented when he was able to get a good look at it.

"Yeah, it definitely feels that way." Mamoru replied after downing the Advil.

"I'm sorry Mamoru!" Motoki exclaimed with a guilt-ridden expression.

"If you apologize one more time, I won't forgive you!" Mamoru replied hastily.

This earned a giggle from Usagi.

"I've got to get back to work. Once again, I'm sor-- I mean, I hope you feel better Mamoru." Motoki said before turning around and getting back to the front counter.

Usagi turned her head and glanced over at Mamoru. "You should go home. We can put off the math lessons for now." She said.

Mamoru nodded. "I'll give you a ride home...you know, since you helped me with my bruise."

A slight blush rose in Usagi's cheeks. "It's ok, really it is. I don't want to trouble you when you're injured."

"It's the least I can do." Mamoru replied as he stood up.

-

The ride home was silent. A few times, Mamoru stole a glance at Usagi from the corner of his eye. All he could remember was the feel of her warm hands and the feeling of being cared for.

When they reached her house, she thanked him quietly said, "Take care."

He nodded in reply and when he looked at her, he couldn't help but catch sight of her lips. He quickly looked away before he did something without thinking.

"Goodbye." He said as she stepped out of his car. For some reason, he couldn't help but feel like yelling "stop!", getting out of the car, running to her and wrapping her in his arms. The feeling and desire to do so was alarmingly overwhelming. He gripped his steering wheel hard as if to hold himself in place and prevent himself from actually doing what he wanted to do.

Before entering her house, Usagi turned back to look at him one more time. Mamoru inhaled as a strong feeling washed over him. What was this that he felt? Come to think of it, he was about to tell her something back at he arcade before Motoki had interrupted them with Advil in hand. What was it that he was going to tell her? It might be ridiculous, but he himself didn't know. It was as if the words had come out of his mouth on their own.

He pulled out onto the main road, ready to get to bed. He groaned when he remembered that he would be able to lie on his left side tonight. He only hoped that he wouldn't turn on that side while he was asleep.

Suddenly, his pager beeped. _Oh no._ This pager was one that only the Moon Princess knew of. She must be needing him at this moment. He quickly threw away all thoughts of going to bed (as he had many many times) and prepared himself for a battle.

-------------------------------------------

"Venus Crescent Beam!" Sailor Venus yelled as she took down a Negaverse monster. She had defeated it! This time, however, there were just too many. She was surround by at least eight. She had no doubt that the other Sailor senshi and Tuxedo Kamen would soon be on the scene but as for now, she had to concentrate on battling them alone. One of them shot hot slime in her direction. She quickly dodged it, but a few drops still managed to splatter on her leg. She winced as the hot slime left burn marks on her skin.

Not a moment too soon, a black cape entered her line of vision and next thing she knew, she was standing behind Tuxedo Kamen who had jumped down in front of her. "I'll protect you Princess!" He said as he rammed his cane through a monster's eye.

She quickly turned around and used her Venus Crescent Beam on the monster who was coming up behind them. Every other second, they were dodging attacks. There were just too many of them.

"Just give up the Imperium Silver Crystal Princess and all will be well." A ominous man with white hair watching from atop a building yelled.

"Never Malachite!!" Sailor Venus replied without hesitation.

Malachite snarled. "If that is how it will be then we will just have to take it from you!"

"Stop right there!" Sailor Moon's voice was heard. Malachite rolled his eyes.

"We will make you sorry you ever appeared in front of us if keep this up you scumbag!" She yelled.

Malachite laughed bitterly. "Your lines are getting weaker and weaker. No matter, this will be the last time they'll be heard. Fellows, destroy Sailor Moon and all her little friends. Don't forget tuxedo boy."

Instantly, the Negaverse monsters began heading toward the Sailor senshi and Tuxedo Kamen.

Without wasting any time, Malachite directed a blast toward Sailor Venus which paralyzed her and caused her to cry out in pain.

"Princess!" Tuxedo Kamen yelled out with panic while he tried to fight off an alien monster.

Malachite let out a sinister laugh and with one movement of his finger brought Sailor Venus up before him. "Foolish Princess. All I wanted was the Imperium Silver Crystal. Now all your friends are going to die because you didn't give it."

"Moon Tiara Magic!" Sailor Moon skillfully threw her tiara at the monster who was running toward her at full speed. _Bang!!_ It landed right in between the eyes which made the monster stop in its tracks and cry out in agony. If anything, this didn't weaken the monster at all and only served to make it angrier. Letting out a loud roar, the monster's eyes locked in on Sailr Moon and began to charge at her like a speeding bullet. She quickly looked for a place to run to or anything she could use to fight the charging monster with.

Before she could think another thought, her feet were lifted off the ground and she was in the air and safe in the arms of a masked hero wearing a tuxedo. "Tuxedo Kamen..." She breathed. It felt like a long time since she had been saved by her favorite hero.

He carefully placed her feet on the ground behind a large garbage bin not too far away from the scene of the battle. There were too many monsters this time around. Instead of the usual one, the Negaverse had decided to bombard them with eight. He took a few moments to catch his breath as he leaned against the side of the garbage bin. He had no idea how they were going to get through this night, but whatever happened, he promised that he wouldn't give up without a fight.

"Tuxedo Kamen?" Sailor Moon looked up at him beneath her lashes, a worried look etching her features.

"What is it?" He asked, curious as to what she was thinking.

Suddenly, she surprised him by reaching up with a hand and softly touching the area under his eye. "Ow." He winced.

"Have you iced this? It looks really swollen." She said softly while she rested her palm on his cheek.

"Um yeah, a little." He replied. Because of this battle, he hadn't been able to ice it at all since he left the arcade...which reminded him...Sailor Moon's touch felt very familiar. Almost like he had felt it not too long ago. He watched as Sailor Moon studied the part of his bruise not covered by his mask. Her eyes were so focused, so concentrated. Usagi's eyes...

Suddenly, his mind went black except for one thought. _Could it...be? Wait, how can I be sure?_

Closing his eyes, he tried to recall just a couple hours ago when Usagi was caring for his bruise. He brought back into his mind every detail and image he could remember. That hand on his face right now...it was just the right size. _The same size as Usagi's._ Her thumb rested in just the right place across his cheek, the tip touching his nose. The pressure was just the right gentleness. _The same gentleness that Usagi used._ That intensity and focus in her eyes, it was the exact kind of look he saw in Usagi's earlier.

He staggered back, almost losing his balance. _So she really is Sailor Moon! Usagi is Sailor Moon!_ He took a few breaths to bring oxygen to his brain which currently seemed to be frozen. He had been face to face with Sailor Moon's civilian identity nearly every day and he didn't even know it!

"Tuxedo Kamen, are you alright?" Sailor Moon asked, her worried expression intensifying.

Tuxedo Kamen swallowed. It seemed his mouth had gone dry, his heart was rapidly beating and his palms were sweaty. After a few moments, he finally looked at her and confirmed it in his mind. _Sailor Moon is Usagi. The one standing in front of me is Usagi._

_Clumsy, milk-shake loving, beautiful, accident-prone, sweet, and caring Usagi is Sailor Moon._

He took a step closer to her. "Sailor Moon..."

At that moment a great cry of frustration rang through the air before Malachite bellowed, "How dare you mislead me! Where is she?!? Who are _you_??!!"

Tuxedo Kamen berated himself for forgetting about the Princess. He had promised to protect her and he wasn't doing a good job of keeping his promise. He quickly ran out to the battle scene with Sailor Moon trailing not far behind.

Malachite looked raving mad, his eyes slits, and a crease deeply etching his brow.

"Let the Princess go and battle me instead!" Tuxedo Kamen shouted up at the glowering henchman.

Malachite only laughed. "She has also deceived you little cape boy!"

"What are you talking about?" Tuxedo Kamen demanded to know. What was Malachite up to now?

Malachite growled, frustrated at his idiocy. "You see, she's not the Princess. She's a fake."

Tuxedo Kamen stiffened as he felt shock overcome his entire body.

**A/N: **It is currently 4:42 am in the morning and I'm going to head off to bed. I wanted this to be released to you as soon as I finished and proofread it. Sorry that I couldn't reply to your reviews, I will do that tomorrow or the next day as I just want you guys to be able to read this. Don't hesitate to let me know what you think. Domo arigatou gozaimasu!


	17. Chapter 17

**USAGI'S VERY IMPORTANT MISSION**

**A/N: **Dearest fans and readers, if I were to face all of you right now, I would be in a bowing pose, knees to the ground and face on the floor. I am so grateful for all of your support and positive comments. I am also very sorry and give you my deepest apologies for not updating in so long. Life happened. School became very busy, my other volunteer work became busy. Now I'm starting a charity with a friend of mine and **I finally completed my university degree**. Those things happened during the long hiatus. Many times, I would think "I should really update my story." But I never got around to doing it. Here I am now with the next chapter of the story. I sincerely have the intention of completing it. I've started the next chapter already and will try to put up the next chapter as soon as possible.

Chapter 17-------------

Tuxedo Kamen couldn't believe what he had just heard. Should he even believe his enemy's allegations? He stared straight into the ominous eyes of Malachite, his mouth taut and posture stiff. Malachite gave no indication at all that he was playing a practical joke. He was genuinely delirious with anger.

Malachite sneered and stared down Sailor Venus who was being held in a paralyzed state by his powers. "It's me! I am she!" Sailor Venus cried out while doing her best to mask the panic in her voice. "I am the Princess of the Moon." They had found out the truth too soon.

"LIES!" Malachite roared. "I won't have you make a fool out of me!" He sent out an electrical shock that shook Sailor Venus's body and caused her collapse in a heap onto the ground.

"Princess!!" Sailor Mercury cried out. The rest of the Sailor Scouts looked on in horror, unable to think of what to do.

Tuxedo Kamen clenched his jaw, forcing himself not to fly into a fit of rage. "What are the reasons for your accusations Malachite? Why do you accuse the Princess of deceiving you?" He said this as calmly as he could possibly manage despite the fact that he wanted to pummel the Negaverse minion with every ounce of his being.

"Has she deceived all of you too? Has she not spoken the truth that reveals her true identity?" Malachite took another enraged glance at the collapsed Sailor Venus on the concrete. "She is not the Moon Princess. She's an imposter who has simply masqueraded as the Princess. The crescent moon that once glowed on her forehead shattered the instant I brought forth my dark crystal." Malachite's rage boiled within him. All this time they had been tracking a false Princess. What a waste of time! Now he would have to return to Queen Beryl empty-handed. He knew that he would be responsible for taking the punishment.

"Where is the real Princess?" Malachite bellowed. "Where is she hidden away?" The veins in his forehead were beginning to show. "Perhaps all of you were in on this! Did you all played a part in this plan to deceive me?!"

"We don't know what you're talking about." Sailor Jupiter replied. She knew that everyone was thinking the same as her. Everyone was just beginning to wrap their minds around the fact that Sailor Venus was only pretending to be the Moon Princess.

Malachite wouldn't have it. "Until you bring me the real Moon Princess, I'm going to keep the fake one. You won't have her back until we have the real one. An exchange if you will." With his hand, he made a circular motion which in turn resulted in a large black hole appearing right in front of him. "Let's go everyone!" He called out to the youmas who had stopped their acts of destruction while waiting upon the orders of Malachite."

"Wait!" Sailor Mars yelled. "We don't know where the real Princess is! We don't have one to exchange with you!"

Malachite didn't bring out the pity party. "Well then I guess you're just going to have to find her. Until then, we're keeping this fake one. I won't give you too much time either. One week. Just one week before I do away with her. I strongly suggest you start searching!" Before anyone else could object, a whirlwind sucked Malachite, the youmas and Sailor Venus into the black hole which vanished but seconds later.

The Sailor senshi and Tuxedo Kamen all stood in silence, none knowing what move to make next. None knew what to make of the fake Princess. Again, more questions and uncertainty clouded their minds and swirled among them. This was almost too much to process. One question would just result in several more questions being formed. None would lead to a clear answer. They couldn't even question Sailor Venus herself since she had been captured as a hostage.

Sailor Moon swallowed to moisten her mouth and throat that had gone dry. The silence was swallowing them whole. She knew she had to say something, had to try and start the mission of finding the real Princess and saving Sailor Venus. "Where do we even begin looking for the Moon Princess?"

"Why would Sailor Venus pretend to be the Moon Princess in the first place?" Asked Sailor Jupiter.

"Yeah, when do you think she was planning on telling us the truth?" Added Sailor Mars.

"There's got to be some logical explanation to all of this." Sailor Mercury said more to herself than all the others.

Before anyone knew it, almost everyone was asking questions aloud which only caused for more questions to be asked by the others. How long had she been pretending? Did she work for someone else? What did she want out of all of this?

A male voice suddenly cut through all the female voices. Tuxedo Kamen looked straight ahead without looking at anyone in particular. "The only explanation that make sense is that she was pretending to be the Princess in order to protect the real one."

The scouts stood silent for a while as they all internalized this.

"Did you know about this all along Tuxedo Kamen?" Asked Sailor Jupiter in an almost accusatory tone.

"Of course not! I was oblivious to the truth like everyone else!" He replied. "Look, let's not point fingers here. Sailor Venus's life is in danger. We need to find the real Princess."

"And then do what?" Sailor Mercury asked. "Just hand her over to the Negaverse? Surely, we can't put the real Princess in harm's way. That would be going against Sailor Venus's efforts which was to keep them away from the real Princess in the first place."

"Of course we're not going to hand her over to them." Sailor Mars replied for Tuxedo Kamen. "But we can't just leave Sailor Venus to die."

"No, but then we can't go in there without knowing what we're going up against and having no plan!" Sailor Jupiter said loudly.

Suddenly everyone was speaking all at once attempting to find answers to calm their own nerves. Everyone but Sailor Moon who stood still was joining in on the big commotion. Hands were being thrown up, faces were being covered with hands in exasperation, sighs and frustrated tones were heard.

"Everyone stop!" Sailor Moon yelled out. Immediately everyone stopped their arguing and turned to look at Sailor Moon. When she was serious, she was serious. She looked at the group with a determined expression that made everyone dare not ignore her words.

"This means one thing. The real Princess is out there somewhere. Maybe she'll know what to do when we find her. First thing's first though. We need to find her." Sailor Moon looked intensely at all the senshi. None of them objected. They knew that not all questions would be answered immediately and she was right. First they had to find the Moon Princess.

"Let's call it a day. We have a lot to think about. We'll meet again very soon." Sailor Moon concluded. She turned around to address Tuxedo Kamen and let him know about a meeting place for them to discuss their plans. She was disappointed, however, when she found that he was gone. She knew she shouldn't be surprised. Oh well. At least nowadays she a had better idea of where to find him.

* * *

Mamoru let out a sharp gasp as he sat upright in bed. The curtains hanging on the window billowed about as the wind blew in through the open window. Mamoru inhaled deeply to attempt to calm himself. It was that dream again.

But this time, it had gone a little differently than usual. The images were still vivid in his mind. That feeling of longing and wanting to be near to this unknown Princess overcame him. It seemed ludicrous. How could you feel so strongly toward someone you've never met? How could he want that when even in his dreams he couldn't see her face? There was always a heavy fog surrounding her and preventing him from being able to clearly see her.

This time, he had been able to get close. But her face was still covered by a dark shadow that didn't allow him to see even her eyes. "Princess," he had said. "You keep asking me to find you, to save you. Where do I find you?"

"I'm here. I've been here all along." She answered.

"Where? Where is here?" He asked in return.

"Right by your side." She answered. "Hurry! Time is passing."

"Wait! What does that mean?" He asked frantically.

Of course, he would always wake up before he could ever get any real answers. He let out a heavy sigh. What did it mean she was right by his side? If she was right by his side, wouldn't he have found her already? Or perhaps he just wasn't looking hard enough. Did she have a secret identity? Was it someone in one of his college classes? He shook his head as if to shake out all his confusion.

As if this wasn't the only thing on his mind. There was also the matter of Usagi. She was Sailor Moon. He shook his head again to berate himself. Sailor Moon was right in front of him all along. The girl he often teased and made fun of was the same girl that stood in the face of danger and fought for the world. It was the same girl Tuxedo Kamen had held in his arms many many times. He felt a slight blush in the form of heat rise into his cheeks. "Go back to sleep." He told himself. But with his last thought, he found it difficult that night to get much sleep.

* * *

Makoto and Ami sat out in the courtyard stirring their lunch around without eating much. Just the day before, the revelation that Sailor Venus was not the Princess was revealed to them all. It had been a silent lunch so far. It was chilly in December, but it was the only place where she could speak without being overheard since everyone was indoors.

"Where's Usagi?" Makoto asked breaking the silence.

"She had to spend lunch in detention hall. Haruna Sensei caught her not paying attention. She was probably just caught up in all this Princess stuff just as we are." Ami replied while stirring her food around some more.

"We only have one week. We don't have any leads let alone know where to even start looking for her. We don't even know what the Princess looks like." Makoto said before sighing. "It's not looking too good right now."

"Don't panic." Ami replied to reassure her friend. "We'll figure something out. Something might happen before the end of this week."

"Let's hope so." Makoto said trying to sound as hopeful as possible.

Ami looked up from their table and scanned the courtyard. The new girl Minako had not come to class today. All the well she supposed because Makoto and her could discuss Sailor senshi business privately.

Just then, a beep emanated from Ami's school bag. "My Sailor communicator!" She quickly retracted it from the front pocket.

"Ami? It's me." Rei's face appeared on the screen.

"Rei! Hey, what's going on?"

Rei's facial expression looked concerned. "I consulted the fire today. I saw a man's face and then a house. It was clear enough for me to see the address. Let's meet at my place tomorrow and go over there."

Ami looked up from her communicator at Makoto. Makoto nodded slowly as if to tell Ami to agree.

"Ok. I'll let Usagi know." Ami replied before hanging up.

Although it was an uncertain lead, it was a lead and as far as they were concerned, that was better than nothing right now.

* * *

Usagi exhaled quickly as if to expel any nervous energy. The crown arcade was just as busy as any other day today with several people laughing and creating murmurs of conversation. But as usual, Usagi was only focusing on one particular person. Mamoru was sitting up at the front counter, his back facing her while he was engaged in a conversation with Motoki. He had left abruptly once again after the battle yesterday. She had tossed and turned in bed all night again the night before wondering why Tuxedo Kamen didn't trust the Sailor senshi enough to be a team with them. What was it about Sailor Venus that made him want to trust her? If he knew that she, Usagi was Sailor Moon, then would he trust the senshi?

If only she could tell him her identity. But she sighed knowing that things just weren't that simple. Things could turn out to be the worst. She might lose him in their civilian life too and she just couldn't bear that.

As she neared the front counter, Motoki looked up and gave a wave. "Usagi! Come on over."

She waited for Mamoru to turn around. He didn't. Instead, it seemed almost as if he stiffened.

"Here, take a seat." Motoki said while motioning to the empty seat beside Mamoru. Usagi nodded and slowly lowered herself onto the seat.

Silence.

Why was it suddenly awkward? Mamoru wasn't saying anything. Usually by now, she would have been retaliating with an insult in response to one of his remarks about one of her flaws. But there was nothing.

She glanced over at him wondering what was going on only to find that he was already looking at her. The moment their eyes met it felt like a shock of electricity had traveled down her spine. Mamoru instantly looked down, his face starting to flush. Usagi tried so hard to hide the blush in her cheeks.

"What's with you two?" Motoki asked, unable to take the silence any longer. Usually you guys are either hurdling insults at each other or saying something, anything."

Now that Mamoru knew the truth, Usagi wasn't just Usagi to him anymore. He knew much more about her now. He not only knew all the words in the line she spoke to Negaverse monsters, but he knew how she felt in his arms and the light weight of her arms around his shoulders as he carried her...

Mamoru blinked hard to rid himself of this thought. It was clearly preventing him from being able to speak like a regular person.

Usagi swallowed hard and took a few breaths to calm her nerves. She was sitting next to Tuxedo Kamen who was Mamoru. Was it just her or was he becoming more and more handsome every time she saw him? Suddenly, the thought that he was sitting next to her made her heart beat ten times faster.

"Alright guys, I need to go take some orders. I'll be back." Motoki said as he eyed the duo suspiciously. This wasn't their usual type of greeting toward each other.

Mamoru wracked his brain for any topics to speak of. All that would surface in his mind was Sailor Moon and the way she touched his face and cared for him when he was hurt. He searched his brain some more and the image of Usagi in that white dress during the double date appeared. She was so beautiful that night. At that moment, he became aware of how hot his face felt. He hoped it wasn't obvious. He mentally kicked himself. Why couldn't he be normal right now?

Usagi wondered why Mamoru was being awfully quiet. Even an insult would be welcome right about now. "So..." Usagi started.

Mamoru looked up, his eyes momentarily resting on her but then falling back down to the counter. "So..." He answered.

Oh brother. Usagi shouldn't have started out with that word. It wasn't getting them anywhere. She frantically searched for words to bring out of her mouth. "So um...what'd you do yesterday?" The instant those words left her, she wanted to reach out and take them back as if it were possible. She already knew what he did yesterday. She was there. But it wasn't like she could ask,_ "So how was it fighting off Negaverse creatures yesterday? Great aim by the way."_

Mamoru's mind went blank. What should he reply with? Should he lie? Should he say, "_I found out that the Princess I was protecting was only pretending to be a Princess so now I'm looking for the real one, do you happen to know where she might be?" _He really didn't know what to say, but now the moment of silence was becoming an awkward pause in the conversation. "Um...I uh...went out." He wanted to kick himself. Was that really the best he could do?

Usagi nodded. "I see. Me too." Words weren't really coming in as smoothly as she had hoped.

Suddenly Usagi burst into a fit of laughter. All of this awkwardness was becoming funny. Why were they speaking like they didn't know each other? She knew that if they were being filmed right now, she would have laughed at the footage.

Mamoru slowly turned to look at Usagi and watched while a laugh lit up her face and her shoulders shook. Watching and hearing her laugh was enough to bring a huge smile to his face and erase all the awkward memories of the moments only minutes before. Pretty soon, he found that he was also joining in on the laughter.

"Really, Mamoru, how have you been?" Usagi asked, calming down from her laughing fit. The ice had now been broken. "I feel like I haven't seen you in a while."

Mamoru couldn't help it. What she said made him smile. He let out one more laugh and replied, "I've been hanging in there. Life's been much easier without Rei stalking me."

Usagi giggled. "You've succeeded in unattracting her. You are now free of her shackles."

Mamoru smiled. "Yeah. Thanks to you."

Usagi smiled back. "It was my pleasure."

Mamoru and Usagi looked at each other, eye contact locked.

Usagi pressed her lips together as her eyes wandered down to Mamoru's lips then wandered back up to his eyes. Something about the way he was looking at her was a little different today. Mamoru's eyes were Tuxedo Kamen's eyes. She was looking into the eyes of Tuxedo Kamen when they weren't being hidden behind a mask. She let her eyes wander down to his arm. Those were the same arms that carried her away from danger countless times. She was face to face with Tuxedo Kamen. Her heart swelled at seeing him smile at her. Then her heart sank. She wanted him to know she was Sailor Moon. She wanted him to know that she was the same girl he had rescued several times. The same girl he was looking at this very moment was the same one he had risked his own safety for many times. Just then a thought occurred to her. Had she ever thanked him? Did she ever express her gratitude? If she did, it wasn't enough. Her heart ached a little. Was it alright to tell him she was Sailor Moon? She knew that the Sailor senshi were forbidden to reveal their identities to anyone. But this was different! This was someone who was a hero himself. She sighed. She could only imagine the senshi's reactions if they ever found out she had told someone her identity.

Mamoru knew he was staring. But he couldn't help it. It wasn't enough that she was funny, lively, bubbly and wonderful Usagi. She also happened to be Sailor Moon defender of the Earth. He recalled all the times he spent with her both in and out of battle. All this time, they were the same person. How would things be different if she knew he was Tuxedo Kamen? Would she run to him? Or would she run away from him? He didn't want to risk the latter. She suddenly sighed and a look of sadness overcame her face. He wondered what it was that was making her upset. His heart crumbled a little. He knew right that instant that he wanted to be her hero who not only saved her from physical harm, but from any other hurt or sadness.

"Usagi--"

"Mamoru--"

They both spoke at the same time.

"You go first." Usagi said.

Mamoru shook his head. "No, it's alright. You go first."

Usagi's mouth suddenly went dry. "I um...I--"

"Can you believe it?" Motoki cut in just as he neared the front counter. "That customer over there doesn't want to pay for his fries because they were too crunchy." Motoki shook his head in disbelief. "This is an arcade. Not a five star restaurant."

Motoki glanced at the pair he was speaking to. "Oh I'm sorry." He said when he realized they were in the middle of something. "Did I interrupt something?"

Usagi shook her head. "No. No, it's alright Motoki." She said softly. She scolded herself. Just what was she thinking wanting to tell Mamoru she was Sailor Moon? It was impulsive. She didn't even know how exactly she would reveal the information.

"By the way, are you guys coming to the winter ball? Tell all your girl friends Usagi. It's happening over at City Hall."

Usagi's eyes lit up. There would be a lot of food no doubt. "When is it?" She asked excitedly.

"On Wednesday." Motoki informed her. "Are you coming along Mamoru?" He knew that this wasn't his typical type of event.

Mamoru looked at Usagi's excited expression out of the corner of his eye. "Yeah, I guess I can come."

Motoki raised his eyebrows. "Really? This is coming from the guy who flat out refused to go to the Halloween party. If I recall correctly, you said you, 'don't have time to prepare for such childish antics.'"

Mamoru cleared his throat and gave his friend a look. "I meant costumes and the like."

"Ahh." Motoki nodded. "So dressing up in a fancy suit is fine with you?"

"What? It's a formal party?" Mamoru asked.

"Ooh! Formal party!" Usagi said, thrilled with the idea. Excuses to wear a dress and look pretty was always something to look forward to.

"Yes, it's a formal party at City Hall on Wednesday. It's a winter ball. I'll see you guys there then!" Motoki said as he turned around to deliver a tray of drinks to some customers.

"So, what was it that you were saying before Motoki came along?" Mamoru said to return to their previous conversation. He eyed her inquisitively.

"Oh...I forogt." Usagi replied quickly. She wanted to tell him, but what were the consequences? "Well, what was it that you wanted to tell me?" She turned the conversation back to him.

A surprised look came upon Mamoru's face. "Oh right. It was...nothing. Nothing important." Could he really tell her the truth?

Usagi looked at him as if to analyze if he was telling the truth. He seemed a little hesitant. "Alright then. I'm gonna get going. I'll see you on Wednesday?" She asked as she got up from her seat.

Mamoru nodded. "Yeah, I'll see you on Wednesday."

As Usagi headed out of the arcade, she looked back one last time. Logic and emotions were battling each other. Tell him and risk everything? Don't tell him and go on as they always had? It was nearly impossible to do that now. How could she treat him the same as before when she knew such an important piece of information?

* * *

"Seriously Usagi?" Rei asked. "A Christmas party? We've got other things to be concerned about. Specifically finding the Moon Princess."

Usagi hung her head a litte. "Of course, I know that. We're working on it aren't we? It'd be nice to you know, have a little fun before we risk our lives and possibly face death yet again."

The four girls had met this chilly December evening and were currently on their way by foot to a house that Rei had seen in one of her visions. For now, it was the only lead they had.

"I have to say that Usagi's right. It'd be nice to go to a nice event and just put away our worries for the night." Makoto said. She stuffed her hands in her pockets to protect them from the cold air.

"I wouldn't forbid it. We can go, but finding the Princess is our priority. If something else comes up, we have to leave that party." Ami said while tightening her scarf around her neck.

"But of course Ami. Yay!" Usagi said triumphantly. "We're going to the Winter Ball!"

"Fine." Rei said. But she really didn't mind. A Winter Ball sounded like it could be a lot of fun. Plus it was an opportunity to meet some cute guys. "Alright guys, we're here." Rei said as she stopped in front of an old looking house. The shutters and the roof was in bad shape. It also looked like it could use a paint job telling by the cracked and faded color. If not for the lovely garden outside, the house might have looked a little haunted.

"So what do we do?" Makoto asked. "We just...show up on their doorstep? What if nobody's home? I guess calling beforehand is out of the question."

"Of course it's out of the question Makoto." Rei replied. "I don't have their phone number. I just saw the address in my vision."

"Well what do we tell them when they open the door?" Usagi added to the list of questions. "I mean come on, we don't even know what they have to do with all of this."

Rei gritted her teeth. "Look guys, we came all the way here. Do you want to go back home and start at square one with nothing? We have to at least try. Are you guys with me or not?"

"We're with you." Makoto replied.

"Me too." Ami said.

"Of course. We're all here." Usagi added.

The girls moved closer to the door with Rei leading them. She didn't know what they were stepping into. All she knew was that her visions had led them here. She exhaled slowly as if to expel all her fears before lifting up her hand to knock on the door.

Suddenly, the door burst open with a loud creak. The girls all looked on in surprise.

"Well what are you all standing there for? Come in!" The middle aged man with greying hair and wrinkles around his eyes opened the door wider for all to come in.

"Um...we're--" Rei began.

"I know."

The girls were absolutely dumbfounded.

"Well hurry, the night's not getting any younger." The man said as he ushered the girls into his home.

Makoto and Ami exchanged looks. This wasn't weird. It was _very_ weird.

The man led them into his living room that consisted of five arm chairs in a circle which faced inward. The fireplace burned brightly in the corner casting an orange light which glowed throughout room. "Have a seat everyone." The man offered as he lowered himself onto one of the arm chairs. "Tea? Coffee? Water? He asked the girls.

"I'm alright, thank you." Ami replied as she sat down just as the other girls did. Her heart was beating in anticipation for what was to come. Who was this odd man?

It was silence in the room for a while. The only sound heard was the crackling of the firewood in the fireplace. None of the girls knew where to start the conversation.

Finally, Rei spoke. "How did you know we were coming?" She asked tentatively.

The man looked at each girl. "I know many things before they even come to be. Most information comes to me without warning. I cannot control what I know and what I do not know. I saw two days ago that four girls would come and visit me in my home. But a question that you are all probably wondering about even more is who I am."

Usagi nodded. "Yes. It sort of seems like you know who we are. What's your name?"

The man's eyes met with Usagi's and he held a steady, intense gaze that made her feel a little uncomfortable. Usagi looked down to break the eye contact.

"I am Liam. Liam who belonged to the court of Queen Serenity of the Moon." The girl's eyes widened upon hearing this. "I was one of her advisors. The reason being of course was because I had this uncanny ability to see some of the future." He seemed rather proud of the information he had disclosed. However, his face shortly fell seconds later. "Unfortunately, I was not able to foresee the destruction of the Kingdom." He spent a few moments in solemn silence after that.

The girls wrapped their mind around this piece of information.

"You're from...the moon?" Usagi asked. It came out more quietly than she intended it to.

Liam returned his intense gaze to Usagi. She shifted in her seat uncomfortably. "I am. So are you." He replied.

Usagi furrowed her eyebrows. What was this man talking about? She had never stepped foot on the moon. What could he possibly mean?

"Let me tell you all a story." Liam said as he stood up from his seat. He motioned to the fire place in the corner which suddenly burst into a more bigger and brighter fire.

The girls looked at him in alarm, ready to bolt out of their seats.

"Please," Liam said calmly. "Don't be afraid. Watch the fire. I'll tell you a story."

The girls reluctantly complied and turned around to look at the bright burning fire. The flames looked as if they would spread beyond the fireplace.

"A very long time ago the Moon was a gallant place of splendor." Liam began.

Usagi gasped delightedly as the fire displayed images of majestic and magnificent tall buildings that were beautifully constructed. Liam told them of the wonderful life on the moon, of the peace and joy in the Kingdom. "Those were joyous days indeed." He said while reminiscing. He told them that Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Venus were all princesses of their respective planets and were also warriors that served the Moon Kingdom.

"Who was I?" Usagi asked.

Liam only replied, "I'll get to that in a moment." Usagi raised her eyebrows, but decided to wait until he mentioned it to ask more questions.

He then watched the girls' faces fall into a look of contempt and sadness as he told them of the destruction of the Moon Kingdom and how the girls were sent to Earth to be protected. "Queen Serenity used her last ounce of strength to use the Imperial Silver Crystal to save us all."

Silence engulfed the room for a long time. Each girl took time to come to terms with the fact that they all had former lives and were sent here, on earth to continue to carry out the mission of destroying the Negaverse. Each girl was saddened by the loss of Queen Serenity, but grateful for her sacrifice.

"Now you all know." Liam said softly, interrupting the girls' thoughts. "But, I'm afraid," Liam continued. "That wasn't what you came here to find out was it?"

Suddenly, they returned to the reason they had come in the first place, putting aside all other thoughts for now.

"Yes, that's right. We need to find the Moon Princess. You must know who she is." Rei said anticipating the answer.

Liam nodded without looking at any one of them. "I do."

Usagi gulped. Finding this girl would help solve a lot of their problems. Finally meeting this girl would end their search once and for all.

The room became so silent, not even an inhale or an exhale could be heard. The girls were holding their breath and sitting on the edge of their seat anticipating Liam's answer regarding the whereabouts of the Moon Princess. This was it. The Moon Princess would be their weapon.

Makoto swallowed to moisten her dry throat. "Where...can we find her?" She asked, her hands fidgeting with her watch.

Liam looked at the girls one by one until his eyes rested on Usagi. "She's here."

Collective gasps were heard around the room.

"In this house?" Ami asked. Her eyes wandered to the staircase. Perhaps she was upstairs in one of the rooms.

Liam nodded. "She's in this very room."

The girls all looked at each other and exchanged looks. What was this man saying?

"I beg your pardon?" Usagi asked.

Liam slowly moved to Usagi and when he stood in front of her, he lowered himself to one knee.

"What are you--" She began, but Liam said, "It's you. You are the Princess of the Moon." He bowed his head in reverence. "Your majesty."

Usagi's hand went up to cover her mouth. Suddenly the fireplace burned even brighter than it had before and the fire displayed an image of the Moon Princess in all her glory, clothed in white and shining as if she carried her own light. Usagi saw that indeed, it was her in that image. She was the one who was adorned with jewels and standing in the regal throne room.

The girls were dumstruck. What to say? The Moon Princess they had been searching for had been with them the entire time.

Usagi looked up at the girls with wide eyes. Unbelievable.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks again for sticking with me everyone! I very much appreciate your support and your continued reviews and followings. Love you all!


End file.
